Pokémon Special: El entrenador de las llamas negras
by FireAkai15
Summary: Red no pudo derrotar a Giovanni en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, al también perder su apuesta convirtiéndose en un miembro importarte del equipo Rocket, dejando su libertad, sus sueños y amigos que había hecho en su viaje, pero decide seguir con su vida al descubrir algo importante sobre su nuevo líder y sobre el mismo.
1. Vs Giovanni

**Pokémon Special: El entrenador de la llama oscura.**

**.**

**.**

Pokémon no me pertenece son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, historia creada con fines para entretener y para que haga algo con mi tiempo libre.

**Dialogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Por Narnia] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[**Ustedes los humanos son la peor escoria del planeta entero] - **Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

Siempre creí que nosotros los humanos éramos uno con los pokémon, nos cuidábamos el uno al otro y que juntos podríamos derrotar cualquier adversario que este en nuestro camino.

Que equivocado estaba.

Luego de mi raro pero divertido encuentro que tuve con el Profesor Oak y recibir la pokédex de sus manos sentía una gran responsabilidad y solo quería ir por todos los pokémon que habían en el mundo pero con cada ruta, pueblo y ciudad que conocía me daba cuanta que mi forma de ver el mundo era la de un niño.

Bueno soy un niño pero… mejor me callo jaja.

No conocía al Team rocket esos bastardos que para cumplir su objetivos no les importa todo el sufrimiento y temor que provocan en los habitantes de todo Kanto, pero gracias a ellos también descubrí un gran defecto de mí.

Los humanos usamos a los pokémon para nuestras metas egoístas y yo no soy la excepción.

Poli que ha sido mi pokémon desde que yo era una pequeña esfera roja con patas, está en mis recuerdos más antiguos, es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo.

Sin pokémon no somos nada cuando luche con un comandante del team rocket en ciudad carmín al ser derrotado Poli yo solo era una simple hormiga luchando contra un dinosaurio… que tenía un electabuzz y muchos pokémon eléctricos.

De seguro que si Poli no hubiera encontrado esa piedra agua y evolucionar a Poliwrath yo ya no estaría en estos momentos con vida. Me fui del tema un poco jajaja disculpa soy algo bocón ¿Qué hablaba?

Ha cierto, desde esa batalla me di cuenta de mi gran error yo solo era un chico más que creía que era un entrenador con solo dar órdenes pero un entrenador es mucho más que eso.

Soy egoísta no les pregunte a Pika, Lax, Gyara, Aero, Vee y Saur si querían ayudarme a completar a la pokédex o si en verdad querían luchar contra el Team Rocket y tampoco me importo mucho su opinión cuando íbamos por Mewtwo.

Solo soy un idiota pero debo agradecer a quien rayos este allá arriba para poner a mi vida unos pokémon tan geniales y comprensibles con un idiota como yo.

Tampoco a los demás pokémon que he dejado en el pc, luego de este aprieto tratare de darles más atención y cariño a los demás pokémon.

¿Conclusión? Este viaje me ha hecho conocer a gente maravillosa al igual que gente que necesita una lección (que se la he dado yo o dos chicos más de mi misma edad). Como también madurar y ser un entrenador de verdad al igual que aprender algunos trucos de mi rival, líderes gimnasio, enemigos y de una cierta castaña que en verdad no sé qué rayos tiene en su mente.

Hacer algunos amigos y sentir un gran amor a mi equipo pokémon, la gente no es mala solo porque nace siendo mala… el odio y el sufrimiento corrompe así que antes de juzgar a alguien trato de conocer algo de él (aunque mis impulsos la mayoría de las veces me traicionan y ataco inmediatamente sin saber nada del enemigo y Poli sufre las consecuencias).

Luchar contra el Team Rocket ha sido una experiencia totalmente nueva llena de sentimientos que nunca había sentido en Pueblo Paleta, cuando luchábamos por salvar a la gente de mi pueblo sentía que una fuerza surgía dentro de mí y de mis pokémon que nos impulsaba a seguir, logrando que Saur se convirtiera en un Venusaur.

Me gustaría explicar mejor mis experiencias pero tengo ahora algo mucho más importante… mi batalla contra el último líder de gimnasio y así poder combatir en la meseta añil para combatir contra Green y quizás también este Blue también para que me pague ciertas cosas.

Pero el líder de ciudad verde resulto ser Giovanni el líder del Team Rocket y no sé qué explicar lo que siento en este momento aparte de la sorpresa (ya que me lo había encontrado en mi viaje en algunas veces) era algo que me intentaba decir que no luchara contra él.

Pero en esta batalla se solucionara, la organización criminal se derrumbara y yo venceré a Green en la final, ya verán no dejare que ninguna persona o pokémon sufra más por culpa de este maldito sujeto.

Desde al principio iré por todas.

.

.

Dentro del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde que no se encuentras en las mejores condiciones se encuentran dos entrenadores que están rodeados de poké ball que están en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que me una a ti?

El chico de 11 años más conocido como Red de Pueblo Paleta miraba con furia al líder del Team Rocket que estaba dándole la espalda, de un segundo a otro atacó rápidamente a Poli pero el pokémon agua/lucha se levantó luego de un tiempo y esperaba el momento indicado para contraatacar al gran adversario con el que estaban luchando.

-No, por ahora no – El chico de rojo trataba de ocultar la confusión en su rostro – Tu independencia y honor son dignos de seguir, te admiro chico.

Red estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho el hombre que estaba frente suyo Poli solo estaba seriamente esperando el momento indicado para atacar pero en ese momento fue cuando Giovanni volteaba hacia ellos para mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? – Como Red no había dicho nada Giovanni continuo - Como ves, mis pokémon están en el piso y lejos de mí, me tomara seis segundos tomar uno y atacar.

-(¿Tan solo 6 segundos? Eso es realmente rápido yo me tardo al menos 8 segundos) – Era raro la emoción ya estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, en verdad este rival era mucho peor que Sabrina, Surge y Koga juntos.

-Por otro lado… - Al oír la voz de Giovanni los pensamientos del chico de rojo fueron interrumpidos.

-Tú tienes cinco pokémon cerca de ti. – Fue cuando le dio una mirada fugas a Poli quien asintió rápidamente entendiendo el mensaje de Red. –Si puedes ganar con esas condiciones hare lo que me pidas, pero, si yo gano…

-(¿Me estará subestimando? No... Él sabe muy bien que me supera en velocidad y está tratando que tengamos una batalla en las mismas condiciones… por eso no debilito a Poli).

-Red te quedaras toda tu vida luchando para mí y a mi lado – Esa sonrisa que tenía Giovanni le ponía los pelos de punta – Bueno, ¿Tu silencio no dice lo contrario? ¿Tienes miedo?

Al tocar su orgullo, Red se agacho para tomar una de sus poké ball y se quedó observando a Giovanni con una mirada llena de una gran determinación.

-¿MIEDO? ¡Ni lo creas! Acepto la apuesta Giovanni, pero solo si es una batalla justa.

Giovanni no pudo evitar escapar una carcajada, el chico que estaba frente suyo era el aliado que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo y se quedó mirándolo con la misma determinación que tenía Red.

-¡JA JA JA JA! Eso es lo que buscaba en un teniente, será una batalla justa ¡VAMOS RED!

Mientras que Giovanni se lanzó hacia adelante a una gran velocidad, Red dio un salto hacia atrás junto a Poli para esperar el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

Red no pudo evitar mostrar su cara de asombro, es un par de segundos Giovanni ya había lanzado a su Nidoqueen hacia ellos pero Poli contraataco con un rayo de hielo que el pokémon tierra/veneno esquivo con dificultad.

Los dos entrenadores junto a sus pokémon se miraban desafiantemente con una distancia de algunos metros.

-Debo felicitarte, eres un buen entrenador sabiendo cuando dejar a tu enemigo atacar primero y actuaste rápido… muy bien Red.

Red tenía una pequeña sonrisa – eso en verdad sería un honor viniendo del líder de gimnasio más fuerte de la región – Rápidamente la seriedad invadió el rostro del chico de ojos rojos que miraba con una gran intensidad hacia Giovanni.

-Pero… en frente de mí solo veo una lacra de la sociedad Poli ¡pistola de agua!

De la mano del pokémon renacuajo apareció un gran chorro de agua que iba hacia Nidoqueen pero, el pokémon rápidamente esquivo el ataque y su puño comenzó a iluminarse por una energía blanca que impacto en Poliwrath y lo mando contra la pared dejando un gran agujero.

-¡Poli!

-Te vencí con mi velocidad antes Red, ahora lo hare con la tuya. –Rápidamente regreso a Nidoqueen y lanzo a Golem. -¡Desenrrollar!

-Mierda… Poli.

No pudo ver el estado de su pokémon ya que, tenía que estar pendiente de los ataques de Golem que rebotaba por todo el gimnasio también provocando que derrumbaran partes del gimnasio.

-¿Desenrollar y lanza rocas al mismo tiempo? (No te asustes piensa) – Mirando todo el entorno a su alrededor mientras evadía los ataques de Golem con dificultad se le ocurrió una idea.

Observando el agujero que había provocado el Mega puño de Nidoqueen, su Pokémon ya se había recuperado del golpe y miraba con un gran odio hacia Giovanni.

-¡Poli movimiento especial! ¡YA!

Golem al rebotar en el techo iba ahora hacia poli que espero el momento indicado para saltar y comenzar a girar en el aire mientras lanzaba chorros de agua de sus manos hacia todos lados, así protegiendo a Red de las rocas que caían del techo y atacando también a Golem que cayó muy herido en el suelo.

-(No puedo creerlo, detuvo el derrumbe que había provocado Golem y lo contrarresto con un ataque que había creado junto a su pokémon… es realmente admirable Red).

Golem al levantarse fue rápidamente congelado por Poliwrath y luego para terminar ataco con Golpe karate provocando que el hielo junto a Golem se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Giovanni regreso a su pokémon rápidamente a su poké ball, la verdad no se esperaba una victoria algo violenta de Red, pero sabía muy bien que el chico frente suyo puede ser muy lento en algunas cosas pero no con los pokémon, de seguro sabía que Golem puede dividirse en rocas para atacar a sus rivales con avalancha y luego si no puede vencer termina con la vida de ambos con Explosión.

-Vamos ¡Poli! Antes que Giovan…

No pudo continuar al sentir algo afilado en su cuello y miraba sorprendido al Beedril que estaba a punto de perforarle el cuello.

Poli estaba ahí quito sin saber qué hacer, si trataba de atacar al insecto su compañero no iba a poder contarla.

-Debo felicitarte por como venciste a mi Golem… pero estabas tan concentrado en el que no notaste cuando lance a mi siguiente pokémon, se acabó Red ríndete.

-Ya veo… por eso no usaste Explosión contra Poli porque Beedrill podía haber sido afectado por el ataque. – Al ver que Giovanni asentía no pudo evitar maldecir.

Levanto las manos y trato de retroceder pero había llegado ya a la pared solo seguía mirando a Giovanni.

-(Sigue mirándome con esa intensidad incluso en este momento… tiene agallas) entonces Red… ¿ya es hora de rendirse?

-tienes razón… - Al ver esa pequeña sonrisa en el chico sabía que planeaba algo y noto la poké ball que tenía debajo de su pie pero ya era tarde, ya la había hecho chocar con la pared y aparecieron dos alas de Aerodactyl detrás del chico de ojos rojos. – Ríndete.

Aerodactyl alzo vuelo junto a Red y lanzo un gran ataque de energía dorado contra Beedrill que lo dejo con graves quemadura perdiendo también la conciencia.

-(Ya van dos faltan cuatro… y a mi aun ninguno ha sido debilitado)

Su alegría fue interrumpida rápidamente al notar que el gimnasio se estaba derrumbando por completo, de Giovanni no había quedado nada solo un gran agujero en el suelo.

Poli rápidamente tomo a Red y salió disparado del gimnasio junto al pokémon prehistórico, los tres salieron justo a tiempo antes que del gimnasio no haya quedado nada, pero… Giovanni los estaba esperando junto a su Nidoqueen y Nidoking.

-(¿Excavar con terremoto? Debo admitirlo es realmente fuerte y calculador debo tener mucho cuidado) – Mientras que Aerodactyl estuviera en el aire estaba a salvo de la mayoría de los ataques de sus enemigos mientras que Poli la tenía difícil.

-Creo que ahora es nuestro momento de nosotros de atacar

De un momento a otro Nidoqueen lanzo un hiperrayo contra Poli pero él lo esquivo lanzando un chorro de agua al suelo quedando en el aire pero rápidamente apareció frente suyo Nidoking que de un megapuño lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo con mucho daño.

-Mierda Poli ¡Aero usa supersónico en ambos!

NIdoqueen al recibir las ondas sónicas de Aerodactyl comenzó a golpearse a sí misma, lo que aprovecho Red para ver al estado que se encontraba Poli que al sentir las cálidas manos de su entrenador, pudo levantarse con dificultad, Aerodactyl iba a una gran velocidad contra Nidoking usando ataque ala pero Nidoking solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y detuvo Aerodactyl sujetando sus alas.

-Carajo Aero – Se quedó mirando sorprendido el cómo ese Nidoking había podido soportar las ondas sónicas y también detener como si anda el ataque de su pokémon, también miro en el estado en que estaba Poli no aguantaría mucho pero cuando iba a regresarlo Poli no lo permitió.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y Red suspiro, Poli desde que había evolucionado se había vuelto más orgulloso que antes no le gustaba retirarse de una batalla sin darlo todo antes… aunque esta vez podría costarle muy caro.

-Está bien no te detendré… Ve con todo hacia Nidoqueen yo tratare de ayudar a Aero.

Poli envolvió su puño con hielo impactándolo contra Nidoqueen y luego le lanzo un gran chorro de agua que hizo que volviera en sí y comenzaron una intensa batalla solo con Mega puños.

Mientras Red corría hacia los otros dos pokémon que estaban luchando, Nidoking no soltaba a Aero que trataba de liberarse de su agarre, El pokémon veneno comenzó arrastrarlo y hacerlo chocar contra el suelo, hasta que sintió unas piedras que impactaron en su espalda al voltear se encontró con el chico de ojos rojos.

-Suéltalo miserable – Giovanni fácilmente hubiera podido detener al pelinegro pero quería ver con sus propios ojos que podía hacer Red por sus pokémon. –Aero aprovecha ahora y lanza un Hiperrayo.

Aero lanzo un gran rugido y luego disparo un hiperrayo que impacto en todo el rostro de Nidoking provocando una explosión.

-¿Lo logro?

-No menosprecies a mi Nidoking Red

Al dispersarse el humo Nidoking estaba herido pero no era algo como si le importara impacto un mega puño contra Aero que lo mando lejos y rápidamente volvió atacar con un rayo provocándole un gran daño a Aero que rugía de dolor, con algo de dificultad observo la cara de preocupación que tenía Red y rápidamente rugió agitando sus alas provocando que del ataque eléctrico no haya quedado nada.

Pero en ese tiempo Nidoking había estado arriba del usando golpe cuerpo lo aplasto dejándolo en suelo y terminando con 3 mega puños que dejaron fuera de combate ha Aerodactyl.

Rápidamente Red lo regreso a su poké ball y lleno de la ira al ver como a su pokémon lo habían maltratado y ver la sangre que estaba en los puños de Nidoking junto esa sonrisa lo hizo perder la razón.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! – lanzando la pokéball de su Gyarados que al ver la R en el pecho de Giovanni la ira lo envolvió compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que sentía su entrenador en ese momento. -¡HIDROBOMBA GYARA!

De su boca salió un potente ataque de agua que Nidoking trataba de detener con sus manos, la potencia del ataque comenzaba arrastrarlo hasta que no pudo soportar la potencia de la hidrobomba.

El ataque lo mando a chocar contra los arboles cercanos, provocando que muchos árboles fueran destruidos y los Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Caterpie, Rattata, entre otros pokémon salieron rápidamente de ese lugar para no ser víctimas del potente ataque de agua.

-¡HIRPERRAYO!

El potente ataque que se dirigía hacia donde había sido disparado Nidoking provoco una gran explosión, que llamo la atención de los ciudadanos que se habían encontrado anteriormente con el chico de ojos rojos… especialmente de una pequeña rubia que miraba el lugar donde había sido la explosión preocupada.

Gyarados con esos dos ataques había quedado algo agotado pero había podido desahogarse por así decirlo al igual que Red, sentía como si él también hubiera lanzado su ira en esos ataques entonces ¿Por qué sus puños temblaban? ¿Por qué tenía ese impulso de lanzarse sin piedad contra Giovanni y el Nidoking? Si el último nombrado estaba consciente claro.

-Nidoking ¡Rayo!

-¿Cómo?

Y luego de unos segundos Nidoking salía de esos árboles muy mal herido, en verdad se veía mal ha Red le daba lastima el estado del pokémon, pero al recordar al estado que estaba Aero todo ese sentimiento de lastima se desvaneció, Nidoking con algo de dificultad lanzo un potente ataque eléctrico hacia Gyarados que no pudo esquivar.

-Ese era el pokémon que usamos para nuestros experimentos, veo que al estar a tu lado su poder ha aumentado demasiado pero voy a demostrarte ¡el verdadero poder del mejor entrenador del mundo!

-Jeh si no fuera por el mal estado de Nidoking hubiera hecho polvo a Gyara ese rayo.

-Terremoto Nidoking – Esa sonrisa en Giovanni preocupaba demasiado a Red pero prefirió actuar rápido.

-Gyara libérate del Rayo rápidamente y acabalo con Golpe junto a Hidrobomba – Gyara luego de dar un gran rugido y dar una gran sacudida el ataque eléctrico se desvaneció - ¡aprovecha que Terremoto no te afecta!

Nidoking dio un fuerte pisotón provocando un terremoto haciendo que Red no pudiera mantener el equilibrio, mientras que Giovanni estaba como si nada Poli con Nidoqueen ambos saltaron al mismo para salvarse del ataque más poderoso de Nidoking, Gyara al ser agua/volador no sintió como nada y rápidamente Gyara con su cola golpeo a Nidoking unas 4 veces y luego al lanzar una Hidrobomba que trato de detener el ataque pero ya estaba muy débil y fue disparado junto al potente ataque de agua.

Giovanni regreso a su pokémon observaba ahora a Red que se levantaba con dificultad que regreso a Gyarados al ver que estaba muy agotado, Red miraba seriamente al líder del team rocket mientras que él lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-(¿Por qué esta tan calmado?) – Red miraba el terreno que estaba en mal estado, mientras que Poli con Nidoqueen al volver al suelo seguían golpeándose una y otra vez pero Poli no pudo aguantar mucho y luego de recibir una potente mega patada que lo hizo salir disparado pero Red alcanzo atraparlo pero salieron volando algunos metros.

-Poli te dije que no estabas en condiciones para seguir luchando – Al ver que su Pokémon trataba de volver al combate – regresa amigo, te prometo que lograre vencer.

-Red…

El chico de ojos rojos al regresar a su pokémon observo a Giovanni que lo miraba aun con esa sonrisa algo iba mal.

-Voy a enseñarte algo… eres un buen entrenador tienes técnicas excelentes pero será mejor que te rindas

-De que mierda hablas ¿he? DIMEE

-Tu nivel esta al mismo nivel que mis comandantes, es sorprendente a tu corta edad, pero eres demasiado blando… pero no te preocupes yo lograre sacar todo tu potencial con tus pokémon.

-¡Nada de eso! – Lanzo la pokéball de Saur que rápidamente lanzo unas hojas navajas que iban hacia Giovanni pero Nidoqueen lo detuvo antes de volver a la poké ball de su entrenador. –Vencí a esos tres malditos y ahora también te de derrotare a ti ¡me tienen harto!

-Te lo advertí, esto es un combate de verdad incluso si tienes más pokémon que yo, si el entrenador no puedo continuar todo acabo… tú y tus pokémon la van a pasar mal.

-(Pika no va a poder usar todo su potencial al luchar con pokémon de tipo tierra, solo me queda Saur y Gyara que no está en las mejores condiciones).

Giovanni lanza a su Rhydon, el mejor pokémon del líder del team rocket, Rhydon no espero ninguna orden de su entrenador y se lanzó contra Saur.

-Detenlo con látigo sepa y lanza hojas navajas

Los látigos cepa atraparon a Rhydon cuando Saur se preparaba para lanzar el siguiente ataque, Rhydon con sus fuertes brazos tomo los látigos cepa y con mucha facilidad lanza a Saur por los aires y lanza una gran estrella de fuego que impacto contra Saur dejándolo con graves quemaduras al caer.

-¡SAUR!

-¡Avalancha Rhydon!

Rhydon golpeo al suelo y de pronto del cielo comenzaron caer grandes rocas a una gran velocidad pero todas fueron destrozadas por los látigos cepas de Saur que luego iban contra Rhydon que esquivaba por unos segundos los látigos de hierba pero de pronto aparecieron muchos más y comenzó una lluvia de golpes por parte de Saur.

-Ahora Saur ¡RAYO SOLAR!

Al aprovechar el clima soleado el rayo solar fue cargado rápidamente y lanzo un poderoso ataque en contra de Rhydon que contraataco con una llamarada, cuando los dos ataques chocaron provocaron una gran explosión.

-Fisura

Al escuchar esas palabras todo alrededor de Red desapareció de pronto sentía como caía por un barranco con un dolor insoportable, y luego un fuerte dolor en la espalda, le dolía demasiado ¿Qué ataque fue ese? ¿Dónde carajo estaba su gorra? Y ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo un gran ardor en su rostro y brazos? al mirar hacia arriba vio sorprendido el gran agujero por el cual había caído.

Se escuchaban una intensa batalla de seguro era Saur que luchaba contra Rhydon trato de levantarse usando todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a escalar como pudo para ayudar a su amigo se escuchaban explosiones.

Al subir miro con terror las heridas que tenía Saur, trataba de levantarse pero no podía hacer nada, mientras que Rhydon en si tenía muchas heridas pero estaba ahí parado sonriendo.

-Veo que estas en muy estado Red.

Red al regresar a su pokémon noto que su brazo estaba también herido y siento que algo liquido caía por su rostro… sangre.

-Saur lo siento… pero si sigues luchando podrías morir. – Su pecho estaba ardiendo sentía un gran ardor en su pecho, de solo imaginar lo que podría pasar con sus pokémon el miedo le invadió. –Si lanzo a Gyara o Pika no lograran contarlo.

Si en tan solo en dos minutos él había quedado en mal estado y su pokémon mas fuerte también no pudo hacer nada con ese Rhydon.

Giovanni miraba como esos ojos rojos perdían su brillo y esa determinación se desvanecía para mostrar un vacío, Giovanni aún tenía esa pequeña sonrisa… si Red era el indicado para ser el teniente del Team rocket

-Tú ganas Giovanni… me rindo.

Luego de eso el líder del team rocket se acercó al chico que estaba en suelo mirando hacia abajo, en su rostro se mostraba miedo pero luego al sentir un golpe en su cuello todo se puso oscuro.

.

.

Cuando llegaron los ciudadanos solo miraban aterrados el estado en el que estaba el gimnasio… mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ellos lo único que pudieron encontrar fue una gorra roja que estaba en muy mal estada.

Una pequeña rubia que estaba junto a un Rattata tomaba con suma delicadeza la gorra roja que estaba suelo en muy mal estado… estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a un hombre exclamar con tanta pasión lo que ella quería saber.

-¿Qué mierda sucedió aquí?

Y así comienza esta historia.

.

.

**Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, porque si en verdad usas la lógica de los juegos el trueno de Pika solo afecto a Giovanni y no a sus pokémon, por lo que Red no tenía nada que hacer contra Giovanni… estaba bien jodido el pobre XD bueno desde aquí algunos acontecimientos cambiaran, algunos muchos y otros casi nada. **

**Además de tratar de innovar en las historias del universo pokémon del manga, ya que, solo veo escuelas pokémon o solo historias de RedxYellow con BluexGreen, donde Red se ve incluso más imbécil y denso que en la primera saga, Blue siendo aún algo estafadora con él, aunque desde la saga cristal no hace algo parecido. **

**Además que desde hace tiempo me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas con Red siendo del team rocket, bueno no tengo nada más que decir quiero seguir con el trueno rojo jeh… BYEEE**


	2. Green vs Blue

**Muy bueno antes que nada lamento mucho, pero mucho la demora de este capitulo han pasado tantas cosas que de seguro ni les importan pero ahora puedo escribir algo cada fin de semana así que quizás puede tener un nuevo capitulo cada Lunes en la noche.**

**Ya saben pokémon no me pertenece ni nada de eso, historia creada para entretener y para que yo también tenga que leer cuando mis historias favoritas aun no actualizan y no puedo entrenar todo el día Jajaja.**

.

.

**Sin nada más que decir les responderé por aquí los comentarios que me han hecho enserio se los agradezco mucho.**

**Al primer Guest agradecerle su comentario y no creo que haya superado la batalla del manga porque siempre cuando la veo me pongo palote XD.**

**Guest: **Bueno siempre quise ver a Red y a Giovanni trabajar juntos así que... meh a esconder nuestros pokémon del malnacido :v Gracias por leer y por el comentario.

**JC PokeDBZ:** Muchas gracias, perdona por la tardanza pero de pronto ahora que estoy mas ocupado es cuando tengo más motivación para escribir jaja, Pues si meteré algunos Shipping jaja pero por ahora te dejare con la duda :v aunque amo el Lucky... solo digo, por cierto agradeceria si le das una miradita a mi otra historia el trueno rojo SALUDOOOOS.

Sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

* * *

**Dialogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes.

[Por Narnia] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[**Ustedes los humanos son la peor escoria del planeta entero] - **Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior**.**

.

.

**Pokémon Special: El entrenador de las llamas negras.**

**Capitulo 2: Green vs Blue**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir esperando? ¿El máximo potencial de su rival era el que había usado en ciudad Azafran?

Green aparte de comenzar a sentirse decepcionado de Red también otro sentimiento lo estaba invadiendo y era preocupación, sabía muy bien que el chico de una forma u otra se metía en problemas con pokémon salvajes, líderes de gimnasio y principalmente con el team rocket.

En solo pensar en ese grupo criminal le hacía perder la poca calma que tenía en ese momento, dio un suspiro y entro en la liga añil.

-(Ninguno de los entrenadores tiene un buen nivel, vamos Red que mierda estas esperando y ven rápido) – Se quedó cerca de la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando disimuladamente a todos los entrenadores a ver si Red se encontraba con ellos.

-¡Hay esta mi pequeño Nido!

Esa voz que tanto le había molestado cuando estaba en Ciudad Azafran miro donde se encontraba un pescador con su Butterfree y su Nidoran macho que recibía un beso en la mejilla de parte de un Nidoran hembra y ahí se acercaba hacia ellos la castaña irritante… Blue.

Trato de ignorar el como el pobre pescador estaba siendo estafado por la castaña, pero no soporto más y se acercó hacia ellos.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

La castaña volteo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Green solo la miraba seriamente no le gustaba la idea pero quizás ella supiera algo del idiota de ojos rojos.

-Upps ¡Hola Green!

-Deja a los participantes en paz – El pescador aprovecho de irse de ahí rápidamente cosa que noto Blue y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Por lo menos respóndeme el saludo ¿no crees? Tks ahí va un lindo pokémon que pudo ser mío.

Ignoro todo el teatro de la chica y quiso ir directo al grano. –Oye Blue… ¿Sabes algo sobre Red?

Como si hubiera sido por arte de magia el puchero que estaba haciendo la castaña desapareció y fue reemplazado por una seriedad algo que le había llamado la atención al nieto del profesor Oak.

-La verdad pensé que lo vería también por aquí pero desde lo sucedido en Ciudad Azafran no he sabido nada de Red –Tomo algo de tiempo para poder regresar a su Nidoran a su Pokéball y continúo. – Hace poco un tal Bill me dijo que la última vez que supo sobre Red fue cuando le había mencionado sobre una criatura que estaba provocando desastres cerca de Ciudad Celeste.

-Lo más seguro que el idiota fue a ver que era.

-Lo más probable.

-Pero creo que es algo más Red será un idiota pero de alguna forma siempre sale adelante con sus rivales.

Por primera vez tenían una charla más que un simple comentario por parte de ambos, era algo incómodo para los entrenadores, los dos castaños se miraron mostrando un poco de preocupación por el pelinegro.

-Las semifinales comienzan por favor que la participante Blue vaya hacia la arena.

Blue obedeció a la voz del locutor y con un simple adiós fue por su próxima victoria, mientras que Green seguía pensando que pudo haber pasado con el pelinegro pero al no llegar a nada prefirió a concentrarse en su próximo combate.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro.

No importaba por donde miraba, Red solo encontraba oscuridad y eso lo inquietaba. Se preguntaba en qué lugar estaba, no era su casa, tampoco el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y tampoco la guarida del Team Rocket.

Lo único que sabía… es que no estaba solo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

El tono de su voz era apenas audible, no era por temerle a la oscuridad ni a quien estuviera con él, solo que no tenía fuerzas, había perdido toda sus energía en estos tres días junto al Team Rocket.

¿Tres días? Quizás eran dos o cuatro, ni siquiera podía recordar muy bien ni qué día era hoy.

-Ya era hora que despertaras.

Al escuchar esa voz trato de sacar de su cinturón la poké ball de Pika o Lax que no habían sido usados para la batalla contra Giovanni pero no las encontraba y la verdad… tampoco podía moverse.

-¡Wahahahaha! – Red realmente había comenzado a detestar esa risa – Tranquilo ya encenderemos la habitación.

Y luego de esa breve conversación toda la luz fue iluminada, el chico de ojos rojos pudo ver a su amable acompañante y no era nadie más que el que lo había golpeado por todo estos días… Lt. Surge.

-Tú –Red solo lo mataba con la mirada, mientras que Surge solo le daba una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, también pudo aclarar sus dudas... lo tenían atado en una silla.

Para el líder de gimnasio de tipo eléctrico le fue realmente disfrutable golpear al chico, pudo golpearlo por las dos veces que el mocoso lo derroto de maneras humillantes para el militar. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado y las burlas de Sabrina realmente lo sacaban de quicio.

Pero esa mirada que le daba junto a los escupitajos que recibía del pelinegro lo divertían, el chico de la gorra realmente tenía una gran voluntad, no le habían dado de comer ni de beber por estos dos días y esta mañana había terminado inconsciente.

La condición del pelinegro era algo lamentable… Su rostro hinchado por los golpes y su ropa tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones que digamos, sus labios secos y su respiración…

-Y ¿ha sido suficiente para ti?

El pelinegro tomo algo de aire y dijo con toda la delicadeza posible. -Bésame el culo.

Un fuerte derechazo fue conectado en su rostro, si tuviera fuerzas lo hubiera insultado, hubiera insultado a todos los ancestros del malnacido.

El golpe lo dejo por un rato ido, mientras que Surge trataba de calmarse, su jefe le había dicho que por hoy no habían golpizas.

-Puff como sea no vine para eso hoy – Lo quedo viendo a ver si el chico estaba consciente y la mirada de odio se lo confirmo. –En fin el jefe vendrá pronto él sabrá que hacer contigo.

-¿Sólo para eso viniste? -(Tomo nota cuando me saquen esto, lo primero que haré es devolverle cada golpe que me ha dado).

-Quería despedirme de ti, has sido un juguete muy divertido.

Luego de eso Surge se fue riendo, Red solo maldecía ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo convertirse en líder de gimnasio?

Trataba de recordar y mientras esperaba a su nuevo jefe… jefe ahora tenía un jefe, ¿tendría que decirle Giovanni Sama? ¿Dónde estaban sus pokémon?

-Gyara…

El pokémon agua volador ya había sido víctima de las garras de Giovanni y sus hombres. La personalidad del pokémon había cambiado considerablemente luego de eso y gracias a él con sus pokémon pudo volver hacer el mismo… aunque ese odio que se apoderaba de él al ver una R de color rojo aún estaba en él.

¿Eso iba a suceder con él? ¿Cambiaría totalmente luego de esto? ¿Lastimara humanos y pokémon por igual?

-Espero que Green y los demás me maten…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera lanzado también a Lax y a Pika? ¿El resultado había sido el mismo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, pudo haber usado los guantes aislantes que le había quitado a Surge en Ciudad Azafran para cargar un trueno y destrozar a Giovanni.

Si el entrenador cae… la victoria ya es tuya. Eso fue lo que había aprendido en esa gran batalla pero… perdió algo realmente importante por esa lección.

Su libertad.

-Solo espero que mis pokémon estén bien.

* * *

-¡La victoria es para Green Oak!

El público y especialmente el femenino gritaban realmente emocionadas por la victoria del nieto del profesor Oak.

-Ya pase a las finales y ni un rastro del idiota.

Nadie más pudo escuchar el susurro del castaño, ahora le tocaba luchar la final contra su abuelo que solo había entrado a participar en la liga resolver ciertos asuntos con la castaña ruidosa.

El castaño se había sorprendido que ella fuera la misma chica que había sido secuestrada por un gran pokémon volador cuando él era pequeño, al parecer al final la chica había tenido un final feliz.

Por ahora…

Fue a curar a sus pokémon para estar listo para la final y ya había entrado a la arena pero ver a la castaña sonriéndole y haciéndole el signo paz hizo que se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Luchar contra ti por supuesto.

La castaña le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras que Green estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-(Genial el idiota no llega a la liga y además tengo que soportar a esta maldita niña) –Realmente no era el día del castaño.

-Participante Green lo que sucede…

El locutor le había dicho todo lo que sucedió cuando él se fue a curar a sus pokémon, su abuelo se había retirado del torneo quedando su nieto como el campeón. Mientras que el público se quejaba que quería ver el combate por el título, le seguían insistiendo a Oak pero el rechazo la oferta muchas veces y le dio la oportunidad a Blue afirmando que ella estaba en un nivel parecido a su nieto.

-No me jodas.

-Green – El mencionado volteo al llamado de su abuelo que lo miraba seriamente. – Créeme ni tú, ni Red están a mi nivel solo sería una pérdida de tiempo esa batalla.

-¡Abuelo!

-Además yo ya he ganado el campeonato y no es justo que Blue haya sido eliminada solo porque lucho contra a mí. –El anciano solo miro a su nieto con una sonrisa. –Este combate me hará ver si estás preparado para ser el campeón.

Green solo suspiro y bueno… él también quería tener un combate más para ser el campeón.

Los dos se preparaban para el combate, los dos se miraban desafiantes solo esperaban que el locutor dijera.

-¡COMIENZE EL COMBATE!

Los rápidamente lanzaron sus poké balls en la cual aparecieron Charizard y Blasty, los dos se daban miradas asesinas.

-No puede ser

-El Charizard de Green estará en graves problemas si permite que un ataque de Blastoise acierta.

Los comentarios del público se hacían eco por toda la arena, mientras las fans de Green gritaban como locas… al igual que el misterioso club de fans de Blue que apareció de pronto.

Bill solo miraba concentrado tratando de no perderse ningún detalle, mientras que el profesor Oak esperaba ver lo mucho que había mejorado su nieto con su viaje.

También no pudo evitar pensar en el entusiasta chico de rojo, la última vez que lo vio estaba seguro que tenía el mismo nivel que Blue y Green… quizás hasta un poco superior. No era que los castaños eran inferiores al pelinegro, solo que Red había luchado contra más amenazas que su nieto que se concentraba más en entrenar a sus pokémon, el de ojos rojos tenía la experiencia en la batalla.

Mientras que Blue era la chica que tenía las dos cosas anteriores pero ninguna era su especialidad… al final según con todos sus años de experiencia el mejor de los tres entrenadores jóvenes era…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El choque de ataques lo hizo volver a la realidad, Charizard lanzo una poderosa estrella de fuego contra de Blasty que detuvo el potente ataque de fuego con sus manos y lo lanzo hacia el cielo, momento que aprovecho Charizard para atacar con cuchillada pero Blastoise contraataco con una pistola de agua que Charizard no pudo esquivar.

-Grrr para ser un pokémon enorme es realmente rápido.

Blue solo miraba sonriendo – No me subestimes Green.

Cuando Charizard se había recuperado del ataque, Blasty ya se había lanzado hacia el con un potente Golpe cuerpo que el pokémon fuego gracias a su rapidez pudo esquivar por los pelos.

-Charizard ¡combinación 4!

-Blasty ¡Hidrobomba!

Charizard hizo un movimiento con su cola en el cual salió una pequeña llama que se dirigía hacia el pokémon tipo agua, que la llama al tener contacto con el suelo, Blastoise estaba siendo rodeado por un fuerte fuego que no lo dejaba atacar.

-¡NOOOO!

-Bien hecho Green. – Su abuelo solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que 4 sujetos misteriosos que miraban desde lo más alto de las gradas.

El pokémon fuego/volador lanzo una potente llamarada hacia Blasty que no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al ser atacado por las poderosas llamas pero se mantenía en pie.

-Debo admitir que eres buena Blue… pero yo lo soy más.

El castaño ya esperaba una respuesta de la castaña pero nunca llego, al mirarla solo estaba ahí sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento.

-(Acaso ella ¿se resignó?) – Aun así él no se iba a detener, aunque había aprendido del pelinegro que no es para nada bueno vencer a un rival herido o sin ganas de combatir, su instinto le decía que esto aún no terminaba - ¡Lanzallamas!

Un potente ataque de fuego se dirigió hacia la enorme tortuga pero, de pronto se escuchó un grito de la castaña.

-¡AHORA!

Blasty utilizando sus cañones como impulso, atravesó el ataque de fuego sin problemas y conectó un potente cabezazo a Charizard que salió disparado por la potencia del ataque. De la boca del pokémon tortuga salió un chorro de agua que se dirigía a una gran velocidad al pokémon tipo fuego que utilizando un lanzallamas como impulso logro esquivarlo.

Los dos pokémon respiraban con mucha dificultad pero aún seguían mirándose con una gran determinación, ninguno de los dos querían tirar la toalla, ninguno quería decepcionar a su entrenador.

Los dos se lanzaron en contra del otro Blasty iba preparada para utilizar Golpe Cuerpo y Charizard utilizar Cuchillada pero antes de que los dos impactaran los golpes fueron regresados a sus poké ball.

Ninguno de los dos había mencionado algo, no era necesario aunque dejaron al público con mucha confusión por la acción de ambos castaños ellos sabían que cualquiera de los dos pokémon iniciales pudieron haber quedado fuera de combate con el siguiente ataque que ejecutarían pero ellos querían salir victoriosos con el pokémon que habían recibido del anciano experto en los pokémon.

El siguiente pokémon de Green fue su Pidgeot, el público quedo impresionado por la majestuosidad del pokémon volador al igual que Oak hace tiempo que no veía un Pidgeot tan bien entrenado como el de su nieto.

-Creo que esta batalla ya está decidida – Menciono una hermosa mujer peligrosa que miraba ahora con muy poco intereses la batalla.

-… - El hombre más musculoso y grande del grupo no menciono nada solo estaba ahí con su mirada algo perdida.

-Es muy obvio que el nieto del inútil de Oak será el ganador – El comentario de la anciana del grupo estaba llena de odio al mencionar al profesor de Pueblo Paleta.

-Cierren la boca, Blue hará su próximo movimiento… o su fobia nuevamente le hará pasar una mala jugada.

Al escuchar el comentario de su líder se concentraron en la batalla, donde la castaña miraba con algo de pánico al pokémon de su contrincante mientras que el público también estaba algo preocupado por lo que ocurriría con la castaña.

Que otra vez tenga una derrota por su fobia no es para nada agradable.

Blue trataba de calmarse, le dieron una buena oportunidad para poder ser la campeona de la liga no la iba a desperdiciar.

Quizás así… quizás así… podría reencontrarse con su familia antes de lo que tenía planeado.

Green quedo algo impresionado por la mirada llena de determinación que tenía Blue y lanzo a su Ditto al igual que el público estaban sorprendidos que la chica lanzara a ese tipo de pokémon en las finales.

-¡Transformación!

EL profesor Oak tenía una gran sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

-Esto será muy divertido.

* * *

El líder del Team Rocket estaba realmente satisfecho por todo lo que estaba pasando en estos días, ahora tenía en su mando al entrenador que había estado arruinando todas las misiones que les había encargado a sus hombres.

Incluso a los 3 mejores soldados que tenía, hasta le arruino el plan para tener todas las medallas de la región y su poder para lograr combinar el poder de las aves legendarias y de los demás pokémon.

Giovanni miraba las poké ball de Red, sus pokémon estaban llenos de sentimientos en contra de él.

Gyarados quería realmente matarlo, al igual que Aerodactyl con Poliwrath, mientras que Pikachu solo estaba cabizbajo al igual que Venusaur, mientras que Snorlax estaba mirándolo sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento.

-Realmente es un buen entrenador… -La sonrisa en el experto en tipo tierra aumento más – y junto a mis conocimientos serás imparable.

No haría ningún tipo de experimento con los pokémon del pelinegro, realmente ya no haría esas acciones no las necesitaba, con el poder de sus 3 comandantes y el de Red no habría nadie en Kanto que pudiera contra ellos.

Así quizás tendría el tiempo de poder seguir con la búsqueda de su…

-Giovanni Sama.

No se molestó a voltear para ver al científico que se acercaba de seguro para avisarle de toda la información que habían conseguido del chico de rojo, rápidamente siguió al científico para su laboratorio, el cual no estaba en las mejores condiciones desde el accidente con Mewtwo.

-¿Hasta cuándo lo dejaras sin alimento Giovanni?

Volteo a su izquierda y ahí estaba la chica más fuerte de su organización con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose la pared destrozada, mirándolo con su típica cara que mostraba seriedad… Sabrina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me intriga por qué estás haciendo esto con un niño es todo. – Dirigió su mirada al científico que iba a la única computadora que estaba en buen estado para poder leerle toda la información que había conseguido del pelinegro. – No recuerdo que a Koga, Surge o a cualquiera de nosotros nos mandabas a un imbécil a golpearnos una y otra vez.

-El idiota se ha dejado llevar mucho tengo uno castigo para el también.

Apareció una pequeña sonrisa en la chica de 14 años al escuchar eso, realmente disfrutaría el ver sufrir a Surge.

-Giovanni ¿en serio crees que Red te obedecerá?

-Por supuesto dimos nuestra palabra en esa batalla, supero mis expectativas debo admitirlo y pudo derrotar a mi Nidoking eso es ya mucho.

-Entonces ya somos dos que hemos podido dejar fuera de combate a ese monstruo. (Quizás será divertido trabajar con él).

-Además si no cumple con su palabra – la sonrisa que apareció en Giovanni puso algo inquietos a los que estaban en el laboratorio excepto a Sabrina – Seria el fin para su pueblo y sus habitantes… odio la traición.

La conversación entre ellos fue terminada en ese punto cuando llego el científico con una hoja que tenía la información que quería Giovanni del chico de rojo.

-Bueno el mocoso al parecer nació el 8 de Agosto en Pueblo Paleta, es de la constelación de Leo y también desde pequeño ha estado con su poliwag.

Siguió diciendo datos que no le importaban a nadie… al menos ahora.

-Realmente no se para que me llaman si es para esa información tan estúpida, saco más información preguntándole yo mismo.

-Al menos ¿encontraste algo de su familia? – Giovanni solo miro a Sabrina cuando había hecho esa pregunta, y la verdad para no preocupar a sus padres podría mandar a la líder de tipo psíquico para que con los poderes de ella y sus pokémon convenzan a los padres de que su hijo está bien y que no hay que preocuparse.

Él podría ser de todo y llegar bastante lejos solo para cumplir sus objetivos pero no le desearía a nadie el dolor que alguien siente al perder a su hijo.

-Bueno sobre… no habrá que hacer nada para eso. – Los dos líderes de gimnasio miraban algo curiosos lo que había mencionado el científico. – Se podría decir que su familia era ese Poliwag… el chico es huérfano.

-…

-…

* * *

Todos en la meseta Añil miraban impresionados la batalla aérea entre dos majestuosos Pidgeot. Ambos pokémon atacaban a una velocidad realmente increíble, algunos no tenían ni que pestañar para no perderse ningún movimiento.

Ditto aleteaba sus alas rápidamente para crear poderosas ráfagas de viento donde todo el público se vio afectado, pero con un increíble ataque rápido contrarresto el tornado.

-Danza Pluma Ditto.

-Trata de evadirlo Pidgeot.

Rápidamente unas plumas envolvieron al Pidgeot de Green para luego seguir teníendo una batalla aérea con una increíble velocidad pero Ditto no pudo mantener la transformación por más tiempo y Pidgeot acabo con la batalla con un Ataque ala.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo. –Le dio una linda sonrisa a su pequeño pokémon y también le guiño el ojo derecho. – Nuestro plan va a funcionar no te preocupes.

Green pudo haber cambiado de pokémon pero prefirió seguir con Pidgeot, sabía que la mitad de los pokémon de Blue no habían alcanzado su evolución final, de seguro era Blastoise o su Clefable y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse del último… salvo de metrónomo.

-¡Sal Jiggly!

-¿en serio lanzara a Jigglypuff?

-Ya te lo he dicho Green – Jiggly comenzó a brillar y luego a una velocidad casi imposible para el pokémon se abalanzo en contra de Pidgeot. – No nos subestimes ¡Desenrollar!

-Mierda…

Utilizando todo su entorno para seguir rebotando y dar un poderoso impacto con el pokémon volador, la victoria fue para el pokémon tipo normal que miraba tiernamente al inconsciente Pidgeot.

-Creo que bajarle el ataque a tu pokémon no era necesario – Esa sonrisa de la castaña estaba irritando al castaño que rápidamente cambio de pokémon a su Scyther.

Jiggly de nuevo se preparaba para utilizar desenrollar pero el pokémon bicho comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes utilizando ataques como cuchillada y corte furia, rápidamente el cuerpo del pokémon globo estaba mostrando las consecuencias.

-Jiggy… trata de usar canto.

-¡Acabalo!

Scyther estaba a punto de dar el golpe final pero una agradable melodía estaba invadiendo a sus oídos, melodía que hizo su ataque mucho más lento y predecible acción que Jiggypuff no desperdicio y se alejó rápidamente del alcance del pokémon bicho.

Melodía que no solo afecto a Scyther, Green al igual que todas las personas que estaban viendo la batalla luchaban para no quedarse dormidos, Blue estaba solo mirándolo de la forma más tierna posible en verdad estaba disfrutando lo que estaba viendo.

-Jeh eres realmente lista Blue.

-Ya era hora que utilizaras mi nombre – La castaña no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad donde se notaba que Scyther estaba profundamente dormido. - ¡Golpe cuerpo!

Rápidamente como había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, Scyther despertó a sentir un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Desenrollar!

-Eso no… Cuchillada. – Green se dio cuenta que su pokémon había quedado paralizado al recibir ese poderoso impacto… perdiendo casi toda la velocidad del pokémon. – Tristemente Blue, mi Scyther no se va a detener por una simple parálisis.

Los dos se abalanzaron en contra del otro, por una milésima de segundo el ataque del pokémon globo fue el primero en afectar, con la potencia del ataque ambos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la pared pero Scyter con sus dos guadañas ataca a Jiggypuff que tuvo un gran impacto contra el suelo mientras que el pokémon bicho contra la pared.

-Ambos están fuera de combate.

-¡Que increíble batalla!

-Ahora viene la revancha de ambos pokémon iniciales.

El público realmente estaba emocionado, era una de las mejores batallas que habían visto en esta liga y realmente no querían que ninguno de los dos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta fuera el perdedor.

-¡Charizard!

-¡Blasty!

Al salir de sus poké ball ninguno de los dos pokémon perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron en contra del otro, aunque las acciones del pokémon tortuga fueron detenidas por un intenso lanzallamas que se dirigía hacia a él. Blasty lanzo un chorro de agua para apagar el ataque de fuego pero cuando lo hizo Charizard ya estaba en frente de Blastoise y lanzo una potente Llamarada provocando una gran explosión.

Ni Blue estaba segura que su pokémon podría haber soportado un ataque tan potente desde esa distancia, además con todas las heridas que había conseguido gracias a la batalla anterior no le ayudaban para nada.

Cuando ya el humo se dispersó por las ráfagas de viento que provoco Charizard, para el alivio de Blue y para sorpresa de Green el pokémon tortuga estaba de pie, con grande heridas provocadas por el ataque de fuego pero con la mirada que tenía demostraba que no quería tirar la toalla.

-¿Estas segura de esto Blasty?

Blasty asintió a la pregunta que le hizo su entrenadora, no iba a permitir tener una derrota tan lamentable por una maldita distracción.

La llama en la cola del pokémon de fuego aumente considerablemente, estaba realmente emocionado y realmente se alegró al ver que Blastoise no cayó al suelo al recibir su ataque… él quería mucha más acción.

-¡Pistola de agua!

-¡Vuela!

Lanzo un ataque de agua desde su boca que sin ninguna dificultad Charizard esquivo y estando en el aire lanzo dos llamaradas que Blastoise desvanecido con dos potentes ataques de agua que lanzo de sus cañones en la espalda.

Los ataques de agua no se detuvieron al impactar contra las llamaradas de Charizard si no también iban en contra del pokémon semidragón a una velocidad increíble, pudo esquivar uno pero el otro impacto en su ala izquierda haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y comenzara a caer.

-Trata de mantenerte en el aire Charizard.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Cuidado!

Charizard al escuchar la advertencia de su entrenador abrió los ojos y se encontró con Blastoise que iba hacia el para utilizar Golpe cuerpo en contra de él.

El pokémon de fuego lanzo una llamarada desde esa posición cosa que realmente impresiono a la entrenadora y a su pokémon que con mucha dificultad esquivo la estrella de fuego.

De nuevo los dos pokémon estaban enfrente del otro, mirándose con una gran determinación y con mucha dificultad para respirar.

-¡Vamos Blasty! – La chica apuntaba hacia el Charizard con mucho entusiasmo. - ¡Acábalos!

-¡VE POR LA VICTORIA CHARIZARD! – Realmente a Oak le impresiono que a su nieto estuviera tan decidido en conseguir la victoria… realmente este viaje le había hecho muy bien a su nieto.

Ambos pokémon iniciales se lanzaron en contra del otro, los dos impactaron unos poderosos puños en el rostro del otro. Ambos reaccionaron rápido y Charizard ataco con dos cuchilladas pero que Blastoise pudo esquivar ocultando su cabeza en su caparazón para luego lanzar una pistola de agua desde esa distancia que Charizard con suerte pudo esquivar.

Luego siguieron atacándose a cuerpo a cuerpo ninguno de los dos quería retroceder pero de pronto un ataque critico de cuchillada de Charizard hizo la diferencia, provocando que Blastoise de la furia se abalanzara contra del pokémon de fuego usando Golpe cuerpo movimiento que estaba esperando Charizard para esquivarlo con un salto hacia la izquierda.

Blastoise no se lo podía creer había perdido toda oportunidad de ganar por dejarse llevar por el dolor, Charizard utilizando toda su fuerza los tomo de la espalda y lo llevo hacia el cielo, rápidamente comenzó a girar en el aire para luego lanzar a Blastoise contra el suelo a una velocidad increíble, al impactar el pokémon agua en el suelo dejo un gran cráter.

-NO ¡Blasty!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Una potente ráfaga de fuego fue dirigida al cráter que al impactar con su objetivo provoco otra explosión solo que estaba vez… el pokémon tortuga no se mantuvo en pie.

-¡EL CAMPEÓN DE LA MESETA AÑIL ES GREEN!

Los gritos del público no se tardaron en ser escuchados, se escuchaban unos cuantos: felicidades, te lo ganaste, buen trabajo y hasta algunos se mi novio o llévame a un viaje contigo.

Tambien felicitaciones a la castaña y que a la próxima ella iba a ser la ganadora. La chica solo fue corriendo al ver el estado de su pokémon y al darle una cálida sonrisa lo hizo regresar a su poké ball.

Green se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa y para estrechar su mano con la de ella. –Fue realmente una emocionante batalla.

Blue solo sonrió y rápidamente estrecho su mano con la del nuevo campeón – A la próxima yo seré la ganadora.

-WOOOOOW

-¡Que liga tan emocionante!

Rápidamente el grupo que estaba viendo la batalla desde lo más alto de las gradas decidieron retirarse… ahora podrían prepararse para realizar su objetivo y tener a todo Kanto a sus pies.

* * *

-¿Por qué me desatas?

-Porque yo soy el jefe y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Estaba algo curioso por la acciones que estaba haciendo Giovanni sin motivo alguno entro a su jaula y lo comenzó a desatar.

-Toma tus poké ball.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía sostuvo con una gran alegría a sus pokémon que compartían el mismo sentimiento al ver a su entrenador con vida… no en las mejores condiciones pero con vida.

Giovanni solo miraba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento al espectacular que estaba dando Red al abrazar con tanto afecto las 6 poké bollas, realmente el chico amaba a los pokémon y realmente ahora entendía un poco ese amor que les tenía.

-Chicos perdónenme… por mi culpa no pudimos ganar.

Su equipo pokémon dentro de las poké ball miraban confundidos a Red ¿Por qué se disculpa? Ellos también tuvieron la culpa, se sintieron tan inútiles y tan poca cosa al no poder derrotar a los pokémon del líder del Team Rocket.

-Oye Red.

EL pelinegro miro con rencor a su nuevo jefe que ahora estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente. – ¿Puedes moverte en ese estado?

-… - Realmente no quería responderle, realmente le dolía el pecho el haber perdido, porque todo se había ido a la mierda al haber perdido y ahora ser uno de los soldados de la organización del hombre estaba en frente de él.

Pero el dio su palabra y no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con su pueblo y todo sus habitantes si el no cumplía su palabra.

Además de seguro que el… no iba a poder contarla y tampoco alguno de sus pokémon.

-Creo que si… aunque no te voy a mentir podría hasta beber agua del escusado en este momento.

-Jeh – Mientras esperaba que Red guardada a sus pokémon en su cinturón sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento… realmente se veía muy mal el pelinegro. – Toma.

Con algo de esfuerzo pudo atrapar el refresco que había sido lanzado por Giovanni, aunque la manzana no tuvo la misma suerte.

Sin importarle que el refresco se lo hubiera dado Giovanni o que pudiera tener alguna sustancia rara, se lo bebió rápidamente y al sentir todo el líquido bajar por su garganta hacía sentir un agradable sentimiento a su cuerpo. Con sus ojos rápidamente busco donde había caído la manzana y al igual que el refresco se la comió en tan solo unos segundos.

Aún tenía hambre y sed pero con eso al menos pudo calmar sus ansias, ahora con algo de calma y no sabía si era por agradecimiento que miraba a Giovanni esperando que él le informara que hacía en su celda.

-Esperaba al menos un gracias.

-Pues tendrás que seguir esperándolo… por tu culpa estoy en este estado.

-Realmente Surge te dio una paliza.

-Cuando este en mejores condiciones sin importar que pase lo primero que haré es devolverle cada golpe que me dio.

Realmente le gustaba ver esa agresividad en el pelinegro, era realmente distinto que cuando se encontró con él la primera vez, que sin saber quién era lo ayudo y venció a dos magmar con mucha facilidad… pero también con mucha amabilidad.

Él quería que Red luchara casi igual como cuando lucho contra él sin importar que los alrededores fueran destruidos y sin importarle el estado de sus enemigos… Si Red podría realizar esas condiciones en cada combate seria uno de los mejores entrenadores de esta región y de Jhoto.

-Descuida el también tendrá un pequeño castigo. – Aunque Giovanni ya tendría tiempo para pulir a Red… tenía toda una vida.

Red escuchaba la información dada por Giovanni, hoy era la final de la liga Añil y la victoria que tuvo Green contra Blue.

-Así que… la liga ya terminó…

Realmente quería participar no puedo evitar sentirse mal por eso, quería enfrentarse a Green… poder vencer a Green.

-Red tienes un día libre.

-¿he?

-Es tu ultimo día puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres busca una Pc de algún centro pokémon y busca algunos de tus pokémon que tienes guardados en tu pc, ya debes saber que desde el accidente de Mewtwo estamos escasos de muchas cosas.

Red asintió realmente en este día podría despedirse de algunas personas al menos… o de sus pokémon.

-Bueno creo que esta demás decirte que no puedes huir – Dio una pequeña mirada al chico que dio un pequeño suspiro antes de asentir. – Y que no debes mencionar nada que tenga que ver con nuestra guarida o algo que tenga que ver con nosotros.

-¿no te importa que diga que ahora pertenezco al Team Rocket?

-De todas formas lo van a saber y quizás… algún día tendrás que acabar con algunos de tus conocidos.

Lo último dicho por el sonriente Giovanni lo dejaron helado, ya lo había tenido en mente en estos días pero… aun así… él no podría asimilarlo, ni quiera podía imaginarse haciéndole daño a personas y pokémon inocentes.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Red… pero desde mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento, te daré tu nueva vestimenta, en donde dormirás y quieren serán tus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Ya tenía en mente cuales serían sus compañeros ojala que tenga suerte y no sean los que estaba imaginando.

-De acuerdo Giovanni.

Giovanni solo sonrío, y sin nada más que decir se retiró dejando a Red solo.

El chico lanzo a sus seis poké ball para ver el estado de sus pokémon, gracias a Dios o a quien sea ninguno estaba herido o tenía algún tipo de trauma.

-¿No les hicieron nada?

Al haber que ellos negaron la cabeza el suspiro de alivio, y miro con una pequeña sonrisa a sus pokémon me alegro.

-Bueno chicos hay algo que quiero preguntarles.

Todos miraron a su entrenador que los miraba seriamente, algo les decía que esto no les iba a gustar.

-Nos les voy a obligar a seguir a mi lado, no se lo merecen sobre todo tu Gyara ya pasaste de lo peor por culpa de estos malnacidos. - Miro a su pokémon serpiente que solo desviaba la mirada. –por eso quiero saber ¿Quién quiere estar en un lugar segura o con el profesor?

Realmente ni Pika, Saur y Poli se esperaban eso.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

Si llegaste hasta enserio muchas gracias, bueno siempre quise ver un combate entre Green y Blue aunque me había decidido primero en que Green luchara contra su abuelo preferí luego darle algo de protagonismo a mi castaña favorita que no le daré protagonismo hasta un buen rato.

Les invito a leer el trueno rojo o visitar a mi perfil, porque luego de un rato editare un poco los capítulos haber si se hace una diferencia. También tengo que leerme para mi desgracia una de las sagas de Pokémon que mas aburrimiento me da... la saga Yellow... pero bueno aqui es cuando todo el canon del manga lo destruire e.e

Adioooos.


	3. Vs Team Rocket

**Actualice casi en un mes... es mucho mejor que la ultima vez jajaja XD me quede hasta tarde pero pude terminarlo.**

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a su respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado y que no pueda ir a correr.**

**.**

**.**

**Agradecerle a JC PokeDBZ, Guest y a SkyBoss72 por sus comentarios y un saludo para ustedes, obviamente también a Acqua OfThe Back que te responderé al final del cap por tener el comentario mas vergudo... digo ¿no? Sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Dialogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Por Narnia] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[**Ustedes los humanos son la peor escoria del planeta entero] - **Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

**Pokémon Special: El entrenador de la llama oscura.**

**Capitulo 3: Vs Team Rocket**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué harán?

Red solo miraba a su equipo pokémon, realmente no los cambiaría por nada del mundo pero nunca se perdonaría que ellos estuvieran sufriendo por su culpa por lo que pacientemente espero la decisión de sus pokémon.

Poli dio un paso adelante y le guiño el ojo izquierdo, el pelinegro solo sonrió dándole un abrazo que es correspondido por el pokémon agua luchador.

-En serio no sé qué sería de mí sin ti amigo – Al terminar el abrazo el pelinegro noto que su Venusaur junto a Pikachu también estaban frente de él con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico de rojo al estar toda su vida en compañía de pokémon, podía entender lo que cada pokémon trataba de decir con una mirada o algún gruñido, al saber que Pika al único humano que veía como digno era él y que lo seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos lo había llenado de alegría. Lo mismo pasó con su Saur que también se culpaba por no poder derrotar al Rhydon de Giovanni, además de que él sabía que de alguna forma Red haría lo correcto.

Ellos tres han estado junto a él desde el comienzo de su viaje… de alguna manera sabía que sería muy doloroso si se separaran.

Aerodactyl también se había acercado a él y Red le acarició la cabeza, el pokémon prehistórico tenía como un mes de nacido de seguro lo veía como su padre de alguna manera, no quería separarse del entrenador de Pueblo paleta.

Snorlax estaba muy serio, no sabía que hacer… por un lado no le agradaba para nada absolutamente NADA el tener que estar trabajando junto a los soldados que le dieron tantos problemas por todo Kanto, pero por otro lado estaba su entrenador Red de alguna forma él no lo veía como una cosa gorda que solo sirve para acabar con toda la comida posible y dormir, pero el pelinegro lo veía también como su compañero y un gran luchador contra el equipo Rocket.

Además de añadir que se sentía excluido… él también quería participar en la batalla contra Giovanni quizás su ayuda pudo haber hecho la diferencia en ese intenso combate donde todos sus compañeros excepto Pika fueron realmente heridos y su entrenador teniendo que soportar un brutal maltrato por días.

-Lax – El mencionado se quedó mirando a su entrenador que le daba una triste sonrisa – No te sobre esfuerces pensando tanto, solo haz lo que en verdad quieras hacer amigo.

Los demás esperaban algo impaciente la respuesta del pokémon normal, ellos no querían que el equipo se separara.

Al final el pokémon normal se acercó a los demás y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Red que se estaba quejándose de dolor pero trataba de aguantarlo por su Snorlax que mostraba todo su cariño hacia el pelinegro en ese momento.

-Aquí todo se ira a la mierda.

Red junto a los cinco pokémon que estaban a su lado observaban al Gyarados en frente de ellos que no levantaba la mirada hacia ellos por ningún motivo.

Pika junto a Saur y Aero trataban de convencerlo de todas las maneras, Gyara solo desviaba la mirada, mientras que Lax solo miraba seriamente hacia el pokémon serpiente, aún tenía algo de rechazo a la bestia marina por ese descomunal poder junto al cambio de personalidad que obtenía tras un encuentro con la organización criminal.

Poli estaba más concentrado en el siguiente movimiento del pelinegro… él renacuajo no iba hacer ningún movimiento solo quería ver que iba hacer su entrenador.

-Gyara… - Cuando Red intento acercarse…

-¡GROAAAAAHG!

Un fuerte rugido inundo a toda la "habitación" los pokémon retrocedieron solo por el instinto de alejarse del peligro mientras que Red solo miraba con una sonrisa que mostraba su tristeza al estar en esta situación.

-Gyara… yo… - Por un momento cuando Gyara volvió a desviar su mirada pudo ver unas lágrimas que trataban de salir de los ojos de su pokémon… se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo.

* * *

Les falle a todos…

Green no pude combatir contra ti en la Liga pokémon, lo mismo para ti Blue… quería ser estafado por ti al menos una vez más.

Profesor Oak, Bill, Brock, Misty…

Erika, Blaine y... de alguna manera siento que también defraude a ese pequeña chica rubia que salve en el Bosque Verde.

Luego de decirle un discurso entre el bien y el mal… Tuve que terminar en esta situación jah.

¿Qué les diré al verlos?

No quiero pensar que algún día tengamos que atacar a Pueblo Paleta.

Pero lo que más rabia y frustración me da es que también he puesto en una mala situación a mis mejores amigos… a mi familia.

Poli, Saur, Pika, Lax, Aero, Vee y Gyara…

Vee y Gyara que fueron ratas de experimentos para estos lunáticos… ¡PORQUE NO PUDE GANAR!

Giovanni… maldito seas… Giovanni hijo de puta.

-Gyara yo… - Pensé que volvería a dar un rugido pero no, solo está ahí…. Ocultado su mirada de mí.

¿Sientes decepción de mí? ¿Quieres atacarme? De la primera estoy cien por ciento seguro, tu junto a Vee se sentían muy seguros a mi lado y yo también sentía que estaban en buenas manos.

Pero Giovanni nos demostró la realidad, el mundo es muy grande… una parte de mí se emociona por saber eso… enserio ¿en este momento?

-Lo siento… - Luego de eso hice una reverencia y me mantuve con la cabeza abajo. – Me gustaría que siguiéramos juntos, que hubiéramos estado luchando en la Meseta Añil ganando cada combate hasta poder coronarnos campeones.

Notaba ahora las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia mí, podía sentir muchas emociones que me trasmitían mis pokémon… siento que no me merezco que quieran seguir a mi lado.

Pude notar un movimiento delante de mí, al levantar la mirada… Gyara solo me miraba con una cara que mostraba tristeza.

Apretaba mis puños con fuerza, todo esto lo provoco mi estupidez y mi debilidad… provoque el sufrimiento en mis pokémon.

Acercó su enorme cabeza a mí y no pude evitar acariciarla, al mirarnos ambos pude ver todo lo que me quería decir… también quería estar a mi lado pero la otra parte no podía…

Gyara sé muy bien que trataría de destrozar todo lo que hay aquí… no tendría piedad con humanos ni pokémon… por un momento eso paso por mi cabeza, así quizás podríamos salvarnos de todo lo que provoco esa derrota con Giovanni.

Pero… aunque yo también lanzara a los demás al combate, yo no estoy en las mejores condiciones y además sé muy bien que seriamos nuevamente atrapados o peor aún…. Todos asesinados.

Un escalofrió pasa por mi cuerpo ¿yo? ¿Tengo miedo? ¿Miedo a la muerte?

Bueno… aún tengo 11 años creo que es normal, aunque haya tenido en mi viaje situaciones de peligro no podía evitar asustarme cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido.

Agradezco mi tenacidad o ¿será voluntad?

Lo que sea… incluso en un momento así mi cabeza comienza a pensar en otras cosas.

Podríamos salir ilesos contra muchos soldados, lo sé muy bien y además el ejército de Giovanni ha sido reducido demasiado gracias a los líderes de gimnasio, Blue, Green y a mí.

Además combatir contra Koga, Surge, Sabrina y además contra Giovanni… podría salir vivo de ahí si tuviera junto a mí a Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres o al mismo Mewtwo.

Si fuera contra sus tres generales quizás… si tengo mucha suerte.

-¡GROAAAAAHG!

Ese rugido me hace volver a la realidad y mirar de nuevo a Gyara… no pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Créeme me gustaría estar con todos ustedes… pero – Mi voz estaba quebrándose… y sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar muy bien. – Pero no lo merezco en verdad… no lo merezco pero sé muy bien que sin ninguno de ustedes ¡NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR! ¡SIENTO QUE MI CORDURA SE QUEBRARÍA!

Sentía una gotas caerme en mi cabeza no tenía que ser un genio para saber que eran lágrimas de Gyara… soy un idiota.

-No puedo… permitir que sigas así Gyara… - Lo abraza con más fuerza y trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran. – Pero puedes aun tener una buena vida con Misty… con Vee es diferente… él no tiene a donde volver, podría ser con Erika pero… quizás estos hijos de putas vuelvan por él.

El solo pensar que podrían estar experimentando con Vee y frente a mi sin poder hacer nada… de seguro en ese momento mandaría todo a la mierda.

Notaba como con su cola Gyara me correspondía el abrazo – Te llevare a Ciudad celeste… cueste lo que cueste.

Luego de un momento algo de su entusiasmo volvió y no pude evitar sonreír un poco, ese era el Gyara que hacía temblar a todos de miedo… incluso a mi equipo.

-Bien chicos en serio muchas gracias por aun estar a mi lado – Volví acariciarle la cabeza a Gyara que aceptó gustoso. – Como también estarán mentalmente y dentro de mí.

Gyara sonrió con eso, Pika subió a mi hombro y todos los demás se acercaron a mí.

Aún tengo que hablar con Vee y también veré si algún pokémon que tengo en el PC querrá estar conmigo aun… si no pues creo que tratare de enviarlos a la zona safari otra vez y a los demás que Erika o Misty me ayuden donde poder tenerlos.

Espero que no se tomen tan mal lo que les diré…

* * *

-Con que la celda estaba abierta.

Pika le daba una mirada de: ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? Poli se encogió de hombros él era quien más conocía al pelinegro y sabía muy bien que solo en una batalla o si está viajando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

-Muy bien esta será la última aventura que tendremos juntos y yo como entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Sus pokémon lo miraba algo confusos, El pelinegro no los culpaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su celda y mirar hacia los pasillos si había alguien.

Izquierda y derecha.

Nada.

No pudo evitar sonreír y volteo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Bien chicos Giovanni me dijo que este era mi último día de libertad ¿no? – Sus compañeros al escuchar el nombre del Lider del Team rocket no pudieron evitar gruñir de rabia.

-Dijo que podía ser cualquier cosa menos escapar ¿no? – El chico solo los miraba sonriendo – ¿Qué les parecer salir de aquí con estilo?

Gyara junto a Poli sonriendo al captar de inmediato lo que trataba de decir su entrenador, Pika quedo algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho el pelinegro pero lo entendía.

El no comer ni beber, el ser golpeado por un bastardo y perder a sus amigos junto a sus pokémon por una simple derrota…

Realmente el pelinegro necesitaba desahogarse… y no solo él.

Podía sentir el aura que tenía cada pokémon a su lado, Poli, Gyara, Saur, Aero, Lax y el mismo.

Todos querían venganza por todo lo que su entrenador tuvo que pasar y sin anda más que pensar lanzo una descarga eléctrica hacia Red.

-¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA PIKA?

Pika solo dio su típico gruñido y el pelinegro había entendido lo que le reclamaba el ratoncito eléctrico.

-Sé muy bien que si hacemos esto me espera algo muy malo – El pelinegro solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa – el castigo que recibiré luego lo valdrá… Debemos volvernos fuertes, yo también… no quiero que nada les pase estando con estos lunáticos.

Pika solo pude sonreír al igual que los demás al escuchar al entrenador de rojo, aunque sabían muy bien que Red se seguirá lamentando en silencio y era su deber tratar de hacer que él se pueda desahogarse con ellos.

Tenían que proteger ese brillo tan especial que tenía en su mirada el pelinegro, por nada del mundo querían que ese brillo en la mirada de Red se perdiera.

-Muy bien chicos – Preparando las poké ball en su cinturón y con una sonrisa. – Hagamos un gran espectáculo.

* * *

En esa misma guarida que por fuera parecía una cueva más, oculta entre lo más profundos árboles que estaban entre lo que antes era el sector del gimnasio tipo tierra y del Bosque Verde, una zona que ningún pokémon le agradaba visitar ni por accidente, en esa cueva había habitaciones por doquier, la mayoría en muy mal estado, las otras eran simples habitaciones donde sus soldados podían tener algo de "privacidad".

En una habitación oscura, donde fácilmente se podía decir que era la sala de seguridad o de vigilancia por todas las pantallas que había y en ellas se podía observar todos los lugares de la guarida.

Giovanni estaba sentado en frente de las pantallas, observando como en la cámara número cuatro estaba Sabrina de brazos cruzados y apoyando su espalda en la pared… al parecer estaba discutiendo con Koga, lo que era raro para él ya que, siempre era Surge él que tenía ese honor por así decirlo.

Koga luego siguió su camino por el pasillo mientras Sabrina miraba con una sonrisa de victoria el cómo se iba el ninja frustrado.

-Jeh esa chica.

No quería sentir menos a koga o Surge, pero Sabrina era la que más estima le tenía desde que era esa niña que no paraba de doblar las cucharas que encontraba en su camino, a una corta edad tuvo un gran nivel como entrenadora y como no mencionar sus poderes psíquicos.

Surge con su fuerza bruta y sus distintos estilos de lucha ha acabado con grandes enemigos, además con las parálisis provocadas por sus pokémon eléctricos el trabajo le era muy sencillo.

Koga con agilidad con sus técnicas de ninjutsu y taijutsu acaba con rapidez y en silencio contra sus enemigos, algunos los dejaba ir a saber que tenían familia. Era un guerrero que tenía principios era algo que le agradaba a Giovanni… al contrario de Surge.

-Enserio necesito hablar seriamente con Surge.

Cuando tenían que acabar con lunáticos que eran aun peor que ellos mismos, Koga iba sin piedad contra ellos y utilizando los ataques de su pokémon como Toxico… no era un lindo final para sus contrincantes.

Y Sabrina… a ella le gustaba jugar utilizando los miedos de sus enemigos contra ellos, pocas veces utiliza sus poderes psíquicos en forma de ataque, de sus tres comandantes…. Ella era la que más usaba a sus pokémon en combates reales.

-Debo ponerme en forma o quizás algún día me superen.

Se quedó observando la cámara número 16, no había ningún rastro del pelinegro y ahora que lo pensaba ¿en que se caracterizara su teniente? ¿Utilizara agilidad como Koga? ¿La fuerza bruta cómo Surge? O ¿Su especialidad se dedicara en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como él?

-Ya quiero ver en que te convertirás Red.

Ha tenido en mente en probar al pelinegro contra las tres bestias del Team Rcoket pero de seguro sus comandantes se sentirían menos…

-Aunque sería divertido ver como Red, Surge, Koga y Sabrina tendrían que sobrevivir contra las tres Bestias.

Siguió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, estaba pesando en donde sería la próxima guarida, en sus próximos planes y el cómo educaría a Red.

También él no era tonto… Sabía que Lance se había comenzado a mover, tenía que investigar junto a Koga que era lo que tenía planeado el campeón de Kanto.

Luego por su mente paso la imagen de un pequeño pelirrojo que miraba hacia el sonriendo, Abriendo los ojos como platos y sin poder evitar que la ira lo domine de un golpe destruyo la mesa en frente de él.

-Grrrr… Silver…

Levantándose de su asiento y mirando seriamente hacia la nada… lo iba a encontrar, aunque tuviera que destruir cada ciudad, encontraría a su hijo y lo tendría a su lado como debería haber sido todo este tiempo.

En cuanto encuentre a ese viejo desquiciado no iba a dejar nada de él.

-Me pregunto si el chico le molesta el no saber nada de su familia.

Giovanni desde el día que su hijo fue arrebatado de sus manos, muchas cosas cambiaron en él, sus acciones por todo Kanto son pruebas de ello… pero no sabía porque cada vez que veía un chico desprotegido sin hogar… al final terminaba siendo un soldado del Team Rocket… aunque el experto en tipo tierra siempre les daba la opción de poder irse cuando quisieran, aunque ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

-El fin justifica los medios…

Cuando iba a seguir hablando consigo mismo, noto en la cámara 15 como tres de sus soldados que hablaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto se habían puesto en alerta cuando la pared de esa habitación había comenzado a romperse rápidamente y de ese enorme agujero apareció un Snorlax que de un Golpe Cuerpo mando a los tres soldados contra la otra pared dejándolos inconscientes.

Giovanni miraba sorprendido la cámara, no sabía realmente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Al menos así… podremos mudarnos más rápido de lugar – Del mismo agujero que había provocado Snorlax aparece el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que miraba seriamente hacia los tres hombres, luego 2 soldados habían aparecido para luchar contra el chico de rojo lanzándoles cada uno un Golbat.

-Veamos hasta donde puedes llegar Red. – Él no iba interferir, se había dado cuenta lo que le había dicho en la mañana al pelinegro y no evitar sonreír. – Jeh chico listo, pero disfruta tú último día como entrenador de Pueblo Paleta… mañana comenzara tu camino para convertirte en uno de mis mejores hombres.

Con una sonrisa se quedó mirando el espectáculo que le iba a dar el pelinegro contra todos sus hombres.

* * *

.

.

En ese momento… todo se movía en cámara lenta para el pelinegro, el cómo Lax retrocedía luego de su ataque de un salto y el cómo los dos soldados junto a sus Golbat iban hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador.

_Yo sé que pelear_

_Otra noche hay que luchar_

_No entendí me llevan ya_

_Pero no me siento bien_

El pelinegro no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó quieto esperando el momento indicado para lanzar la poké ball que tenía en su mano izquierda.

_Tengo que volver_

_No me dejaré vencer_

_Algo me encontraré_

_No los dejaré llevarme_

_Ohohohoh_

-¡RAYO!

Pika sale de su poké ball y en tan solo en unos segundos lanza un poderoso ataque eléctrico que acaba con los dos Golbat inmediatamente y que sus entrenadores retrocedan por instinto.

-¡VAMOS!

El ratoncito eléctrico salta hacia el hombro del pelinegro que comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la guarida al lado de su Snorlax, rápidamente más soldados aparecen para poder detenerlo y darle su merecido al chico de rojo.

-¡ACABEN CON EL ENANO!

-Si escapa de seguro que Giovanni-sama nos mata.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO MOCOSO!

Un Nidorino, junto a un Arbok y un Nidoking iban hacia Red y sus dos pokémon, el chico solo estaba con una mirada llena de determinación.

-¡INTENTENLO HIJOS DE PUTA!

_Nunca nadie me va a dominar_

_Yo voy a pelear_

_No me rendiré _

_Nunca yo me rendiré_

_NO_

_Ohohohoh_

En un rato acabo rápidamente con Nidorino, Pika miro hacia atrás y noto como los dos solados que habían sido vencidos anteriormente pero antes que lanzaran otra poké ball Pika le da una descarga eléctrica quedando ambos soldados paralizados sin poder hacer nada más que gruñir por sentir todo su cuerpo inmóvil.

Arbok se deslizaba rápidamente por suelo y esquivaba cada ataque eléctrico lanzado por Pika pero el pokémon cobra se dio cuenta tarde cuando Snorlax ya había saltado hacia el usando Golpe cuerpo…. Terminando el combate de un Golpe.

-¡Cuidado con Nidoking!

Pika y Lax asintieron al mismo tiempo, el Nidoking en frente de ellos no hizo nada para ayudar a sus compañeros… al parecer quería luchar solo contra ellos.

-Mocoso… este pokémon es fuerte no creo que podrás contra nosotros ahora.

Red se sintió arrinconado por los tres, saco una Poké ball y la lanzo hacia el suelo con fuerza provocando que saliera mucho humo provocando que los soldados se cubrieran.

-Qué caraj…

_Atrapado estoy _

_Pero no me montarán_

_Jamás lo verán _

_No me rendiré_

_Nunca yo me rendiré_

_NO_

_Mi libertad buscaré..._

Mientras se seguía expandiendo el humo de la poké ball, Nidoking se preparó para defenderse al sentir que Snorlax había salido disparado hacia él, Nidoking midió a la velocidad que iba el pokémon tipo normal para poder contrarrestar el golpe… lo que no sería difícil para el pokémon veneno/tierra al estar acostumbrado a las increíbles velocidades de los Golbat.

El puño derecho del pokémon normal comenzó a ser rodeado por una gran cantidad de energía y lo lanzo hacia Nidoking que se agacho en el momento preciso y contraataco con el mismo ataque.

**Crunsh **

Nidoking sintió un enorme dolor en su puño derecho y luego un fuerte dolor en su rostro por recibir un potente puño de Snorlax que lo mando algunos metros de distancia.

-Rizo defensa…

Cuando todo el humo se dispersó no había rastro de Red ni de sus pokémon, solo estaban sorprendidos de ver al Nidoking debilitado en la pared del gran pasillo.

-Gasto una de sus poké ball para… esto.

No podían dejar de temblar al ver tan gran combinación entre el chico y sus pokémon.

_Que fue lo que pasó_

_No sé qué sucedió_

_Atrapado voy aquí _

_Y no es donde debo estar_

Pika se enfrentaba con un Raticate por toda la habitación a una velocidad increíble utilizando ambos ataque rápido, mientras que Lax estaba haciendo fuerza contra un Machoke donde estaban igualados.

Red había sido atrapado por los látigos cepas de cuatro Weepinbell que lo tenían rodeado, no podía moverse bien por los látigos que lo estaban apretando fuertemente haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

-Vamos suelta un lindo grito de dolor pequeño – Se sorprendía que hubiera una chica aparte de Sabrina en el equipo rocket.

Pika trataba de terminar rápido para ayudar a su entrenador pero él no era muy fuerte físicamente y Lax estaba de desventaja de tipo.

Pero Pika al ver una sombra detrás de Red que conocía muy bien dejo de preocuparse…

_Ya lo sé hay que pelear_

_Con más fuerza hay que luchar_

_Ya verán voy a escapar_

_Piénsenlo es mejor soltarme_

_Ohohohoh_

Los látigo cepas comenzaron a congelarse poco a poco hasta llegar a los pokémon tipo hierba que quedaron también congelados, Luego Red pudo liberarse gracias a la ayuda de Poli que estaba oculto en su espalda.

-Cuando…

-No me subestimen… NI A MIS POKÉMON.

Poli lanzo de ambas manos dos chorros de agua que impactaron contra los cuatros soldados, momento que Raticate se distrajo y Pika lo debilito utilizando cola veneno, Lax ya algo fastidiado dio un fuerte cabezazo a Machoke que hizo retroceder al pokémon luchador y fue debilitado de un rayo de Pika.

-Sigamos chicos.

Pero no pudieron seguir su camino… muchos Golbat iban hacia ellos, Red hizo volver a Pika y lanzo a Gyara que lanzo un poderoso ataque de agua que provoco que la mayoría de los pokémon tipo veneno fueran derrotados.

-¡No podemos permitir que seamos derrotados por un niño!

-¡Golbat aire afilado!

Los seis Golbat que aún estaban en combate comenzando aletear rápidamente sus alas para provocar varias ráfagas de aire capaz de cortar lo que se encontraran en su camino, algunas alcanzaron a Red provocándole algunos cortes en toda su ropa y en su rostro, el pelinegro solo gruñía al sentir un gran ardor en su rostro y brazos.

Gyara junto a Lax no se sintieron muy afectados por los leves cortes provocados por las ráfagas de aire… solo Poli por ser un ataque efectivo para pokémon tipo lucha.

_Nunca nadie me va a dominar_

_Yo voy a pelear_

_No me rendiré _

_Nunca yo me rendiré_

_NO_

_Ohohohoh_

-¡GROAAAAAHG!

Las ráfagas de aire fueron detenidas con un fuerte rugido provocado por Gyara, los Golbat retrocedieron un poco algo intimidados al igual que sus entrenadores.

-¡Lax hiperrayo! – Red con su mano derecha apunto hacia sus enemigos - ¡Gyara Hidrobomba! ¡Poli rayo hielo!

Los tres pokémon lanzan los tres ataques, al impactar contra los grandes murciélagos quedaron fuera de combate.

Red regreso a Lax a su poké ball antes agradeciéndole y felicitándolo por todo lo que había hecho desde que empezó todo esto, también regreso a Gyara para que el pokémon semi dragón no destruyera todo… por ahora.

Poli se balanceaba de un lado a otro esperando a los siguientes oponentes, Red también con una mirada algo retadora miraba a los soldados que no sabían que hacer.

_Atrapado estoy _

_Pero no me montarán_

_Jamás lo verán _

_No me rendiré_

_Nunca yo me rendiré_

_NO_

_Mi libertad buscaré..._

_Si… _

_SOY LIBRE…_

-¡QUIEN SIGUE!

Ningún soldado respondió al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, algunos apretaban los puños de sentirse tan humillados por un chico de 11 años y otros solo temblaban… más aun cuando pensaban que esto lo provocaba solo un niño.

-(Este mocoso… cuando crezca será imparable… no creo que ni Giovanni-sama pueda con el) – Los pensamientos de un soldados que no paraba de temblar… sin importarle su dignidad o su código de honor iba directo a la salida de esta habitación.

Pero…

**BOOOM**

Un poderoso rayo dejo al soldado cobarde con graves quemaduras e inconsciente… ¿Quién fue el causante? Nada más que un Electabuzz que estaba junto a su entrenador… .

-Tu… - Por la mente del pelinegro apareciendo todos los golpes que le había dado el maniático de Ciudad Carmin, apretó los puños y los dientes para no dejarse llevar… ni en su mejor forma podría golpear a Surge.

Surge ignoro completamente al pelinegro y les dio una mirada asesina a los soldados. – Si alguien más quiere escapar… no seré tan amable la próxima vez.

-¡SI SEÑOR! – Gritaron los soldados rocket al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO ME IGNORES! – Apunto con el puño izquierdo cerrado hacia donde estaba el líder del gimnasio eléctrico con su pokémon. - ¡POLI PISTOLA DE AGUA!

El pokémon renacuajo de su brazo derecho lanza un ataque de tipo agua hacia Surge pero el ataque es detenido por un campo de fuerza de color verde provocado por Electabuzz.

-Grrr protección.

-Jeh – Surge se cruzó de brazos y mirando con una gran sonrisa hacia Red y su pokémon. – Esta es la revancha que he estado esperando yo y mi Electabuzz ¡Rayo!

Electabuzz lanza un potente ataque eléctrico que se dirigía a una gran velocidad a Poli que salta en el momento indicado para poder salir ileso del ataque eléctrico.

-Ten cuidado Poli – El chico trata de no perder de vista ni a Surge ni a su pokémon eléctrico. – Eres muy vulnerable en el aire.

Poli miro hacia Red y le respondió a su entrenador asintiendo la cabeza cuando sintió la presencia del pokémon eléctrico cerca suyo y volteo rápidamente y pudo detener la mega patada del rival con su brazo derecho. Poli lanzo un potente puñetazo que Electabuzz detuvo con su mano y con una gran sonrisa.

-Poli/Electabuzz

-ACABALO

Luego de la orden de sus entrenadores los dos tuvieron un gran intercambio de golpes con puños y patadas, los dos al llegar al suelo dieron un salto hacia atrás.

-Rayo

-Rayo hielo

Ambos pokémon lanzan los dos potentes ataques que al chocar contra el otro provocando una explosión y que se esparciera mucho humo, Aprovechando eso ambos se lanzan en contra del otro comenzando nueva mente un intercambio de golpes.

Mega patada y puño trueno contra Mega puño y Golpe Karate.

Red miraba la batalla de Poli contra Electabuzz y no pudo evitar emocionar al ven un gran combate, tan concentrado estaba en el combate que no se dio cuenta de su entorno hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su estómago provocado por una patada de Surge que lo hizo salir disparado algunos pasos.

-Nuestro líder me prohíbe golpearte – Apenas podía levantarse al sentir el dolor en su estómago que también lo hizo acordarse del hambre que tenía… de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. -¡Y ASI ES COMO LE PAGAS!

Surge se acercaba a paso lento hacia Red, disfrutando la cara de dolor que tenía el niño pero por culpa de eso cometió el mismo error que el pelinegro. No vio cuando Poli comenzó a tener una gran ventaja de la batalla, Electabuzz lanzaba un puño trueno con su izquierda y luego con la derecha pero el balanceo del renacuajo era espectacular y esquivaba con gran facilidad cada ataque de Electabuzz.

Cuando el pokémon eléctrico perdió la paciencia lanza un golpe que era demasiado abierto, Poli lo noto y contraataco con un poderoso mega puño que lo hizo volar muchos metros pero antes de salir disparado Poli lo ataco con un rayo hielo dejándolo inconsciente… y congelado.

-Sera un placer escuchar tus suplicas de piedad – Antes de pisar el rostro del pelinegro que solo le daba una mirada desafiante que desespera al teniente pero su desesperación se convirtió en dolor al sentir un potente puñetazo en su rostro que lo lanzo muchos metros hacia atrás.

Poli ayudo rápidamente a levantarse a su entrenador que le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, los dos miraban seriamente el como el líder de gimnasio se levanta con una gran ira, notando una gran vena en su rostro.

-¡ESTAN MUERTOS!

Cualquiera hubiera lanzando otro pokémon pero Surge se dejaba llevar demasiado por su emociones cuando se sentía humillado como ahora… se lanzó hacia ellos lanzando un derechazo que Poli detuvo con sus manos, al pokémon renacuajo le sorprendía la potencia del ataque tanto que no dudo en contraatacar al humano con un gancho y luego otro derechazo que lo hizo retroceder.

Al volverse levantar noto que solo estaba Poli balanceándose de un lado a otro pero no había ningún rastro de Red.

-DONDE ESTAS MALDITO MOCO…

No pudo continuar al sentir una pequeña molestia en su estómago se sorprendió que el pelinegro tuviera las agallas o la estupidez para atacarlo, luego sintió otra molestia el chico le había conectado un golpe en su abdomen los golpes en si no eran precisos ni siquiera era algo potente.

no pudo evitar reírse de los golpes del chico de rojo – Enserio eres patético ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Cuando iba a lanzarle un puñetazo notó como sus pies estaban pegados al suelo provocando que el golpe que lanzo el teniente pudiera ser fácilmente esquivado por el pelinegro.

-Eres tan idiota que no te diste ni cuenta cuando Poli congelo tus pies… ¿Enserio tuve que ser golpeado por alguien como tú?

La ira invadió el cuerpo de Surge que de alguna forma pudo destruir el hielo de sus pies… al menos su pierna izquierda.

-Increíble… - No pudo ocultar la cara de asombro Red ni su pokémon tenía que admitirlo Surge realmente era resistente.

Surge respiraba con dificultad se había esforzado en poder sacar su pie de ahí solo miraba con odio el cómo Red ordenaba a su pokémon lanzar un chorro de agua contra el… pero ese ataque se detuvo en frente de él.

-¿QUÉ?

-Grrr – Surge solo gruñía de frustración – Debiste haberme vencido antes de que llegaran.

Una energía morada envolvió el ataque de agua y lo convirtió en una gran esfera de agua que iba a una gran velocidad contra Red pero Poli detenía el ataque con sus manos aunque retrocedía poco a poco.

-¡Lánzalo hacia arriba!

Poli asentía y con algo de esfuerzo lanzo la bola de agua que al impactar con el techo hizo un agujero que sorprendió a Red y a Surge.

-El ataque había aumentado…

-Diría que fue como el triple… - Susurro Surge

Unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose hacia ellos Poli se puso en posición de batalla y Red preparaba la poké ball de Gyara para la próxima batalla.

-Sabrina…

-Red…

Los dos se miraban seriamente la chica de cabello largo y de color morado oscuro, sus ojos como dos rubíes la intensidad del rojo de sus ojos no era tan intenso como los del pelinegro… para cualquiera sería una belleza pero para Red un enemigo más.

La chicha al verlo no pude evitar recordar las derrotas que tuvo a causa de Green y especialmente de Blue junto a Red, la chica psíquica miraba con un leve enojo hacia el pelinegro que la miraba seriamente.

-(Lax aguanta muchos ataques especiales… sería la mejor opción contra Sabrina) – Al intentar cambiar de poké ball su cuerpo no reaccionaba y una energía de color rosada lo hizo estrellarse con la pared que estaba a su espalda. – Grrr maldita sea ¡ESO DOLIO!

La chica no pudo evitar reírse de ver el estado que estaba el chico. - ¿Eso es todo chico?

Surge ya se había liberado por completo del hielo cuando se acercaba al lado de Sabrina sintió otra presencia. – Koga.

Red solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y unas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. – Esto se va a poner feo.

* * *

Ciudad verde.

Los habitantes sin saberlo en su ciudad natal había sido testigo de un gran combate en contra el líder del Team Rcoket, el problema con los pokémon salvajes había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana algunos estaban seguros que fue gracias a un chico que tenía un Venusaur, un Aerodactyl y un Gyarados.

Querían darle las gracias pero no sabían absolutamente nada del paradero del chico, no le dieron importancia al ser un entrenador pokémon por lo que si volvieran a verlo le darían las gracias… aun si el último lugar que fue el chico estaba hecho pedazos.

Pero a una pequeña niña de cabello rubia que llevaba un pequeño Rattata en sus brazos miraba llena de preocupación por la ventana de su pequeña casa… no sabía porque pero no paraba de pensar en el chico que le había salvado la vida en el Bosque Verde.

-Solo espero que este bien… - Sintió la mirada preocupada que tenía su pokémon. – Creo que tendría que ponerte un lindo nombre ¿no?

Luego de un rato su pokémon también le sonrió la chica seguía mirando por la ventana esperando que ojala el chico llegara a la ciudad a salvo.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver… al menos me hubiera gustado saber tu nombre.

Sin saber que sus suplicas se harían realidad… pero no de la manera que ella quisiera.

* * *

Red suspiraba con dificultad a su lado estaba Saur que estaba agotado por luchar contra un poderoso Golbat, un Raichu y un increíble Kadabra.

Los tres comandantes del Team Rocket miraban al chico que con suerte estaba en pie, Surge era el único que jadeaba de los tres por la batalla anterior contra Red.

Koga estaba sorprendido que en el estado que estaba el chico podía seguir dando pelea.

Sabrina ya tenía un interés en el chico desde que lo conoció, el cómo sacrificar todo para salvar a un Eevee o el cómo pudo hacer una diferencia al luchar contra las tres aves legendarias en Ciudad Azafran.

Y ahora…

Esos ojos llenos de vida… una llama de voluntad que a pesar de todo seguirá quemando todo a su paso.

-Ahora que nuestros comandantes dejaron débil al mocoso es hora de acabar con él.

Surge solo sonrió al escuchar eso y Koga estaba algo fastidiado al escuchar eso, cuando los soldados lanzaron algunos Raticate, Machoke, Zubat y Graveler.

Venusaur solo gruño y una enorme cantidad de hojas navajas juntas a los látigos cepas del pokémon inicial derrotaron a todos los pokémon de los soldados que miraban sorprendidos que aun podían seguir luchando.

Los soldados iban a seguir lanzando a sus otros pokémon pero ninguno podía seguir moviéndose, lo que sorprendio al pelinegro, a Surge y un poco a Koga.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con mucha dificultad uno de los soldados a la psíquica.

-El chico merece una derrota más digna que ser derrotado por unas basuras como ustedes que no hacían nada más que temblar de miedo antes de que Surge llegara… deberían largar ¡AHORA!

Y Sabrina haciendo un movimiento rápido con su brazo derecho los soldados salieron disparados hacia la salida de esa habitación hasta estrellarse con una pared y quedando inconscientes.

-Gracias… supongo.

-He esperado esto desde que nos venciste en Ciudad Azafran ¡Kadabra Psicorayo!

Red daba una pequeña sonrisa al menos esos soldados le dieron el tiempo suficiente para dar dos ataques más.

Mientras el pokémon psíquico preparaba su cuchara para lanzar su ataque se sorprendió al ver la gran flor de Venusaur que brillaba intensamente fue cuando los tres comandantes abrieron los ojos como platos y se dieron cuenta de su error.

-Mierda el agujero en el techo. – Golbat al escuchar la voz de su entrenador se puso delante de él para protegerlo.

-¡RAYO SOLAR SAUR!

Saur dio un gran rugido y lanzo un potente ataque que se dirigía hacia los tres pokémon pero los ojos de Kadabra comenzaron a brillar y un gran campo de fuerza de color verde apareció.

Pero aun así… el ataque no desaparecía hasta que provoco una gran explosión.

-Agradezcan a mi Kadabra inútiles…

-Cierra tu maldita boca Sabrina… ya he tenido suficiente hoy.

-Silencio… tenemos que dejarlo inconsciente para nuestro señor Giovanni, Surge… Sabrina.

-¡Sí! – Afirmaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Al desaparecer todo el humo y polvo provocado por Saur solo quedaba Red con una Poké ball en su mano derecha… los tres notaron que era la de su Pikachu.

-Golbat ¡Ataque ala!

-Raichu ¡Onda trueno en el mocoso!

El pokémon murciélago salió disparado hacia Red mientras que Raichu lanzo una descarga eléctrica que se dirigía hacia el pelinegro que solo los miraba seriamente.

-5… - Fue lo único que susurro el pelinegro.

-4…

-3… - En ese momento Red lanzo la poké ball de su pokémon eléctrico.

-2... – Momento que todos notaron que la poké ball estaba llena de electricidad.

-1… - El Kadabra de Sabrina uso tele transportación junto a su ama para salir ilesos. – ¡TRUENO!

Luego de eso todo fue iluminado por una gran cantidad de Luz… en una habitación el líder de la organización mando a su Cloyster usar protección.

Koga se levantó con mucha dificultad de los escombros provocado por el gran ataque del pokémon eléctrico realmente no se podía meter en su cabeza que alguien más que su señor podría atacar con su pokémon en solo cinco segundos.

Siguió mirando por todos lados de lo que quedaba de la habitación… se sorprendía más de que la guarida pudo aguantar tan potente ataque, hasta que noto que un campo de fuerza rodeaba toda la guarida.

-Pantalla luz… bien hecho Sabrina.

Se quedó mirando donde estaba su compañero especializado en tipo eléctrico inconsciente con sus ojos en blanco y algo de electricidad quedaba en todo su cuerpo.

-Surge se llevó casi todo el impacto…

-Me… venció… - Koga miraba con algo de intereses a Surge que trataba de decirle algo. – Con mis propias armas.

-Los guantes aislantes ¿he? – Koga solo miraba el gran agujero que había sido provocado seguramente por los pokémon del pelinegro. – Ese chico nunca dejare de sorprenderme.

* * *

-¡Vayan por Red!

-¡SI SEÑORITA SABRINA!

Un grupo de seis soldados salían rápidamente de la guarida utilizando a Persian y Tauros para encontrar el rastro del chico de Pueblo Paleta. Sabrina en ese momento junto a su Kadabra no soportaron más en mantener la barrera que disminuía los ataques especiales de los enemigos, no quería ni saber lo que hubiera provocado ese trueno sin su barrera.

Sacudió su larga cabellera y no le dio tanta importancia los pensamientos que tenía sobre el pelinegro y lo que sucedería con él luego de toda esta actuación que había hecho.

-Kadabra vamos a ver qué es lo que está haciendo Giovanni-sama. – El pokémon psíquico asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de vigilancia.

.

.

Gracias a Aerodactyl Red pudo llegar fácilmente a la entrada del Bosque Verde, el chico respiraba con dificultad y su estado estaba mucho peor que cuando había comenzado el día.

Quería ya llegar a Ciudad Verde rápido no sabía porque pero de alguna forma quería hasta despedirse de esa pequeñita rubia pero su pokémon comenzó a rugir y preparándose para una batalla a lo que Red solo dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO!

Su paciencia había llegado al límite y había lanzado las poké ball de Lax junto a Gyara, los tres pokémon miraban a su entrenador que trataba de calmarse un poco sabía muy bien que Lax había luchado ya mucho y Aero había luchado contra el Golbat de Koga junto al Kadabra de Sabrina.

-Esperen mi señal y les darán un hiperrayo al mismo tiempo ¿entendido?

Los tres rugieron a lo que Red asentía seriamente por la buena respuesta de sus pokémon, el chico de ojos rojos caminaba lentamente hacia Ciudad Verde sin importarle que le iba a dar la espalda a sus enemigos… sentía unos rápidos paso asi que le dio la orden a sus tres pokémon.

-HIPERRAYO

Los tres lanzan un poderoso ataque de energía de color dorado que provoco una gran explosión dentro del bosque, muchos pokémon voladores escapaban rápidamente desde el aire, y los pokémon insectos trataban de buscar un buen refugio y un lugar donde los gritos de dolor de los soldados junto a sus pokémon no se oyeran tan fuertes.

Red regreso a Lax mientras Gyara apago rápidamente las llamas que habían sido provocadas por sus ataques, al terminar fue recibido por unas caricias en su cuerpo por parte de Red y lo regreso a su poké ball.

-Aero… vamos a Pueblo Paleta… si quieres vuela despacio… debes guardar energías.

Con sus fuertes patas toma a Red desde sus hombros y comienza a volar hacia pueblo paleta algo triste que no pudo encontrarse con la pequeña niña.

Sin saber que la chica pudo notarlo desde su ventana.

* * *

-Abuelo…

-¿Si Green?

-¿Por qué tuvo que venir con nosotros la chica ruidosa? – Green apuntaba hacia la castaña que saludaba con mucha alegría a todas las personas con las que se encontraba del pueblo que le correspondían el saludo con el mismo sentimiento al ver a una chica linda tan llena de alegría.

-Pues… porque yo también soy de Pueblo Paleta – El ver como la castaña le respondia con un tono algo dulce y le sacaba la lengua solo hacia perder la paciencia al nuevo campeón. - ¿Cierto Profesor?

El anciano no pudo evitar reírse por la escena, se alegraba mucho por la castaña y que su nieto se llevaba el título de campeón al igual que el en sus tiempos de juventud.

-¿Qué harás ahora Green?

-Estaré algunos días contigo supongo… - El chico solo cruzaba sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos – de seguro luego seguiré entrenando y tratare de encontrar al idiota.

Blue solo le daba una sonrisa algo coqueta al castaño - ¿Preocupadoooo?

El castaño solo dio un gruñido como respuesta… - Quizás me iré antes abuelo solo para no estar al lado de ella.

-Lo que sea… yo también debo hacer algunas cosas y veré si puedo hacer algo por Red – Al decir eso la chica desviaba la mirada.

Oak solo miraba las acciones de ambos chicos y de alguna forma podía sentir la preocupación que tenían por el chico de rojo iba a mencionar algo para molestarlos pero cuando sentía que algo de dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia ellos volteo rápidamente hacia la entrada del Pueblo.

-Pónganse en alerta chicos…

Green sin dudarlo lanza la poké ball de Charizard para poder derrotar cualquier amenaza, mientras que Blue tenía la poké ball de Blasty en su mano derecha para lo que viniera.

Charizard al notar una silueta en el aire se preparaba para lanzar una gran llamarada pero al ver bien de quien se trataba no hizo ningún movimiento lo que llamo mucho la atención de su entrenador.

Los tres se sorprendieron y se alegraron bastante al reconocer a ese Aerodactyl y al entrenador de rojo que llevaba el pokémon prehistórico pero esa alegría se desvanecia poco a poco al ver las heridas de ambos… especialmente del estado del chico.

Al aterrizar Red miraba con una pequeña sonrisa el cómo Green junto a Blue iban rápidamente hacia el dejando atrás a un profesor Oak que hacia todo lo posible para alcanzarlos.

-Chicos… yo… - Sus piernas le fallaba y sentía como las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecían pero antes de caer al suelo los dos chicos lo atraparon. – Estoy… en… casa.

-¡RED! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver como Red al decir esas palabras había quedado inconsciente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3**

El capitulo más largo por ahora la verdad estoy jodido de sueño y si tengo algún error en el cap por favor haganmelo saber... ¿Notarn la canción de Spirit? justo pasaban esa película por la tele y pensé que iba precisa para esa escena.

Ahora voy a responderle a Acqua OfThe Back: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y en si la saga Yellow es muy entretenida tiene ideas realmente geniales, la combinación de los pokedex holders junto a los comandantes del Team rocket contra el alto mando. Pero hay cosas que pudieron usarse de una mejor manera... una de ellas es el Giovanni contra Lance y en si la batalla final.

Se que tienen que darle protagonismo a Yellow por ser un personaje propio del manga (es como el típico OC en los fanfic) pero en si tambien la presentación de este nuevo personaje y su historia fue echo de la manera más floja posible... hubiera preferido mejor que esta saga se tratara del pasado de Blue (Aunque eso nos muestran desde las próximas sagas,al igual que el de Green... un poco) pero de Red solo sabemos que de pequeño jugaba con Poliwag y para mi este personaje no tendrá padres hasta que los vea... ¿no se les hace raro que en las pocas veces que sale la casa de Red solo esta él? o junto a Gold en el capitulo especial del 2013.

Pero eso ya son quejas propias que espero que algún día salgan a la luz, pero como decía siento que pudieron darle tambien una mejor explicación de los poderes de Yellow aunque puedan meterme toda esa mierda... para mi Yellow fue creada solo para ser el personaje "Moe" y en este mismo Fandom es muestra de aquello... pero ya me voy del tema y si quieres el porque sigo esto... lo diré en el próximo cap :v sigo diciendo que esta saga tenia mucho potencial tanto como los juegos Rubí y Zafiro pero que no aplicarlo bien... una lastima en verdad.

PD: Son las ultimas semanas de mi ultimo año escolar y me están llenando de examenes, tengo que sacar los papeles para poder sacarme del servicio militar (antes sin dudarlo hubiera ido... pero sinceramente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... como sacar adelante a mi familia ¿no?) también los papeles para hacer la practica y para matricularme a un instituto o a la universidad si le podemos llamar a esa cosa que esta en mi ciudad... así que estaré algo ocupado.

Pero el cap 4 en verdad tengo que pensar bien los dialogos entre los personajes porque en si lo que va a suceder lo tengo hace tiempo... aun no me he podido leer el manga XD además que subiré algún One-shot basados en el anime de pokémon o historias cortas... bueno muchas cosas así que... estoy seguro que volveré mas productivo... Bueno ya son las 2 AM espero llegar a la escuela XD

Cuídense y quizás si escriba el cap 4 y los demás en los fines de semana :) así que a los que sigan la historia no se preocupen cuando estoy mas presionado más productivo soy XP


	4. Adiós Red de Pueblo Paleta

**Cada vez actualizo más rápido… estoy realmente sorprendido de mí mismo jajaja quiere agradecerle todos sus comentarios en serio me animaron demasiado y aquí tienes su recompensa espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora iré por los reviews aquí porque dejare otro regalito para el final del cap.**

**Acqua OfThe Back: Otra vez con un comentario vergudo, ya me caes bien y más ahora que aceptas lo mal planificado que fue la tercera generación… tenían de todo para ser una de las mejores digo hasta el protagonista tenía a su padre y lo único que nos dan es una batalla de gimnasio con unas simples palabras de aliento y no me vengan con que en Omega lo arreglan se me hace mes sentimental ver la escena sin palabras de cuando le ganas a liga en BW2 y tu madre te está esperando.**

**Pero eso sí algunos pokémon de Hoenn son vergudos: Salamance, Gardevoir, Taillow, etc… NO USES CHEATS COBARDE XD.**

**JC PokeDBZ: Usted se me calla ¡NO SABE NADA! ¡NADA! Jajajaja saludos… bueno siempre note algo de química en ambos y a no me engañan… SABRINA LE TENIA GANAS EN EL MONTE PLATEADO.**

**Prietar: Usted sabe campeón… la verdad pude haberle editado algo la letra pero la canción es tan buena que no me atrevo.**

**Guest: Si Red fuera el protagonista del mismo anime no cambiaría nada… Ash está bien como protagonista (Ignoremos Teselia y Kalos por favor) el inmortal es un gran entrenador y ha tenido un buen desarrollo como personaje (si te la atención eso ve a mi perfil y entenderás algo) y ganar una liga es muy difícil ¿Eres capaz de ganar todos los combates online? En eso al menos el anime es realista además agrégale que cada vez hay nuevos ataques, pokémon y habilidades como métodos de combate que Ash tiene aprender y aplicarlos para poder ganar… DENLE ALGO DE CREDITO AL PERSONAJE JODER… a veces me cabrea mucho el fandom de pokémon Special.**

**Gary sí que es un perdedor… y no te preocupes le hare muchas historias al inmortal.**

**Luky-chan: owwwwww *comienza a rodar por el suelo* nunca me habían alabado tanto un proyecto mío… ¡SIENTO QUE MI AUTOESTIMA SE RECUPERA! Y gracias enserio, pues pude pasar y ahora solo tengo que esperar la llamada de la empresa… ha cierto y la PSU al final del mes.**

**Enserio gracias al leerlos me motive mucho para escribir rápidamente el siguiente cap… el cual estoy muy contento como ha quedado… sin nada más que agregar (ROMPI LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS 8 REVIEWS EN 3 CAPITULOS ¡YEAH!).**

**Sin nada más que decir ¡comencemos!**

* * *

**Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Por Narnia] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[**Ustedes los humanos son la peor escoria del planeta entero] -**Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

**Pokémon Special: El entrenador de las llamas negras.**

**Capítulo 4: Adiós Red de Pueblo Paleta**

**.**

**.**

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! -El grito del teniente Surge se escucha por toda la guarida del Team Rocket... bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

Koga solo suspiraba… era normal que Sabrina se estuviera burlando del pobre líder eléctrico… pero nunca con tantas ganas como ahora ni con esa risa algo burlesca.

-Es que… -Otras vez no pudo continuar por la risa que la estaba invadiendo tanto que abrazaba su estómago para intentar de ocultar esa actitud a los demás. -Es que… jajajajaja otra vez… te volvió a vencer.

Y comenzó a volver a reír… Koga no la culpa, él también se burlaba de su compañero… mentalmente claro está. Mientras que la "victima" golpeo con mucha rabia el suelo provocando un pequeño cráter con su puño derecho miraba con demasiada rabia todo a su alrededor:

Ya no quedaba casi ninguna habitación en pie gracias al potente trueno del ratoncito eléctrico del pelinegro, muchos de sus hombres estaban con muchas heridas y para que decir los pokémon de aquellos hombres… sobre todo el… con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y en un estado muy lamentable para su "orgullo".

-Y pensar que pudo provocar todo este desastre en esas condiciones… -La voz del ninja atrajo la atención del rubio. -Ya veo porque Giovanni lo quiere de nuestro lado a toda costa.

Sabrina por fin pudo calmarse y se quedó mirando a sus dos "queridos" compañeros con esa seriedad que siempre acompañaba a su bello rostro. -El chico es fuerte no cabe duda de eso… pero lo que ocurrió también fue culpa nuestra nos confiamos demasiado y nos dejamos llevar mucho por nuestras ganas de cobrar venganza en contra de Red… cosa que el maldito uso para su beneficio al final.

La chica apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al igual que Koga… Surge dio otro puñetazo con fuerza al suelo lleno de rabia y frustración.

**Flash back**

-Esto se va a poner feo.

Poli trata de atacar a los líderes de gimnasio antes de que atacaran a su entrenador comenzado a girar sobre si y lanzar pistola de agua en varias direcciones pero que ninguna afecto a sus contrincantes ya que se detenían antes de impactar en Sabrina y en los demás, la chica psíquica rápidamente hace un movimiento brusco con su mano derecha y con los ataques tipo agua crea una gran esfera de agua que impacta en Poli… dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡POLI!- Con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar corre hacia su compañero que había sido vencido por su propio ataque multiplicado varias veces por la psíquica. -Lo hiciste muy bien amigo… descansa.

Al regresarlo a su poké ball rápidamente lanza las poké ball de Lax y la de Aero, momento que también Koga lanza a su Golbat uno mucho más grande de lo normal según los ojos del entrenador de rojo, Sabrina lanza a su Kadabra y Surge aprovecha para lanzar a un Raichu.

-(No sabía que tenía un Raichu…)- Gotas de sudor caían por el rostro del pelinegro pero aun así no se iba a rendir además estaba seguro que con la defensa de Lax y la velocidad de Aero podrían salir de aquí. – Aero ¡Vuela! Y ¡supersónico!

El pokémon prehistórico rápidamente se elevó en el aire y lanza unas ondas supersónicas que hacen que los pokémon junto a sus entrenadores traten de taparse los oídos al menos a Raichu tuvo el efecto indicado porque estaba atacándose así mismo con su cola.

-Nos salvaremos de los ataques eléctricos por ahora…

-¡Kadabra!

El pokémon psíquico asintió seriamente y se teletransportó detrás del pokémon volador que volteo sorprendido y trato de atacarlo con un hiperrayo pero un rayo de energía de color morado de parte de Kadabra lo mando con mucha fuerza hacia al suelo.

-¡Golbat! ¡Colmillo venenoso!

-¡Lax! ¡Golpe cabeza y luego hiperrayo!

-¡Kadabra confusión!

-¡Aero!

Surge solo apretaba los dientes y esperaba impacientemente que su Raichu volviera en sí, el Golbat de Koga rápidamente se lanzó hacia Lax que también esperaba el momento indicado para acertar el fuerte cabezazo al pokémon murciélago que retrocedió un poco por el fuerte impacto pero se recompuso rápidamente con su alas lanzado unas ráfagas de aire cortantes hacia el pokémon normal que recibió todo el ataque por completo.

-¡NO TE RINDAS!

Al escuchar el grito de su entrenador y abre su boca para cargar una fuerte onda de energía de color dorado que dejo muy mal herido al pokémon veneno, en el mismo momento una esfera de energía de color morado iba hacia Aero que pudo esquivarlo rápidamente volando en el momento indicado.

-Lax… mega… - rápidamente su vista fue cubierta por un traje negro… bueno por el ninja que lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados.- Ya fue suficiente chico… llegaste muy lejos pero esto termina aquí.

Ni siquiera supo lo que paso después pero cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había sido impactado muchas veces contra la pared… sintió un poco de sangre caer por su rostro… cosa que lo hizo recordar la derrota que tuvo contra Giovanni.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI DESGRACIADO!

Koga no supo porque ese grito le había hecho pensar por un segundo a retroceder por su seguridad pero no lo hizo se quedó mirando fríamente al lastimado niño.

Kadabra tenía inmovilizado a Aero con sus poderes psíquicos momento que aprovecho Raichu para lanzar un poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia el pokémon prehistórico que rugía de dolor.

Surge sonría por ver eso mientras que la chica psíquica miraba al pokémon normal que trataba de atacar con sus puños al veloz murciélago sin éxito alguno solo recibía ataques demasiados veloces de parte de las alas de Golbat.

Lax lleno de furia dio un gran salto al suelo provocando un terremeto que lastimo mucho al ratón eléctrico y hacer que los tres comandantes del equipo rocket perdieran el equilibrio, el pelinegro estaba algo alegre por saber que su pokémon tenía guardado un truco bajo la manga y aprovecho ese ataque para poder alejarse del ninja veneno.

Aero se levantó con dificultad y lleno de rabia lanzo un poderoso hiperrayo hacia Kadabra que invoco una gran barrera de color verde para protegerse provocando una explosión dejando ambos pokémon agotados.

Red regreso a su pokémon volador y lanzo a Saur, que lanzo una lluvia de golpes con sus látigos Golbat esquivaba cada golpe con su velocidad, Kadabra teles transportándose y raichu usando su velocidad pero no salió ileso como Golbat.

-¡Mega puño!

El puño derecho fue envuelto por una energía de color blanco y fue lanzado hacia el pokémon psíquico que se había telestransportado cerca del pokémon normal.

Sabrina hizo un movimiento con sus delicadas manos y los ojos de Kadabra fueron envueltos por una energía morada provocando que el ataque de Lax como el mismo fuera detenido por uno de los ataques más poderosos de Kadabra… Psíquico.

Kadabra moviendo su cuchara hizo que el pokémon normal se estrellara con el suelo muchas veces para luego ser lanzado hacia la pared para luego lanzar por completo el ataque conocido como psíquico que era un rayo de energía que iba hacia Lax que pudo reponerse rápidamente para contrarrestar con un hiperrayo.

Provocando una gran explosión y que una ráfaga de viento hiciera que Saur detuviera su lucha contra Raichu y contra Golbat para ver el resultado, al igual que Red y Sabrina que cubrían sus ojos y esperaban que todo el humo junto al viento se calmara para ver el resultado.

Ambos pokémon estaban de pies pero se notaba que el que tuvo más daño fue el pokémon tipo normal y Red lo regreso a su poké ball antes que ocurriera algo mucho más grave cuando estaba a punto de lanzar a Gyara el rugido de Saur lo sorprendió.

-Estas… ¿seguro?- Saur asintió con la cabeza y lanzo unas afiladas hojas que Kadabra no pudo esquivar por lo agotado que estaba por la lucha contra Snorlax.

Sabrina solo miraba seriamente sabía que su pokémon podía continuar y al igual que Koga ahora se estaban dejando llevar un poco en el combate recordando las derrotas que tuvieron por parte del pelinegro.

-¡Raichu!- El ratón eléctrico dio una mirada seria hacia su entrenador que apuntaba hacia el chico.- Acaba con el enano.

Las mejillas del pokémon se envolvieron de electricidad y lanzo un potente rayo hacia el chico que no tenía fuerzas para poder esquivarlo, puso sus manos como defensa al tener guantes aislantes tenía la posibilidad de salir ileso al ataque pero el ataque había sido detenido por su Venusaur que sintió el ataque como si fuera una suave brisa.

-Gracias amigo… ¡ACABALOS!

Con un rugido de Venusaur volvió la batalla, en donde Golbat esquivaba de nuevo los látigos de Saur pero esta vez la potencia de los ataques fue mucho más alta por lo que la lluvia de golpes fue recibida por los tres pokémon del team rocket.

-RAICHU

Raichu dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica a los látigos hasta llegar al pokémon hierba que no sintió nada lo que lo hizo asustarse al darse cuenta que fue atacado por ONDA TRUENO.

-¡MIERDA!

Ahora sus golpes eran demasiados lentos y la lluvia de ataques de parte de Sabrina, Koga y Surge no se hizo esperar Red solo miraba hacia el techo frustrado y se quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el agujero en el techo provocado antes por Sabrina.

-Saur quizás si tengamos una oportunidad…

Y con una sonrisa algo retadora al igual que su pokémon miraban a sus enemigos.

**Fin del flash back**

-Al final… no tuvimos que jugar…- Koga solo suspiraba frustrado.- Bueno tampoco creo que podría haber luchado con todo contra un chico que estuviera en ese estado… hubiera sido distinto si el estaría al 100%

-¡A MI ESO ME VALE MIERDA!

-Y aun así fuiste vencido por el… tres veces.- Surge ni quiso voltear al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de Sabrina.

Aunque los tres se pusieron helados al sentir unos pasos acercándose a ellos no era nadie más que su líder Giovanni.

-Pude ver un gran espectáculo gracias a ustedes y a Red… Red saca casi todo su potencial para poder sobrevivir… perdiendo así también su amabilidad en combate.

Sabrina quería disculparse por no haber logrado detener al mocoso pero Giovanni antes negó con su cabeza.- No se preocupen el mocoso tiene este día libre… le dije que este día podría hacer cualquier cosa y pues… el chico se lo tomo muy bien jeh.

Los tres asintieron y Giovanni con una sonrisa hizo un gesto con su cabeza que se entendía como un: síganme.

Cuando Giovanni con todos sus hombres estaban caminando hacia la salida de la guarida Koga no pudo evitar preguntar.- Giovanni y ahora… ¿Dónde será la guarida?

-Obviamente ya no podremos volver al casino en Ciudad Azulona.- Giovanni se llevó una mano a su mentón pensando.- Quizás será en una de las islas cercanas a la Isla Canela… recuerdo que cuando trabajamos en el proyecto de Mewtwo… habrían algunas islas desiertas y muy lejos de la civilización.

-Muy bien.- al ya salir de la guarida esperaban que los soldados pusieran las bombas para destruir lo que quedaba de su antigua guarida y momento que el ninja aprovecho para volver a preguntar.- ¿Cuándo partiremos?

-Ahora mismo… quiero que preparen todo junto a los científicos yo andaré por ahí hasta ir por Red.

Sus comandantes asintieron y comenzaron alejarse de esa zona antes que comenzara la explosión… hacia su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

¿Cuántos platos de comida ya se había comido?

Ni puta idea.

Lo único que sabía es que estaba deliciosa la comida que le estaba dando el profesor Oak, sentía una gran alegría que invadía su cuerpo cuando los granos de arroz junto el jugo de naranja bajaban por su garganta.

-Dios mío… esto esta jodidamente delicioso.

La paciencia de Green estaba llegando a su límite, quería saber rápidamente que fue lo que le ocurrió al pelinegro que lo había dejado en ese estado… el de sus pokémon tampoco era el mejor que digamos.

-Red…- El mencionado con la boca llena miraba a su rival que estaba con el ceño fruncido. -¿Puedes decirnos ya que ocurrió?

El pelinegro trago toda la comida que tenía en su boca y con una sonrisa le agradeció al profesor por su amabilidad… también que el anciano junto a Blue curaron un poco sus heridas.

-Bueno… es algo complicado…- Se rascaba su nuca con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y miro a las tres personas delante suyo que lo miraban seriamente.- Mejor será contarles todo lo que ocurrió conmigo después de lo sucedido en Ciudad Azafran.

Y así Red comenzó a contarles el cómo tuvo un gran combate contra el pokémon creado por el team rocket… Mewtwo y como lo atrapo gracias a la master ball de Blaine y entregándole el pokémon al mencionado.

-Mmmm… es increíble que con el ADN de un pokémon tan lindo como Mew hayan creado a un monstruo.- El profesor Oak asentía a lo mencionado por parte de Blue, realmente ellos tuvieron suerte de que el pokémon no estuviera de lado de la organización criminal.

-Sé que Blaine le mostrara el camino correcto… confió mucho en el.- Red lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa que fue respondida con la del profesor Oak, conocía muy bien de lo que era capaz Blaine y estaba realmente contento de que ya no estuviera trabajando para Giovanni.

La sonrisa del chico fuera reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza… que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.- Luego en Ciudad Verde… tuve hasta ahora el combate más increíble de mi vida contra el líder del equipo rocket… Giovanni.

Los dos castaños se sorprendieron de lo que estaba mencionando el pelinegro, mientras que Oak solo miraba seriamente… él ya tenía en mente que el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde estuviera involucrado con la organización criminal que atacaba la región… si Red tuvo un combate contra él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir… no importaba lo bueno que era en los combates eso no le serviría para nada contra Giovanni.

Algo no andaba bien.

-Giovanni es uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto…- Los tres entrenadores miraban curiosos al anciano.- Fácilmente podría tener un combate de igual a igual contra el campeón del Alto Mando Lance… quizás ni el mismo campeón podría contra él.

-Abuelo… ¿lo conoces?

El anciano asintió seriamente y se levantó de su asiento para quedar mirando por la ventana.- Antiguamente conocido como el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de la región y a la vez era un excelente investigador sobre los pokémon.

Blue y Green estaban sin habla mientras el pelinegro solo asentía a las palabras del profesor aunque no podía negar que se sorprendía de saber que su nuevo jefe había sido también un investigador.

Muchas dudas entraban en la mente del entrenador de rojo.

-Luchar contra él es un suicidio en sus estados actuales… tuviste mucha suerte de salir vivo de esa batalla pero quiero saber con todo y detalles ¿Qué sucedió?

-Aquí viene lo jodido…

.

.

Así el pelinegro les había contado sobre su batalla en contra del líder del team rocket que en tan solo unos segundos había cambiado todo el combate que estaba en su contra… sobre la apuesta que habían tenido y el como en los siguientes días fue golpeado una y otra vez por el teniente Surge… también de todo el desastre que ocasiono para llegar aquí.

También de lo que le ocurriría al pueblo si el trataba de escapar.

-Con que contra Koga y Surge ¿he?- Green trataba de no dejarse llevar por la ira… realmente no le faltaban ganas para ir con su Charizard y acabar con todo el team rocket de una vez por todas.

-Sabrina.- Para la única chica del grupo el escuchar ese nombre la ponía de muy mal humor.

-Profesor… Green…- El pelinegro miro primero al anciano, luego a su rival que le devolvía la mirada y al final a la castaña de ojos azul que no sabía sin considerarla otra rival de su vieja o una "rara" amiga.- Blue… creo que saben muy bien que yo nunca estaría de lado de sujetos como los del team rocket… pero… esto es algo que me supera, aun… tiemblo de solo recordar en cómo me dejo cubierto de sangre y muy mal herido, el estado que había quedado Aero y Saur.

No pudo seguir mirándolos a la cara… no se sentía digno así que bajo la mirada y su rostro era oculto por los mechones de su cabello.

El profesor no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el chico, estaba en una muy mala situación y además los únicos buenos entrenadores del pueblo eran los tres chicos que estaban ahora en su laboratorio y él que aunque estaba fuera de practica estaba seguro que podía vencer a los tres en una batalla de uno contra uno.

Pero sabía que no eran suficientes para poder detener a Giovanni junto a todo su ejército… él no era rival para el maestro de los tipo tierra. Que pudo vencer al pelinegro fácilmente cuando comenzó a pelear en serio y de seguro sería lo mismo para ellos.

Tenían la posibilidad de poder vencer si tuvieran un poco más de tiempo para prepararse… si consiguieran las piedras evolutivas para la mayoría de los pokémon de Blue y que el anciano pudiera recuperar algo de la fuerza que tenía en su juventud… había posibilidades.

-No dejare que por mi culpa el pueblo sufra… y no quiero arriesgarme en usar la posibilidad de la revancha… sé muy bien que en mi nivel actual no soy nada contra Giovanni.

-Red… -Su rival miraba seriamente a Red, se sentía mal al igual que todos los presentes por lo que tendrá que pasar el chico.- Blue, tu y yo podríamos vencer a los tres comandantes de Giovanni si los damos todo… si lo hacemos rápido entre los tres podríamos vencer a Giovanni.

-Green tiene razón Red- La chica también le había gustado la idea del nuevo campeón de la liga.- Tu nos has ayudado muchas veces…

-Dilo por ti Ruidosa.

-¡CÁLLATE Y APOYAME GREEN!

Red no pudo evitar reírse por la situación nunca se hubiera imaginado de que los dos castaños se dirigieran la palabra desde los acontecimientos en Azafrán… los castaños miraban algo curiosos la sonrisa algo tierna que les daba Red.

-Gracias amigos pero déjenlo así.

Los dos chicos se habían sorprendido de las palabras del chico de ojos rojos una porque quería dejar las cosas como estaban y otra por haberles dicho amigos.

-Red tiene razón… es triste pero lo que le ocurrió que sea un ejemplo para ustedes… no intenten de entrometerse en el camino de Giovan…

-¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE DICES ABUELO!

La castaña y el pelinegro estaban sorprendidos de que Green le hablara de ese tono a su abuelo… ellos por lo que habían visto que le tenía un gran cariño y aprecio al anciano.

-¿Quieres que permitamos que Giovanni haga lo que quiera en la región?- Ambos se miraban intensamente abuelo y nieto.- Estoy seguro que nosotros cuatro podríamos detener a la organización.

Red quería también agregar que con la ayuda de Brock, Misty, Erika y Blaine podrían realmente vencer a la organización criminal… y realmente quería luchar junto a Blue y Green otra vez… pero tampoco quería ilusionarlos y él ya había probado la fuerza de Giovanni… y si Green y Blue se han hecho fuertes estaba de seguro que él pudo haber llegado al mismo nivel que ellos.

Ahí mismo supo que su autoestima también había tenido un gran daño a causa de Giovanni.

-Que no se te suba la cabeza el puesto de campeón hijo…- Green miraba algo sorprendido a su abuelo que le daba una mirada llena de frialdad.- Créeme aun te falta mucho por aprender y creo que tendré que ser yo quien te baje de esa nube de superioridad.

Nieto y abuelo sacaban una poké ball rápidamente matándose con la mirada, el pelinegro suspiro y se levantó de su asiento mientras la castaña lo seguía con la mirada.

El pelinegro rápidamente encendió el pc del profesor Oak para poder hacer algunos cambios en su equipo… en verdad lo que hizo fue sacar a todos los pokémon para conversar con ellos afuera de Pueblo Paleta.

Blue también se levantó de su asiento y les dio una última mirada a los Oak que esperaban el momento indicado para lanzarse ferozmente contra del otro… con una sonrisa algo traviesa los dejo ahí y prefirió saber qué es lo que iba hacer su entrenador favorito.

Red al lanzar todas las poké ball de su equipo: Poli, Saur, Pika, Lax, Gyara y Aero todos en perfecto estado y mucho más animados luego de poder sacar algo de "estrés" con el equipo rocket.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su equipo y luego lanzo una enorme cantidad de poké ball… todo esto observado por la castaña.

De esas poké ball apareció un Nidorino, un Fearow, quince Bellsprout, diez Weepinbell, seis Nidoking y seis Victreebel, luego salió un Nidoking que se veía mucho más poderoso que los anteriores y con su ojo derecho con una cicatriz, también otro Victreebel que era el jefe de la manada de los tipo planta, Una Nidoqueen, un Diglett, un Sandshrew, siete Exeggcute, siete Parasect y su Eevee… Vee.

Todos miraban felices al pelinegro que también estaba alegre de verlos, no tanto como Eevee que salto hacia los brazos de su entrenador que lo recibió gustoso.

-Chicos… tenemos que hablar… sobre el Team Rcoket.- La mirada seria del pelinegro puso a todos sus pokémon tensos, gracias a la ayuda de su equipo pokémon pudo explicarle con más detalle lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que ellos estaban en el PC.

-Y bueno ahora… si no les hago caso… todo el pueblo seria destruido.- El chico apretaba los puños frustrado aun no lo podía asimilar.- Para que mencionar lo que me ocurrirá a mi o a mis pokémon.

Los pequeños pokémon como los Exeggcute y Bellsprout temblaban de miedo, los Nidoking se miraban entre sí al igual que los Victreebel… Red tenía toda su atención en sus brazos… en Vee.

La pequeña zorrita tenía unas lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus lindos ojos, Red solo apretaba los dientes de la frustración luego estaba escuchando la conversación que tenía con sus otros pokémon en la cual el pequeño ratoncito comenzó a cabrearse rápidamente.

-Vee… tranquila.- El pokémon normal miraba la pequeña sonrisa de su entrenador.- Todo estará bien créeme no dejare que nada malo te pase.

En verdad no era lo que le quería decir… quería preguntarle y darle la opción de irse si quisiera pero al verla en ese estado no quería dejarla sola… quería protegerla.

-Vamos ternurita confía en tu entrenador.- Red y Vee volteaban hacia la castaña que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Blue?

-Puede ser un inútil en muchas cosas.- La castaña ignoro algo divertida el oye del pelinegro y miro con una sonrisa al Eevee.- Pero para proteger a sus pokémon… en eso no hay nadie que pueda superarlo.

Red la miraba incrédulo y sentía un leve ardor en las mejillas, estaba seguro que nunca NUNCA la chica lo había alabado… al menos que le robara algo, rápidamente miraba nervioso su ropa en mal estado y no había nada que la chica le pudiera quitar.

Cuando volvió su mirada al frente se encontró con el rostro de Blue muy cerca y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y que el sonrojo aumentara en su rostro, mientras la chica solo sonreía realmente amaba ponerlo en ese estado… justo cuando la chica iba a seguir molestándolo el llamado de Eevee los hizo bajar la mirada la cual ahora estaba mucho más animada y salto a la cabeza de Red.

Recién la castaña se daba cuenta que el chico se veía mucho mejor sin gorra…

-Jeh esa es la actitud Vee- Volvió con una con una sonrisa la atención a Blue.- Gracias Blue.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- Red se sorprendió al escuchar eso no iba a mentir pero escuchar eso de la chica lo hacía muy feliz.- Echare de menos molestarte... Green es aburrido.

Red dio una risa algo nerviosa y se acercó a sus pokémon, la castaña ahora había desvanecido su sonrisa y solo estaba una mueca que mostraba tristeza.

-Enserio… no es justo que alguien como él pase por algo parecido.- La chica no pudo evitar recordar lo que había vivido al lado de un pequeño pelirrojo.- Al menos cuando nos volvamos a ver quizás con esos acontecimientos seamos más cercanos.

Luego de eso la castaña se acercaba hacia donde estaba el pelinegro con sus pokémon, el chico les dio la opción de poder volver a vivir a sus respectivas zonas o seguir siendo sus pokémon, también estaba la opción de buscarles otro entrenador o que se quedaran defendiendo el pueblo.

La mayoría de los pokémon capturados en la zona safari quisieron volver a su antiguo lugar por lo que el pelinegro con algo de tristeza acepto… mientras que el Nidoking de la cicatriz y la Nidoqueen querían quedarse con el pelinegro.

El victreebel líder también quería ver que era lo que iba hacer de su nuevo entrenador pero no quería dejar a su manada sola y como el pelinegro no había hecho ningún vínculo especial con el salvo la victoria que tuvieron contra el Nidoking… eligió la vida salvaje.

Su Fearow quiso quedarse a su lado, lo que sorprendió al entrenador pero aceptó gustoso realmente ahora no solo le daría atención a Pika y a los demás. Diglett junto a Sandshrew también quisieron quedarse al lado de Red y Nidorino le gustó la idea de quedarse a proteger el pueblo por lo que Red le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa y le agradeció por el gesto.

-Bien iré a Ciudad Celeste y a la zona safari para dejar a Gyara junto a los demás.- Realmente no pudo ocultar la tristeza al hacer esta acción pero también quería aprovechar lo que quedaba del día para estar en su pueblo natal.

-Te estaremos esperando para hacerte una "despedida"- Red asintió a las palabras de Blue y regreso a todos menos a Aero que lo tomo de sus garras y rápidamente voló hacia su próximo destino.

Ambos chicos se le hizo algo irónico la escena era muy similar como cuando Blue se alejaba con su Jiggly luego de los acontecimientos con Mew.

.

* * *

.

-¿TE ENFRENTASTE A GIOVANNI?

Red solo miraba nervioso a la pelirroja que estaba histérica por la noticia que le había soltado, prefirió ir primero hacia la zona Safari ya que los pokémon en sí, estaban algo triste por la despedida no habían hechos vínculos tan grandes como lo que había hecho con Poli y los otros.

Pero cuando llego a Ciudad Celeste… tuvo la "suerte" de encontrarse con la líder de gimnasio que corrió abrazarlo preocupada de que no se supiera nada del chico por varios días.

Además de las heridas que aún tenía en su rostro… algo que también le llamaba la atención a todos los ciudadanos que lo veían a él y a su Aerodactyl que tenía un color diferente.

Al entrar al gimnasio de misty le comenzó a explicar todo lo que le paso… hasta que ahora tendría que servirle a Giovanni.

-Fue mi culpa.- Red se sorprendía de que la chica miraba hacia otro lado culpándose.- Nunca te hable de los otros líderes para que al menos tuvieras cuidado al luchar contra ellos… tuviste que aprender en el combate… lo siento Red.

Red miraba a la chica que estaba a punto de llorar ¿Cuánta veces por su culpa Misty iba a llorar? El pelinegro armándose de valor le dio un abrazo cosa que la chica no se esperaba.

-No te culpes Misty…- Se calló unos segundos para pensar muy bien que decirle a la chica.- Fue mi culpa… me deje llevar por sus palabras y nunca tuve que haber hecho esa apuesta con él, gracias a ti realmente me hice fuerte y fuiste tú quien me salvo la otra vez que me estaba ahogando… tu solo me has ayudado cuando más lo necesito no te culpes… por favor maestra.

Hasta él estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho.

La chica solo correspondió con mucho ánimo el abrazo del chico y se mantuvieron ahí por algunos minutos luego con un leve sonrojo se separaron y se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Red créeme haremos lo posible para que el equipo rocket llegue a su fin y tendremos a Giovanni junto a todos sus hombres en la cárcel.- Misty ahora tenía otra razón para volverse aún más fuerte.

Red la miraba ahora lleno de emoción y saco a Gyara para que tuviera el reencuentro con su antigua entrenadora.- Por supuesto… y créeme cuando vayan a invadir la nueva guarida te ayudare a ti y a Gyara.

La pelirroja sonreía y luego se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el pelinegro…-¿Estás seguro Red?

-Si lo estoy… Gyara no tiene por qué sufrir por mis fracasos.- Se acercó al gran pokémon serpiente que lo miraba con mucha tristeza.- Ha sido un honor tenerte en mi equipo… créeme has sido uno de mis pokémon más fuertes… te quiero Gyara.

Gyarados solo dio un gruñido y recibió un fuerte abrazo del pelinegro mientras que Misty miraba toda la escena con mucha tristeza y lentamente saco una poké ball.

-Red

El pelinegro lentamente se separó de Gyara y miro hacia Misty que le lanzo una poké ball que Red atrapo con su mano izquierda y se quedó mirando al pokémon que tenía dentro sorprendido.

-¿Krabby?

-Es injusto que solo tú me devuelvas el pokémon.

-Pero Misty…

-¡YA DIJE!

Red solo asentía algo nervioso y solo miro hacia Gyara que le decía con la mirada: Calladito por tu bien amigo.

Se quedó unos minutos conversando con la maestra de tipo agua y con su ex pokémon, luego de mirar la hora… 19:30… en verdad se le había hecho algo tarde.

Ya en la salida estaban ambos chicos mirándose, no se verían por un buen rato y querían decirse muchas cosas pero… no había tiempo… no ahora.

-Por favor cuídate…- Con una voz apenas audible y un rostro lleno de tristeza Misty se despedía de su antiguo alumno.

-Lo hare… tengo que volverme fuerte ahora para que nunca más me pase algo parecido y para volver a estar con ustedes… aunque eso será un camino largo ¡LO VOY A LOGRAR!

Misty estaba aliviada de que el chico al menos todavía tenía esa determinación que lo caracterizaba.

-Estoy segura que lo lograras.

-Cuida de Gyara.

-Eso no lo dudes.- En un movimiento rápido la chica le dio un corto beso en la mejilla al chico de ojos rojos que su rostro se puso del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Adiós Red.- Con una sonrisa en su rostro y junto a ese sonrojo que le acompañaba la hacía ver jodidamente tierna para los ojos del chico.

-Aaaa… di…. Adiós…- Saco la poké ball de Aero que lo llevo volando hacia Pueblo Paleta rápidamente antes de morir de la vergüenza ahí mismo.

La chica no pudo evitar reír por la timidez del chico para esas cosas… ella estaba segura que Red volvería… y más fuerte que nunca.

-Mejoro demasiado cuando lo derrote… ¿Cuánto vas a mejorar luego de esta derrota ante el mejor líder?

No solo lo decía como entrenador si no como persona, estaba segura que Red volvería mejor nunca… pero… también estaba la otra realidad que era el equipo rocket… ¿Qué harán con el pobre chico? ¿Los castigarían? ¿Lo golpearían hasta poder destruir cualquier intento de escapar?

Recordó el cambio que había tenido Gyarados desde que fue atrapado por esa organización y solo apretó con fuerza su ropa por estar llena de rabia y de miedo… miedo de lo que sería de su pequeño entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Se fuerte por favor Red… y espero que no cambies por favor…

* * *

Green había regresado a su Ninetales que fue vencido fácilmente contra el Tauros de su abuelo y solo gruñía frustrado por el resultado… hasta Blue había durado mucho más en un combate contra su Abuelo.

-Tú y Red tenían un nivel similar…- Levanto la mirada a su Abuelo que acariciaba la cabeza de su pokémon. – No sé cuánto ha mejorado hasta ahora… pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al Nidoking de Giovanni… créeme mucho entrenadores renunciaban luego de ver lo que pasaba con sus pokémon al enfrentar a esa bestia.

Su nieto no quiso agregar nada solo miraba la poké ball de su pokémon de fuego frustrado.

-Y Blue solo tiene a Blastoise y Clefable en su forma final… las cosas hubieran sido distintas en la liga si hubiera tenido un Nidoqueen o a sus demás pokémon evolucionados ¿no?- El castaño se acercó a la máquina de curación de su laboratorio para que Ninetales estuviera en un buen estado.

-Tampoco te sientas mal Green… Tauros es mi pokémon más fuerte.- Y con una sonrisa el anciano regreso a su poké ball.

-Aun me falta mucho que mejorar.- De alguna forma eso lo hacía emocionarse realmente luego de llegar a la liga no sabía cómo iba hacerse más fuerte… ahora tenía que encontrar la forma para detener a Giovanni, Koga y estaba seguro que iba a luchar con Red.

Y esa batalla estaba seguro que iba hacer la más increíble de toda su maldita vida.

Luego tuvieron una larga charla familiar en la cual se podía ver al chico con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que a su abuelo. Ambos salieron del laboratorio para ver el hermoso cielo que se tornaba de un color algo rojizo y como los pokémon volador se alejaban del pueblo para regresar al bosque… más la suave brisa del tiempo… para que mencionar lo mucho que amaban este pueblo.

El castaño algo curioso noto como la chica ruidosa estaba charlando con una pequeña chica de cabello rubio, podría agregarle que la chica era como dos años menor que ellos.

Ambos se acercaron a las chicas en la cual la pequeña se puso algo nerviosa y apretó con algo más de fuerza al Rattata que tenía en sus brazos y la gorra roja que tenía este.

-Esa es…- Green no pudo continuar porque sentía como un rápido pokémon llegaba volando al pueblo… Red y Aero habían vuelto.

-Enserio estoy un poco harto de andar de un lado para otro…- Aero compartía la mismo opinión que su entrenador… le agradaba estar en el cielo pero que los viajes no se podían disfrutar era algo frustrante.

Red regreso a su pokémon y miro con una pequeña sonrisa al grupo que estaba enfrente de él, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y recién se dio cuenta de la pequeña que estaba con ellos.

-¡TU!- La chica se puso algo nerviosa como ahora el chico rápidamente apareció frente de ella muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pude… verte cuando venías hacia acá muy lastimado.

Red debería admitir que la niña tenía muy buena vista.- Pero aun así es muy peligrosa que hayas venido sola hacia aquí… recuerda que Rattata hace poco que es tu pokémon y de seguro tuvo que tener algún problema para llegar hasta aquí.

La castaña miraba esto con una sonrisa los dos parecían hermanos, el pelinegro como un hermano mayor preocupado por la menor y de nuevo no pudo evitar recordar al pelirrojo con el cual tenía una relación parecida.

-(Mañana le haré una llamada a mi pequeño hermanito).

-Venía a devolverte esto… -La pequeña rubia le entregaba su gorra roja que estaba en muy buen estado… comparado como había quedado contra Giovanni.- Es tuya.

El chico la aceptó gustoso pero rápidamente le puso la gorra a la chica que miraba algo incrédula la acción.- Ahora es tuya pequeña… quiero que cuides de ella hasta mi regreso.

La chica con una sonrisa asintió gustosa y Red le daba una sonrisa.- ¿Tu nombre linda?

-Yellow…

-Jejeje no lo olvidare… (espero)…- Se rasco un poco la mejilla y miro hacia los castaños que miraban muy curiosos la escena.- Yo soy Red.

La chica se quedó muy apegada al pelinegro y le preguntaba varias cosas sobre su pokémon y si su Rattata llegaría ser tan fuerte como sus pokémon.

Por lo poco que pudo ver Green en la personalidad de la tímida niña... cambiaba completamente al lado del pelinegro.

-Lo hará si tu confías en el… como el en ti pequeña.- Realmente no sabía porque razón el chico se estaba encariñando bastante con la niña… quizás porque lo veía como un maestro y eso no podía evitar subirle el ego o la autoestima a Red.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nidorino?

La castaña apuntaba hacia la izquierda de ellos en una casa algo lejana… con un letrero gigante que decía: RED.

Afuera de la casa estaba Nidorino que trataba de descansar pero la vena que tenía en la cabeza sorprendió a Red… y como no si lo rodeaban los mismos chicos que antes querían atraparlo.

-¡OIGAN QUE ESE ES MI POKÉMON!- Y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia ellos y los niños algo asustados se alejaban de ahí como si su vida dependiera de ello.- Malditos niños.

-Oye Yellow.- La mencionado ahora miraba curiosa hacia la castaña que la miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal si vienes más seguido al pueblo? Yo me encargaría personalmente de entrenarte ¿Qué dices? De seguro que Red cuando regrese se sorprenderá mucho de tu avance.

La chica al escuchar lo último acepto sin pensarlo… Green miraba sorprendido lo que había ocurrido pero algo había llegado a preguntarse la pequeña rubia.

-¿Red-san ira algún lado?

Eso hizo que los originarios del pueblo miraran hacia distintos lados, Blue solo dio un suspiro y luego miro con la misma sonrisa de antes a la chica.

-Si tendrá que hacer un viaje algo difícil pero si quieres saber… tienes que mostrarme que seras una gran entrenadora.

-¡SI!

Red llegaba de nuevo al lado de sus amigos junto a Nidorino que miraba algo cansado a todos, el chico se reía algo nervioso nunca se le paso por la cabeza que quisieran todavía atrapar a su pokémon.

-Bueno Red-san…- El chico miraba algo sorprendido a la niña… nadie lo había llamado con tanto respeto…. A excepción de Erika… pero ella era así con todo el mundo.- Ya es tarde… mi tío se preocupara.

-¿Estas segura de ir sola?

La chica asentía con una sonrisa aun así Red miro a Nidorino que lo quedo mirando y asintió seriamente.

-Bueno amigo nueva misión.- El pelinegro regreso a su pokémon a la poké ball y se la entregó a la pequeña con una sonrisa.- Nidorino es fuerte estaré más aliviado si vas con él.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Por supuesto sé que lo cuidaras muy bien y al menos así no te joderan tanto ¿no?- Lo último dicho por el pelinegro iba a su pokémon veneno que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa dentro de la poké ball y ahora Red le entregaba a Nidorino a su nueva entrenadora temporal.- Si Nidorino se encariña contigo es todo tuyo.

La chica se despidió del grupo con una reverencia y se alejó rápido hacia la ruta 1 mientras los chicos la observaban hasta que no se vio nada de ella.

-Así que nos saliste lolicon ¿he?

-¿Qué es lolicon Blue?

La castaña con una sonrisa iba a responderle pero la seria mirada del profesor la hizo detenerse.

-Te lo diremos cuando crezcas.- El profesor Oak se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

-No sé por qué pero siento que no me gustara…

-Fuiste demasiado blando ¿no crees Red?- El mencionado miraba algo confundido al castaño que lo miraba con su típica seriedad y con los brazos cruzados.- Todos nosotros incluso en una menor edad no las tuvimos que arreglar por nuestra propia cuenta y con el pokémon que teníamos a nuestro lado.

-En eso tiene razón…- La castaña con una pequeña sonrisa recordaba todo lo vivido con su Jiggly.

-Bueno… yo casi muero ahogado de pequeño.- El chico trataba de recordar porque razón había caído al lago pero no podía.- Si no fuera porque Poli evoluciono creo que ni estaría ahora.

-Tú en verdad eres un imán para traer a los problemas.

-Ahora que lo dices… tienes toda la razón Green.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una risa al igual que la castaña mientras que el castaño solo suspiro para mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa… todo esto observado por el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno profesor Oak…- El chico con una sonrisa le entrega la pokedex que le fue dada al inicio de su viaje- Esto sería un peligro si cae en las manos equivocadas… y ya la he cagado suficiente.

-Has soltado muchas palabrotas en este día chico.

-¡Hey! usted no es mi abuelo.- El profesor reviso los datos que tenía Red en la pokedex y tuvo que reconocerlo, aun le faltaban pokémon pero había hecho un gran trabajo.

El profesor les había recomendado pasar lo que quedaba del día en su laboratorio pero los tres se negaron preferían quedarse afuera y sentir el agradable ambiente del pueblo.

-Me hubiera gustado ver su combate.

-¿A quién hubieras apoyado Red?- El profesor preguntaba eso con algo de picardía quería ver cuál de los dos castaños era el "favorito" del pelinegro.

-Bueno ambos son fuertes y Green ha mostrado ser un gran entrenador durante todo el viaje por Kanto…

-No Red digo a quien hubieras apoyado moralmente… a quien le darías ánimos.

Los castaños miraban curiosos al chico que ahora se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso y luego les devolvió la mirada a ambos chicos con una sonrisa algo presumida.

-A Blue por supuesto…- Se detuvo a ver la sonrisa de Blue y continuo.- Por mí que Green se vaya al carajo.

-Jodete Red.- Ambos chicos se miraban con una sonrisa desafiante y la chica se acercó al pelinegro aferrándose a su brazo derecho con una sonrisa y el aludido no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado por la acción.- ¿he?

-Soy más amiga de Red que tu.- La chica solo le sacaba la lengua al castaño que desviaba la mirada algo cabreado y Red se reía algo nervioso.

Los comenzaron hablar de lo que harían después y sus próximos objetivos, al igual que Blue fue algo "sincera" con el pelinegro y le contó él porque de sus miedos a los pokémon pájaros.

-Jaja se me había olvidado preguntar que hacia Blue aquí…- Miro con una sonrisa hacia la chica.- Me alegro que ahora tú también tengas una pokedex.

-Ya verán a la próxima los venceré a ambos.

-Eso quisiera verlo.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras el profesor prefirió retroceder un poco por su seguridad… sentía que ahí mismo los chicos sacarían a sus pokémon para batallar.

Gracias a Dios que no ocurrió eso.

Los tres estaba acostados en la hierba del pueblo y Red realmente se sentía cómodo quizás porque hace tiempo que no lo hacía además que ahora tenía amigos con quien poder disfrutar esta hermosa sensación… o porque no volvería hacer esto quien sabe hasta cuándo.

-Puede que tendremos que luchar contra a ti.

-Lo se Green pero no quiero que se contengan… yo tampoco lo haré, me gustaría que en verdad crean que apoyo los "ideales" de los rocket.

-Entonces…-Blue miraba al chico que miraba las estrellas seriamente.- ¿Cuántos años crees que estarás a sus servicios?

-Según Giovanni toda mi vida… le di mi palabra, aun así cuando sienta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder derrotarlo lo volveré a desafiar… luchare y ganare por mi libertad.

Green que estaba con los ojos cerrados sonrió al escuchar eso al igual que Blue que le respondió con un animado:

-¡BIEN DICHO!

Green se levantó y se quedó mirando a Red con una pequeña sonrisa, El de ojos rojos junto a la de ojos azules confundidos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y también hicieron la misma acción que el de ojos verdes.

-Por ahora entonces… quiero una batalla contra ti uno contra uno Red.

El mencionado al escuchar eso le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa.- ¡ACEPTO!

-¿Qué bicho te pico Green?- La chica miraba con una mueca al castaño que esta vez prefirió no ignorarla.

-El resultado que habrá en este combate… será importante cuando nos volvamos a ver.- Green preparaba su poké ball al igual que Red.- Cuando luche el noveno campeón de la Liga añil contra…

-El teniente del Team Rocket.- Termino la frase Red lleno de emoción.- ¡SAL POLI!

Blue comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del laboratorio donde estaría viendo el combate al lado del anciano que ahora sus dudas se iban aclarar… algunas claro.

-Con que tu primer pokémon ¿He?- Rápidamente cambio la poké ball de Charizard por otra.- Yo haré lo mismo ¡Schyter!

Poli rápidamente comenzó a balancear de un lado para otro como si fuera un verdadero boxeador profesional y Schyter lo miraba fríamente.

Rojo y verde.

Con esa mirada llena de determinación entre ambos entrenadores había comenzado el combate.

-Schyter ¡CUCHILLADA!

-¡Contraataca con Mega puño!

Schyter había utilizado ataque rápido para llegar en un instante en frente de su enemigo algo que había sorprendido mucho al pelinegro pero al parecer su pokémon ya se lo había esperado que con poco esfuerzo esquivo el ataque cortante del insecto una vez.

Y otra vez

Y otra…

Realmente el balanceo de ese pokémon era un espectáculo que todos deberían ver.

El pokémon renacuajo al ya medir la velocidad del pokémon espero el momento indicado para agacharse y dejar con la guardia abierta al pokémon enemigo que quedo sorprendido por eso, el puño izquierdo de Poli comenzó a brillar y lanzo un potente uppercut hacia Schyter… que al detectar el peligro dio un gran salto hacia atrás.

-Debo admitir que los reflejos de tu pokémon han mejorado.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo… pero nunca vi a tu Schyter en combate… solo sé que tiene sus instintos bien afilados.

-Combina ataque rápido y corte furia.

Antes de que pudieran prepararse para el ataque Poli recibía ataques por varias direcciones mientras que Red solo podía ver como una luz verde ataque sin piedad a su pokémon… que al principio eran leves cortes… ahora habían dejado muy lastimado a su pokémon.

-Creo que debes saber que mientras más se usa corte furia más fuerte será.

-¡Rayo del hielo al suelo!

Poli con mucho fuerzo lanzo una potente ráfaga de hielo al suelo que comenzó a congelar la hierba… acción que hizo que el pokémon bicho retrocediera para no ser congelado… momento que no pasó desapercibido por el renacuajo que impacto un potente puñetazo en su estómago, seguido de un derechazo y luego con su izquierda un potente mega puño que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

-¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS!- Red apuntaba hacia Schyter muy emocionado.- Pistola de agua.

Y de su mano derecha el renacuajo lanzo un chorro de agua que el pokémon bicho pudo esquivar gracias que se reincorporo en el momento exacto.

-Es algo más agresivo que antes pero eso es algo positivo en el.- La castaña miraba algo curiosa al anciano que miraba seriamente el combate.- Red era demasiado blando en sus combates… y por esa razón terminaba en situaciones muy complicadas.

-En eso tiene toda la razón.

De vuelta al combate Poli lanzaba muchos ataques de agua que Schyter esquivaba por el aire, hasta que Poli algo frustrado se detuvo y comenzó a balancearse con su guardia activada de izquierda a derecha.

El mensaje era claro: Ven por mí.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con su ataque de hielo…- El castaño hablaba más para sí que para su pokémon.- Démosle lo que en verdad quieren… ¡ATAQUE ALA!

Con una gran velocidad se abalanzo contra Poli que miraba seriamente como las alas del pokémon bicho se preparaban para el ataque en el momento indicado Poli lanzo un gran puñetazo que fue esquivado con una facilidad increíble gracias a la velocidad de Scyther.

El pokémon renacuajo antes de saber dónde estaba su contrincante sintió un gran ardor en su cuerpo y luego una lluvia de cortes por parte de Schyter que lo mando volando varios metros hasta impactar con Red.

-Creo que gane… tú mismo dijiste que no debería luchar con pokémon que ya no pueden luchar bien.

-Y te haría caso…- El chico miro como Poli con su típico gruñido le daba las gracias y volvia a la batalla.- Pero mi pokémon es un orgulloso peleador.

-En ese caso… Ataque rápido.

-Poli salta y luego…

El pokémon lucha salto en el momento indicado para salir ileso pero gracias a las alas de Schyter el ataque no termino ahí y se dirigía para impactar un gran ataque hacia Poli que ahora estaba vulnerable.

Red solo miraba la escena mientras que Green le ordenaba usar corte furia cuando estuviera cerca del pokémon lucha… observaba como la guadaña izquierda de Schyter se envolvía con una energía de color verde.

Poli solo tenía sus manos juntas y las echaba hacia atrás creando una pequeña esfera celeste en sus manos… Red solo sonreía faltaba un poco más para que el ataque fuera un ataque realmente crítico.

-AHORA POLI/SCHYTER

Mientras la guadaña iba con una gran potencia hacia poli, el renacuajo lanza sus manos hacia adelante para lanzar un potente ataque de hielo que provoco una gran explosión.

Red y Green cubrían sus rostros por la potencia del ataque…

Ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo.

Poli tenía muchos cortes por su cuerpo… en verdad estaba muy lastimado.

Schyter tenía sus alas congeladas y ahora se movía con mucha dificultad por la potencia del ataque.

Red y Green no soltaron ninguna palabra… era la decisión de sus pokémon seguir con la batalla.

Ambos se levantaron se miraban desafiantes mientras que sus entrenadores suspiraron aliviados.

-Mega puño.

-Cuchillada.

Ambos se lanzaron contra del otro y tuvieron un intercambio de golpes en el cual ninguno de los dos acertó alguno. Poli esquivaba todos los ataques con sus reflejos algo similar hacia Schyter pero cuando no podía lograrlo utilizaba sus guadañas para detener el golpe… cosa que frustro mucho a Poli y a su entrenador.

Estuvieron así por un minuto hasta que Schyter lanzo una cuchillada que Poli no podía esquivar… por lo que lo detuvo utilizando sus manos.

-¡A SUS PIES POLI!

-¡SALTA SCHYTER!

El pokémon renacuajo dio una patada baja al insecto que salto hacia atrás para salir ileso…

-Buen movimiento por parte de ambos.- Blue realmente no quería perderse absolutamente nada del combate.

-Acércate y cuando estés cerca le das con una ráfaga congelante.

Poli asintió y se dirigía haciendo lo mismos movimientos que había hecho anteriormente con sus manos mientras que corría hacia el otro pokémon.

Schyter estaba en mejor condición que Poli pero al tener una parte de su cuerpo que es fundamental para el combate… congelada el pokémon guadaña lo hacía sentir con muy pocos trucos.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer… más que darlo todo en un golpe… ¡Ataque rápido!

Como si fuera un tren bala se lanzó hacia el renacuajo que vio venir el ataque pero aun así no pudo esquivarlo… su cuerpo ardía demasiado… por lo que Schyter impacto en todo el cuerpo de Poli retrocediendo junto a él para aumentar el daño.

-¡POLI!

-¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!

Red solo gruñía algo frustrado Poli en esa posición no podía lanzar el rayo de hielo a todo potencia.

-A menos que… ¡Poli rayo de hielo con una mano!

-¿Qué?

Y con todo la energía que le quedaba abrió la palma de su mano derecha para que crear una esfera de energía congelante que la lanzo en todo el pecho del pokémon insecto que gritaba por recibir el ataque efectivo.

La ráfaga de hielo mando al pokémon insecto hacia arriba para caer fuertemente al suelo mientras que Poli tuvo un doloroso aterrizaje también.

Ambos pokémon… fuera de combate.

-¡FUE UN GRAN COMBATE!- La castaña no se emocionaba mucho viendo combates que no eran suyo pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo.

-Realmente has mejorado mucho Red.- El castaño regresaba a su pokémon con una sonrisa que era dirigida a su pokémon por su esfuerzo y a su rival.

-Lo mismo digo Green… fue un combate genial.

El profesor Oak les dio a cada pokémon una súper poción que no curo por completo a los pokémon que batallaron pero era suficiente para que no se quejaran del dolor.

.

.

-Así que este es el adiós…- El anciano realmente quería hacer algo por el muchacho… pero no podía... no quería arriesgar al pueblo… a sus nietos no quería perder a nadie más en lo que quedaba de su vida.- Cuídate mucho Red y sigue siendo la excelente persona que eres.

-Lo haré profesor.- El entrenador de rojo hizo una reverencia para mostrarle todo el respeto que le tenía al anciano.- Gracias por tener tanta fe en mí y darme la oportunidad de conocer tantos lugares únicos.

Con un apretón de manos y una sacudida de cabello por parte del anciano… Red se despedía del anciano.

Miro hacia la castaña que salto a los brazos del chico que otra vez volvió a sonrojarse a causa de la castaña y con mucha timidez lo correspondió.

-Se fuerte…- Que la chica que siempre era "cariñosa" con él y pasaba metiéndolo en problemas, además de robarle algunas veces… que le hablara con una voz algo quebrada lo hacía sentir un gran bastardo miserable.- Te estaremos esperando.

-Te echare mucho de menos Blue.- Se separaron ella mostraba tristeza y el la ocultaba con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.- Volveré y podrás seguir metiéndome en problemas en los cuales siempre salimos adelante.

La chica le dio un si con algo de animo y retrocedió unos pasos para darle paso al castaño.

Solo hubo contacto con sus miradas… la fuerte brisa que hacía que el cabello de ambos se moviera… y aun así no hubo reacción.

Con tan solo mirarse se hablaban… era algo poco creíble pero con las pocas veces que trabajaron juntos y sus encuentros por Kanto habían creado un vínculo muy especial que ninguno de los dos admitirían… ambos se respetaban y admiraban su estilo de combate.

Admiraban sus hazañas… y lamentaban sus caídas.

Green con su semblante serio lentamente saco su mano derecha de su bolsillo y la convirtió en un puño cerrado que apuntaba hacia el pelinegro… Red algo sorprendido al principio rápidamente choco su puño con el castaño.

-Sigue mejorando… porque necesitare un fuerte aliado para acabar con toda esa organización.

-Lo haré y espero que al final tu termines siendo el nuevo campeón del Alto mando.

Con una sonrisa de parte de ambos… apartaron sus puños y se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos.-Gracias a todos… realmente son las mejores personajes que he conocido.

Sin nada más que decir y antes que la tristeza lo invadiera lanzo la poké ball de Aero que ya sabiendo lo que estaba pasando agarro de los hombros a su entrenador y emprendió vuelo hacia Ciudad Verde.

Mientras que los demás miraban como el pelinegro… se alejaba completamente de sus vidas.

* * *

-¿Y?- El pelinegro regreso a su pokémon a su poké ball y se quedó mirando con seriedad a su nuevo jefe.- ¿Disfrutaste tu ultimo día?

-La verdad si… digo hasta tuve un combate contra el campeón de la liga.- El pelinegro se encogía de hombros.- ¿Te aburriste mucho esperándome?

Para Giovanni fue una alegre sorpresa como el chico se estaba comportando ante él… no había sarcasmos en sus respuestas y mucho menos odio. Como si el "berrinche" que ocasiono esta mañana no hubiera sucedido para nada.

-La verdad no… esta ciudad me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Creo que estábamos sintiendo lo mismo entonces boss.- Giovanni no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar lo último mencionado por el chico.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la oscura y silenciosa ciudad, Red miraba todas las ventanas de las casas a ver si en una de ellas estaba la pequeña Yellow… sin resultados.

Giovanni miraba a su nuevo soldado… no tenía sentido porque darle un castigo, por lo que llegando a la isla lo primero que haría sería preparar a Red para que se convierta en su más temible guerrero… superior a Mewtwo y que acabe fácilmente contra todo aquel que se meta en su camino.

-Mis comandantes te entrenaran durante estos seis meses.- La respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte gruñido por parte del pelinegro.- En si ellos serán tu equipo y por ahora tus superiores… si quieres ascender de puesto tendrás que ganártelo cumpliendo las misiones que se te darán individualmente o con un equipo.

-Entiendo…- Ahora la duda lo invadía y prefirió preguntar ahora… quien sabe lo que sucedería con él desde ahora.- ¿Tú me entrenaras?

El líder de gimnasio más fuerte detuvo su caminata al igual que el entrenador, Giovanni estaba muy interesado en la actitud del chico.

-Eso dependería de muchas cosas… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eres fuerte… demasiado diría yo, el profesor te teme al igual que otros líderes de gimnasio e incluso algunos están de tu lado… no todos lograrían hacer eso.- El chico se quedó mirando seriamente a su nuevo jefe.- La verdad estaba seguro que poli podría vencer al Schyter de Green hoy… incluso si estábamos en desventaja de tipo… pero me equivoque, me falta mucho aun que recorrer.

El chico apretaba los puños pero de la emoción que invadía su cuerpo.- Y aún hay muchos entrenadores de Kanto que son más fuertes… y aun me falta mostrar lo que valgo en otras regiones… si mi maestro es alguien como tú sé que me haría muy fuerte… al menos lo suficiente para poder enfrentarme contra el Alto mando.

Giovanni comenzó a reírse y el pelinegro lo mataba con la mirada ¿acaso se estaba burlando de su meta? ¿Es malo querer ser fuerte?

-Jejeje sabía desde la primera vez que te vi tu deberías pelear a mi lado.- Con una sonrisa miro al chico.- Eres realmente interesante Red y veo que tendremos una larga charla de tus motivaciones hasta llegar a nuestro destino… claro también de las mías... Red tu a mi lado te convertirás en uno de los mejores entrenadores de la historia.

El pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.- Estoy preparado para todo Giovanni.

Y así sin que la ciudad supiera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera… dos entrenadores desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche… las estrellas estaban siendo testigos del inicio de algo que cambiara para siempre el destino del mundo.

Para bien… o para mal…

Ni ellas podían tener alguna maldita respuesta.

* * *

Mientras en una isla lejana… donde los pocos habitantes eran algunos pokémon de fuego, había unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso santuario en donde se encontraba uno de los secretos más importantes del planeta.

Mejor dicho criaturas más importantes del planeta y olvidadas por casi todos los seres vivos, la criatura curiosamente miraba hacia el hermoso cielo oscuro que era iluminado por las hermosas estrellas.

La criatura comenzó aletear sus elegantes alas y emprendió el vuelo… los pokémon tipo fuegos miraban maravillados el espectáculo.

Como unas plumas negras caían por todas las islas y se quemaban hasta ser cenizas al tocar el suelo por unas hermosas llamas negras.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**Final del primer arco.**

* * *

**Podríamos decir que estos cuatro capítulos han sido solo el prólogo… supongo.**

**Realmente el cap se me hizo muy largo iba a dejarlo hasta la batalla contra Green pero no pude... QUERÍA TERMINAR EL PUTO ARCO DE RGB LO MÁS RAPIDO POSIBLE.**

**También**** Red pudo despedirse de las personas más importantes para él... y sin culpa poder seguir con su nueva vida. Creo que sobra decir que este Red sera mucho más fuerte en todos los sentidos al del canon original, al no depender de la pokedex y al ya pasar por un escenario parecido al que vivio en la batalla contra Deoxys... solo que una edad más inocente lo que hará al chico evolucionar como persona y entrenador mucho más rápido que el del canon oficial.**

**Bueno y los "ligeros" cambios en su personalidad lo verán ustedes mismo.**

**Muy bien ahora comienza un pequeño arco original de la historia para luego continuar con la saga Yellow… Dios mío no puedo esperar, Ahora si no avanzare nada hasta que me lea la saga yellow completa (denme fuerza).**

**Y Si Aero es shiny… lo digo por las portadas de los tomos. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto una escena en específica? También introduce la "batalla" entre Red y los comandantes… escena que por sueño no puse en el cap anterior.**

**Por ahora dejare los pokémon de algunos personajes.**

**Red: Poliwrath – Venusaur – Pikachu – Snorlax – Aerodactyl – Eevee – Nidoking – Nidoqueen – Fearow – Krabby – Digglet y Sandshrew.**

**Estoy pensando que en verdad será un buen sucesor de Giovanni… Enserio quiero llegar a la saga GSC… ¿Red tendrá más pokémon en su equipo? Por supuesto además de la maquina asesina que será Vee… y porque es hembra porque Espeon es una cosa hermosaaa… y porque mi Espeon hembra en XY les partía la madre a muchos en el online.**

**Green: Schyter – Charizard – Pidgeot – Machamp – Golduck – Ninetales – Porygon y Venomoth.**

**Todos los otros los captura en las sagas posteriores así que… por ahora fueron los únicos que se vieron menos Venomoth que el menciona que ya había capturado uno.**

**Blue: Jigglypuff – Blastoise – Clefable – Ditto – Nidoran – Abra y Horsea.**

**Profesor Oak: Tauros – Fearow y Kangaskhan.**

**Sabrina: Kadabra – Venomoth y Mr Mime.**

**Surge: Electabuzz – Raichu – Electrode y Magneton.**

**Koga: Golbat – Arbok – Muk y Tentacruel.**

**Giovanni: Rhydon – Nidoking – Nidoqueen – Golem – Beedrill – Dugtrio y Cloyster.**

**A Yellow no la puse porque aún no es entrenadora… en el próximo cap se mostrara ya la nueva vida de Red dejare los datos de los ataques de sus pokémon antes y después de permanecer al equipo Rocket.**

**Sin nada más que decir nos vemos luego y tengan un gran día.**


	5. Primera misión: VS Dragonair

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

**No sé si los que siguen esta historia se habrán dado cuenta de que tendré dos proyectos en proceso uno de ellos es esta historia y una del universo del anime… la cual me sorprende la bienvenida positiva que tuvo tanto así que dos días después ya tenía el siguiente capítulo terminado. **

**También me da entender que el fandom de pokémon Special por aquí es muy pequeño… quiero llorar. **

**Que Dios, Zeus, Buda y Arceus me ayuden… a por los reviews.**

**POR CIERTO LES PIDO QUE LEAN HASTA EL FINAL :) LES GUSTARA LO ULTIMO... espero.**

**.**

**.**

**TavoXPX: Jajaja gracias compa, la verdad yo solo quería terminar ese capítulo y subirlo por sus comentarios que me motivaron pero como me entro el demonio del esfuerzo pues ahí tienes… cuídate.**

**Lord fire 123: Ya es la tercera vez que me dicen eso jajaja sobre las sagas… supongo que si te doy un número… no debería pasarme al 10 supongo y buen día.**

**Acqua Ofthe Back: Y el honor del jugador… jajaja, tu eres de temer jajaja pero comentarios así son los que más me entusiasman a continuarlo rápido bueno sobre la evolución de Red se verá mucho mejor en la saga Yellow y sobre si es influenciado pues no quiero spoilear aun… creeme Vee será toda una máquina para el combate.**

**Prietar: Gracias y espero seguir mejorando al continuar la historia.**

**JC PokeDBZ: ¿Rápido? Aprovecho lo mejor que puedo los pocos días que tendré de descanso XD luego escribiré con suerte un poco los fines de semana y además no creo que este con toda la inspiración hasta Marzo… espero que no sea así… Pues te quedaras esperando sentadito por un bueeeen rato.**

**Por ahora los invito a leer mi otra historia sobre Ash… ****Pokemon XY&amp;Z: Second chance.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Por Narnia] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[**Ustedes los humanos son la peor escoria del planeta entero] -**Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

**Pokémon Special: El entrenador de la llama oscura.**

**Capítulo 5: La primera misión**

**.**

**.**

**-**Me sorprende que haya una isla de este tipo…

-¿Especializada en tipos fuegos?

-No es solo eso… la atmosfera, los pokémon de aquí son mucho más agresivos que en cualquier otro lugar de Kanto… Si no tuviésemos a Nidoking estaríamos en una muy mala situación.

El grupo compuesto por tres soldados del team rocket liderados por el integrante que tenía un Nidoking en su equipo le fue asignada la misión de ir a investigar una de las tantas islas que estaban ocultas por la región de Kanto… ya que del ultimo escuadrón que enviaron no supieron nada desde hace unas semanas.

El líder del grupo luego de su "humillante" derrota a manos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, comenzó a tener un intenso entrenamiento junto a su Nidoking que con el paso del tiempo dieron frutos donde fue ascendido de rango.

Teniendo su propio equipo… ambos un año menor que él… dieciséis años sus dos subordinados. Él se caracterizaba por sus ojos castaños, mientras que sus chicos tenían ambos sus ojos de color negro.

Con esa mirada intimidante que caracterizaba a los soldados de la organización criminal.

Los tres corrían rápidamente hacia adelante donde poco a poco sentían que eran vigilados por la intensa mirada de los pokémon tipo fuego y de los tipo roca que habitaban en esta tan misteriosa isla.

-Es como si antes hubiera una civilización griega, egipcia o una de esas cosas que había visto en un libro antiguo.- Los dos soldados estaba de acuerdo por lo dicho por su superior, alrededor de la isla habían pilares y ruinas de lo que antes parecía un gran templo donde al parecer se le daba ofrenda a una especie de líder o a un tipo de dios.

De ponto de la hierba saltaron cinco Magmar que sin pensarlo mucho lanzaron unas poderosas llamaradas hacia los tres soldados que lograron reaccionar a tiempo para lanzar a sus pokémon para protegerlos.

-Nidoking ¡Protección!

Rápidamente el soldado de mayor rango al terminar su frase lanzo la poké ball de su pokémon que creo una barrera de energía verde que resistió sin mucha dificultad las poderosas llamaradas de los pokémon salvajes.

Aun así el ataque provoco una gran explosión… momento que aprovecharon los otros soldados para lanzar a sus pokémon, uno lanzo a un Haunter mientras que el otro lanzo un gigantesco Fearow.

-¡Terremoto!

Al dispersarse el humo los tres soldados estaban montados en el enorme pájaro para salir ilesos del poderoso ataque del pokémon tierra que dio un poderoso golpe al suelo provocando un fuerte sismo… grietas comenzaron aparecer por toda la zona y los pokémon de fuego cayeron en un enorme cráter provocado por el ataque del Nidoking.

-Pudimos a verlos capturado…

-No lo creo… mejor observa lo que está haciendo tu Haunter.- El soldado obedeció a su superior y miro sorprendido el como el pokémon fantasma lanzaba poderosos puñetazos fantasmas a los Graveler y a los Ninetales que aparecían por distintos lados… Mientras que Nidoking concentraba energía de color blanca en sus puños para atacar al Magmar que iba hacia el con puño fuego.

-Ellos no nos dejaran capturar absolutamente a ninguno…- Aunque miraba algo curioso como también algunos pokémon salvajes luchaban entre ellos.- pero al parecer también otras manadas están luchando por el territorio como los Houndoom y Arcanine.

Uno de los soldados regreso a su Haunter al ver como Nidoking daba un gran salto para provocar un fuerte terremoto que hizo que todos los pokémon salvajes salieran disparados hacia distintas direcciones… el líder del grupo regreso a su Nidoking agradeciéndole por su trabajo y Fearow emprendió vuelo hacia su objetivo.

Al santuario que estaba en lo más oculto de la isla de los pokémon de fuego.

* * *

-Bueno este es el que está en mejor estado…

Los tres soldados comenzaron a investigar por toda la zona… en las paredes del templo habían símbolos que representaban a lo que parecía una ave legendaria para ser más exactos a Moltres.

-No sería muy extraño que este sería el hogar del pokémon legendario.- El líder del grupo comenzó a caminar a la entrada del gran santuario en ruinas para ver la hermosa vista de la isla.

Rodeada por el hermoso océano, por la arena que lleva hasta un tipo de selva donde con cada paso la temperatura se elevaba para luego llevar a pilares y unas cuevas de altas temperaturas… veía también las montañas donde habrían pokémon bastante fuertes como Golem, Magmar y Rhydon.

Era una enorme isla que no lograron verla por completo al ser recibidos por la "amable" bienvenida de los pokémon salvajes.

Saco un tipo de dispositivo parecido al pokégear solo que este era de color negro y con una R de un intenso color rojo.

-¿Me reciben?

Al escuchar una respuesta de parte de la base con un rostro serio comenzó a explicarles todo lo sucedido desde que llegaron a la isla y que habían lograron llegar hasta a unos extraños símbolos en lo más oculto de la isla.

-¡SEÑOR VENGA RÁPIDO A VER ESTO!

El mencionado rápidamente corrió hacia donde sus hombres donde habrían encontrado lo que quedaba de un uniforme de su organización… estaba quemado y al lado de la vestimenta estaba un cinturón con poké ball rotas.

-No tienen ningún tipo de vida en ellas… fueron rotas al parecer luego de algún combate.

Siguieron buscando si habría quedado algo más de sus compañeros pero no había rastro de absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera de algún combate salvo el cinturón de su antiguo compañero y lo que quedaba de su uniforme.

**GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR**

Los tres sintieron un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al escuchar un enorme rugido y sentían que aparecía una enorme presión en el lugar.

-Debe ser Moltres… ¡Prepárense!

Los tres lanzaron a sus tres pokémon para estar preparados para el siguiente combate.

Aunque los tres al mirar llegar a esa hermosa criatura y a la vez tan intimidante para sus ojos que estaban abiertos de la impresión no dudaron en ningún momento atacar… porque si lo hacían sus vidas terminarían en ese mismo instante.

Era una ave… pero no era ninguna de las tres aves legendarias que conocían.

Con unas enormes y elegantes alas… cada aleteo notaban como caían algunas plumas negras.

Con unos intensos ojos de color rojo.

-¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS!- Sus hombres ordenaron a sus pokémon atacar a la majestuosa ave mientras que el miraba a su Nidoking que le devolvía la mirada seriamente.- ¡Avalancha!

El ave los observaba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento solo cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos para envolverse en unas poderosas llamas purpuras.

* * *

**PAM**

Un fuerte derechazo de parte de LT. Surge impacto en la pared creando un pequeño cráter en esta, mientras que su contrincante lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante.

Su contrincante no era nadie más que el ex entrenador de Pueblo Paleta… Red.

Ambos estaban teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la habitación de entrenamiento que tenía que ser reparada cada vez que el especialista de pokémon eléctricos entraba en ella, el combate era observado por Giovanni que miraba seriamente cada acción del chico.

Ya eran cuatro meses desde que el chico había sido reclutado como otro soldado de su organización.

La bienvenida que recibió el pelinegro no fue agradable para nada.

Surge quería matarlo cuanto antes, Koga lo miraba seriamente y Sabrina lo mataba con la mirada mientras que todos los soldados tenían distintas emociones como algunos al verlo felicitaron a su jefe por ver al chico capturado, otros no pudieron ocultar el rencor hacia Red por recibir una enorme humillación por parte de él.

Su ropa roja fue cambiada por el uniforme del team rocket… le era curioso que era el mismo estilo que había usado para entrar a la base de la organización criminal en su viaje.

Tenía que admitirlo que le gustaba mucho la bufanda roja y su nueva gorra negra.

Aunque su rango era muy bajo y la mayoría de soldados trataban de meterse con él… pero Red solo tenía algo de respeto a los tres comandantes y a Giovanni.

Por lo que un rayo de Pika siempre era recibido por los soldados que trataban de aprovecharse del chico de cualquier forma.

En estos cuatro meses Red había sido entrenado físicamente… si eso se le podía ser considerado entrenamiento, trataba de salir vivo en cada combate contra el líder de Ciudad Carmin, con él tenía una mayor oportunidad de salir ileso, ya que, no podía ni ver a Koga hasta que el ninja lo tenía en el suelo jadeando de cansancio mientras que con Sabrina no podía ni acercarse ya que era lanzado contra la pared por los poderes psíquicos de la chica.

Giovanni notó que los instintos del chico habían tenido un gran avance, esquivaba cada golpe de Surge, el mencionado ya algo cabreado que el mocoso luego de solo cuatro meses se había acostumbrado a su velocidad por lo que dio un poderoso derechazo que Red no podría esquivar por lo que puso sus brazos en forma de una X para disminuir el impacto… aun así el chico salió disparado hacia la pared.

-Suficiente.

Surge solo gruño y le dio una mirada al chico que respiraba con dificultad, su rostro lleno de sudor pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa que siempre ponía de mal humor al hombre rubio.

-Al menos ahora sabes esquivar mocoso.

-Ya verás maldito lograre devolverte cada golpe.- Dicho eso atrapo la toalla que le lanzo el rubio y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor… aunque el chico no tenía ninguna motivación para levantarse.

-Red…- El chico miraba con algo de pereza a su jefe que se acercaba a él con un rostro serio.-Luego de tu rutina con Sabrina quiero que vayas a mi oficina… quiero que te prepares para tu primera misión.

Surge tenía algo de curiosidad pero prefirió salir de la habitación de entrenamiento para darse una ducha y prepararse también para ir a la fábrica eléctrica… si tenía suerte podría llegar con un poderoso Zapdos.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Red se levantó para encarar a su jefe con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué sucedió con Koga?

-Volvió a su gimnasio por una semana, tiene muchas cosas que solucionar… sobre todo asuntos personales.

Red miraba a su jefe con una mueca, de alguna forma el ninja se había ganado el respeto del pelinegro… sentía que era un hombre con principios y solo estaba del bando equivocado.

Con el tiempo quizás Koga sería un aliado para él y los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta.

-¿De qué se trata mi misión?

-Sígueme…

El especialista en pokémon tipo tierra recibió un gruñido como respuesta lo que tomo como un sí, así ambos entrenadores comenzaron a abandonar la sala de entrenamiento.

Giovanni pensando aun si estaba haciendo lo correcto y Red aunque no quisiera estaba emocionado.

Volvería de alguna forma a su región que tanta extrañaba y abandonaría esta isla que lo había estado atormentando por unos largos cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses.

Habían sido muy largos para el entrenador de rojo.

Luego de dos meses recién pudo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

A sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Luego del tercer mes pudo entrenar como se debía a sus pokémon.

Surge lo entrenaba físicamente.

Koga le ayuda a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones en el campo de batalla y aprender a cuando tener compasión del enemigo… según el ninja si era un buen chico le enseñaría a usar armas.

El al ser un chico de 11 años no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar que sería capaz de ser un especialista en armas.

.

.

Giovanni miraba de reojo al chico que había soltado una pequeña carcajada… metido en sus pensamientos.

¿Estará haciendo lo correcto? ¿Red está preparado para cumplir misiones en el nombre del team rocket?

No… la pregunta es ¿Red es fiel ciegamente al team rocket?

Por supuesto que no.

Red le obedecía solo porque le ensañaba trucos nuevos y le daba información de otras regiones.

El chico no podía socializar con nadie que no sea él o sus comandantes.

Red quería volverse fuerte rápidamente y lo estaba haciendo.

Como también toda su organización.

Giovanni noto en estos cuatro meses como Surge había mejorado el entrenamiento con sus pokémon tipo eléctrico, Al igual que Koga y todos sus soldados que no se querían quedar atrás mirando como el enano subiría de rango rápidamente.

Sabrina era la única que seguía a su ritmo… la chica siempre se superaba día a día.

El pelinegro de alguna forma estaba haciéndole un bien a su organización sin darse cuenta de eso.

Giovanni tenía que tener paciencia… Red sería fiel al equipo Rocket.

Solo tenía que mostrarle como es el mundo.

El mundo en el cual ahora pertenecía Red.

* * *

Sabrina siempre le rompía los cojones.

Jugando con sus miedos y según ella para fortalecerse "psicológicamente"

Frente de él

Su combate contra Giovanni.

Ser un espectador de su combate era totalmente distinto.

Nidoking casi mataba a puñetazos a Aero, Rhydon solo jugando había dejado en muy mal estado a Saur.

Y verse a uno mismo cubierto de sangre no era demasiado agradable.

-¡Ya he visto esto mucho tiempo!- Cerrando los ojos y apuntando hacia la ilusión- ¡Bola sombra Eevee!

De pronto aparecio la pequeña zorrita en la escena y comenzó abrir su pequeña boquita para lanzar una bola de energía oscura que provoco una gran explosión.

-Nada mal… -Red solo gruño al ver a la chica ilesa al lado de su Kadabra.- Pero que harás con esto.

**Splash**

Red miraba hacia todos lados tratando de calmarse… Eevee salto al hombro izquierdo de su entrenador con algo de temor al estar en Pueblo Paleta.

En llamas.

El pelinegro miraba incrédulo toda la escena… no… atemorizado, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina al igual que Vee.

El profesor Oak en el suelo… al igual que todos los habitantes.

Blue… que caía junto a su Blastoise sin vida…

¿La causante de esto?

La misma creadora de la ilusión… que miraba ahora el cadáver de la castaña con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Sabrina hija de puta!

Iba a lanzarse hacia ella sin piedad… quería que sus propios puños se cubrieran de la sangre de la chica psíquica.

**BOOOOM**

Red volteo por instinto y quedo perplejo al ver al Charizard de Green caer sin vida… causado por Saur junto a Pika y Poli.

**BANG**

Una bala atravesó el pecho del castaño… Red veía perplejo como él era el causante de la muerte de su rival.

Una sonrisa aparecía en su otro "yo".

Miraba incrédulo lo que había sucedido, sus dos amigos habían sido asesinados junto a sus pokémon iniciales.

Trataba de mirar en su rostro una muestra de arrepentimiento pero…. Nada.

Esa pequeña sonrisa que crecía poco a poco.

Sintieron unos pasos y tanto Red como Sabrina comenzaron acercarse al recién llegado… Giovanni.

Ambos se arrodillaban a su presencia.

-Cumplimos con nuestra misión… como no quisieron cooperar fuimos por las pokédex a la fuerza.

-Bien hecho Red.- El mencionado solo asentía al escuchar el halago de su jefe.

-(Es una ilusión)

-(No es real)

Aun sabiendo que nada de esto era real… fue demasiado para los ojos del chico del Pueblo Paleta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sabrina con un rostro serio desvanece la ilusión se acerca lentamente a un pelinegro que estaba de rodillas la lado de su Vee que lo miraba preocupada.

No podía dejar de temblar.

Pensar que eso pudiera suceder en el futuro…

-No…

En cualquier momento podría pasar esto.

-No quiero que eso suceda…

-Todo eso depende de tu lealtad.

Quería levantar la mirada para encaras a la chica pero no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable "a causa de una ilusión".

-¿Lealtad?

-Así es Red… todo depende de lo leal que le seas a Giovanni y volverte fuerte para él, para cumplir con sus ideales.- La chica miraba como lentamente el pelinegro levantaba la mirada hacia ella.- Nuestros ideales… aunque todas las personas de la región y los líderes de gimnasio no lo comprendan cada uno tiene una razón de hacer esto… nuestras distintas ambiciones, créeme que Giovanni no es la excepción.

Red se levanta y su pokémon saltaba a sus brazos para ser acariciada por su entrenador.

-Hay una razón por todo esto…

-Así es… no digo que con eso uno es libre de las acciones y daños que hemos provocado, créeme muchos no nos arrepentimos de nada.- Red miraba curioso cómo pudo ver un tipo de sentimiento en los ojos de la chica psíquica.

Nostalgia.

-Uno de tus objetivos ahora sería proteger a tu pueblo desde la sombras ¿no lo crees?

Red miraba sorprendido a la chica… por todo lo que le había dicho, había la charla más larga que habían tenido ya que, en este tiempo solo eran insultos en contra del otro.

Con una pequeña sonrisa le agradeció a la chica.

Recibiendo un simple: Hummp

-No imagines cosas Red.- La chica lo miraba seriamente.- Tienes que estar en un buen estado para tu primera misión… no me gustaría ver en mi historial que fui vencida por un mocoso inútil que no puede sobrevivir a su primera misión.

-¡OYEEE!- Eevee salto lejos de su entrenador ya sabiendo lo que iba a venir después.- ¡Ya vas a ver llegare sin ningún maldito rasguño!

-Si claro… eso no sucedió ni siquiera en tu primer día de viaje.

El chico enojado y solo le paso por la mente la figura de cierta castaña… y con una sonrisa le respondio a su "compañera".

-Hasta Blue tiene más busto qu….

**BAAAAAAAAAAAANG**

Kadabra junto a Vee miraban con una gota de sudor al chico que fue lanzado contra la pared por los poderes psíquicos de Sabrina y que esta cabreada abandonara la sala maldiciendo al entrenador y a la chica que la había derrotado en el pasado.

-Si será zorra…- Ignoro la mala mirada de su pokémon por haber dicho un insulto y se levantó para acomodarse su nueva gorra.- Cuando pierde una discusión solo usa la violencia.

Pero el chico miraba por donde se había ido la chica.

Con una sonrisa.

-Al menos Surge está encantado de saber cómo ganarle una discusión a Sabrina.-Hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda para que Vee saltara a su hombro derecho.- Bien amiga ¿lista para la misión?

Al escuchar el tierno y emocionado gruñido de su pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a correr hacia la oficina de Giovanni.

* * *

**El sabio observador.**

-Y pensar que trate de comenzar una conversación con ese idiota…

Kadabra observaba muy curioso a su ama, había estado a su lado desde que tenía memoria y sabía muy bien que enojada no estaba para nada.

La chica noto la mirada curiosa de su compañero pokémon y solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No es lo que crees Kadabra… solo es bueno hablar con alguien que no tenga la mente tan jodida como Surge… o tan fría como Koga.- Pudo escuchar mentalmente un "le entiendo perfectamente pero aun así se me hace curioso" por parte de su Kadraba.- Vamos es lindo a veces hablar con un simple chico.

Kadabra suspiraba y se quedó mirando hacia la nada.- [Un simple chico… ¿Hasta cuándo?]

-Por favor Kadraba ¿Me vendrás que hoy me pase con la ilusión?- cerro los ojos al terminal la frase para no ver a su pokémon asintiendo.- Mientras antes mejor… Red es un peligro para la organización y es mucho mejor que "caiga" pronto.

El pokémon solo volvió a suspirar… se había equivocado.

La llegada de un chico como Red no cambio para nada la forma de ver el mundo a su ama.

-[Espero que sea Red el que los cambie a ustedes primero… uno puede soñar]

* * *

-Tu misión será en Carmín.

Red miraba seriamente a su jefe que estaba sentado en su oficina mirándolo con mucha intensidad.

-¿Razón?

-Surge lo mandare a otro lugar a investigar sobre algunos movimientos del Alto mando.

Red apretó los dientes… ya estaba informado gracias a Giovanni de que el alto mando de la región de Kanto no eran tan "admirables" como él pensaba antes. Así que a pesar de que no soportara a Surge le deseaba suerte en su próxima misión.

-En vez de preocuparte por él debes pensar en tu bienestar.- La firme voz de su jefe lo había vuelto a la realidad.- No creas que solo por ser tu primera misión será fácil.

-Lo sé muy bien Giovanni… además ya llevo mucho tiempo sin tener una batalla real al igual que mis pokémon.

-Es una buena oportunidad para demostrar si has obtenido resultados en tus entrenamientos.- El líder miraba a su soldado más reciente que le respondía asintiendo seriamente.- Así también tienes la oportunidad de usar las habilidades de tus pokémon en combate.

-Pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer en la zona de Surge?- Giovanni miraba curioso al chico.- No creo que sea solo a vigilar el gimnasio y ver si están los pokémon que están sirviendo al Alto mando ¿verdad?

-Jeh chico listo.- Quizás en verdad el chico estaba preparado para esto y podía darle algo de confianza a Red.- ¿Recuerdas tu primer combate contra Surge?

-Si… estaba a punto de perder y morir ahogado si no fuera porque Poli evoluciono…- Entendiendo de un golpe todo lo que le estaba queriendo decir el líder de gimnasio más fuerte.- ¿Quieres que vaya a esa zona del mar? ¿Por piedras agua?

-Son tres piedras evolutivas Red…- El hombre se levantó de su asiento y saco unos documentos del cajo de su oficina para entregárselo al chico que comenzó a leer ese informe.- una del elemento fuego, trueno y la que había sido utilizada por tu pokémon.

Red miraba algo sorprendido la información que estaba leyendo.- ¿Enserio tienen un poder ilimitado?

-Por lo que hemos investigado al parecer si… si energía es sorprendente, no me imaginaría lo que hubiéramos logrado si la hubiéramos utilizado con tu Eevee.

El hombre ignoro por completo la mirada asesina que le daba Red… pero no pudo evitar sonreír por ver que el amor por los pokémon estaba intacto.

-Quiero que te lleves cuatro pokémon para ir por esas piedras evolutivas… destruirlas también sería una opción.- Saco un tipo de poke gear avanzando de color negro y con el símbolo de la organización criminal para entregárselo al chico.- Este dispositivo es para que puedas comunicarte con nosotros para contarnos cómo va la misión y si pasa algo fuera de lo común… ejemplo si ves a un miembro del Alto mando pide ayuda de inmediato no estás preparado.

-Grrrr menos con solo cuatro pokémon.

-Debes siempre dejar unos pokémon como respaldo… mañana mismo puedo mandarte a otra misión y quizás en esa si necesitas llevar a tu equipo más poderoso.

Red escuchaba atento a Giovanni mientras se colocaba el dispositivo en su brazo izquierdo.- Entendido.

-También te va a indicar dónde está la ubicación de tu destino y el de la base… te recomiendo no usar a Aero como transporte esta vez, eres el único de la región que tiene un Aerodactyl… además variocolor.

-No sé qué tiene de especial eso aun… solo es un tipo de color distinto y ya.- Murmuraba el pelinegro para luego suspirar, tenía razón Giovanni llamaría mucho la atención si iba con Aero y no estaba seguro que las garras de Aero lo soportarían hasta llegar a su destino.- ¿Partiré hoy mismo?

-Lo más antes posible… debemos impedir que Lance y su equipo logren obtener las piedras evolutivas, créeme que si la maestra de tipo hielo se hace un ejército de Cloyster… ya sabes muy bien de que es capaz el mío.

-Capaz de congelar a magmar… entendido Giovanni tratare de destruir las piedras evolutivas como sean posible.

-Si logras tenerlas en tu poder… puedes quedártelas, todo depende del éxito de tu misión.

-Entendido jefe.- Entregándole el informe a Giovanni se quedó pensando en sus opciones.- Muy bien llevare a Poli para que podamos conseguir las piedras él debe saber la zona precisa… además por ser uno de mis pokémon más fuerte.

Giovanni asentía a lo dicho por Red, los dos sabían que las mejores opciones serían tipos aguas y volador.- Llevare también a Fearow para transportarme, a Krabby por ser también tipo acuático para ayudar a lo que pueda a Poli y por ultimo a Nidoking.

-¿Nidoking?

-De seguro que todos los pokémon eléctricos que estén en el gimnasio van a atacarme y no quiero que sea un combate largo… el sería la mejor opción por ser un pokémon muy fuerte.

-Entiendo… buena suerte chico.

Red se quedó mirando a su líder por un momento con todo su esfuerzo logro decir un gracias y marcharse de ahí para ir a su habitación y sacar a sus pokémon para cumplir su misión.

* * *

**BOOOM**

Una enorme explosión fue provocada por una poderosa ráfaga de fuego negro al impactar en el campo de energía de Nidoking que no pudo soportar el ataque por mucho tiempo y haciendo que los tres pokémon al igual que sus entrenadores salieran volando hacia atrás e impactarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

Fearow y Haunter estaban totalmente acabados… con suerte podían respirar.

Nidoking sabía muy bien que no podía defenderse por siempre… esperaba el momento exacto para atacar con avalancha para que el ataque fuera devastador pero cuando las rocas iban hacia la preciosa ave, el cuerpo de esta se convierte en llamas negras que destruían todas las rocas que iban hacia ella.

De su boca lanzo un ataque que podía ser llamado un lanzallamas que dejo en muy mal estado a todos los pokémon, los soldados del team rocket no estaban seguros de volver a la base.

-Chicos necesito distraerla para poder darle tiempo a Nidoking para que prepare nuestro escape…- Los otros soldados algo inseguros lanzaron a sus otros pokémon.

Tres Golbat contra la majestuosa ave.

-¡Aire afilado!

Los tres murciélagos comenzaron aletear rápidamente sus alas para provocar ráfagas de aire que dirigían hacia el ave de fuego, las ráfagas de viento provocaban leves cortes en los pilares.

Ella envuelta en llamas solo necesito aletear una vez sus alas para provocar unas intensas ráfagas de fuego que no solo desvanecieron los ataques combinados de los Golbat si no también ataco a los tres murciélagos dejándolos fuera de combate y con muchas quemaduras.

Ráfagas que destruyeron casi por completo el uniforme de los soldados y dejándolos con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Otro aleteo se aproximaba pero un campo de energía provocado por un débil Haunter fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que no fueran asesinados… provocando una explosión.

Al esparcirse el humo no había rastros de los pokémon o de los soldados… solo había un gran agujero en el suelo.

-[**Astutos**]

Una voz que parecía ser de una mujer delicada y la vez firme.

-[**Hace tiempo que fui olvidada y mi única visita tiene que ser de seres humanos que tienen en su interior solo emociones y pensamientos negativos… han encerrado incluso a los pokémon seres que hace siglos no había diferencia entre los dos.**]

El ave emprendía vuelo otra vez envolviéndose en llamas para terminar lo que los humanos trataban de que no pasara.

El fin de sus vidas.

* * *

-¿Me reciben?

-¡Hay un pokémon ave... puedo decir que es muy poderoso quizás más que las aves legendarias por separadas!

-¿Enserio? Quizás sea Lugia o quizás Ho-Oh.

-No lo creo… al parecer se le daba una especie de tributo, al menos creo que los pokémon de esta isla aun lo hacen.

El soldado que escuchaba a sus compañeros llenos de temor no sabía que pensar pero estaba seguro que no estaban bromeando… escuchaba como los otros soldados estaban desesperados y pedían a gritos que vinieran por ellos.

-lo siento pero el transporte tardaría al menos 20 minutos en llegar hasta donde ustedes.

-¡No puede ser!- El líder del grupo miraba con temor como desde el lugar más alto salía a una gran velocidad hacia ellos la criatura con la cual estaban peleando.- ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¿Saben algo del pelotón que fue a esa isla?

-Todos muertos a causa de esta ave… al igual que nosotros.

Luego de eso la comunicación se cortó.

Mientras que los tres soldados se preparaban para poder combatir contra la ave.

Si iban a morir… sería con dignidad.

Mientras todo eso era observado por una chica que se podía notar su corto cabello azul hasta los hombros y sus ojos dorados miraban toda la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si señor tenía razón… si yo hubiera avanzado hubiera tenido el mismo destino que ellos.- Luego la chica lanzo a un pokémon dragón más conocido como Flygon.- Bueno hubiera dado una pelea mucho más excitante pero al menos por fin te encontré… Señor ¿Cuándo vendremos por ella?

-Por ahora solo tenemos que esperar… aún no sabemos hasta donde son sus límites, esperemos que el equipo rocket siga haciendo sacrificios, de seguro que luego de esto hasta podría venir el mismo Giovanni junto a sus comandantes, si eso pasa vamos a tener que intervenir en el momento exacto.

-Entiendo señor…- Miraba algo curiosa el cómo ese Nidoking aun trataba de conectar el ataque tipo roca, el cómo Fearow con movimiento espejo usaba protección para detener los ataques de fuego y como Haunter trataba de conectar sus bolas sombras.- Me sorprende que aun sigan en combate.

-Mmmmmm… ¿Por qué no lo ayudas a escapar?- La chica miraba incrédula al dispositivo de su brazo derecho.- Nos servirían para tener información confidencial del equipo rocket y además tener más personal en el equipo.

-Como usted diga… pero sabe muy bien que quiero una excitante recompensa.- La chica de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba y aprecia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jaja claro hare lo que pueda… lo que sea por tener a esa ave en mi poder.

-Al ave mitológica…

La comunicación se cortó a causa de la peli azul que bufaba aburrida.- Ya he escuchado demasiado eso señor… ¡Flygon vamos por los perdedores!

El dragón dio un fuerte rugido y espero que la chica saltara a su lomo para lanzarse una gran velocidad contra el ave mitológica.

Los soldados miraban sorprendidos el como un rayo verde a una gran velocidad impacto en la ave haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Ahora!- Lanzando la poké ball en el cual salía un Magneton.- ¡Destello querido!

Y una gran luz comenzo a iluminar la vista… el ave por instinto cerro los ojos y cuando volvió abrirlos ya era demasiado tarde.

Se habían escapado.

-[**Maldita mocosa… estaba tan centrada en mi pensamientos que no me di cuenta de mi alrededor**]

El ave sentía la curiosa mirada de los pokémon que salían de distintos lados para poder admirarla ella solo se quedó mirándolos con lo que parecía una sonrisa para luego emprender vuelo y dejar plumas negras que al tocar el suelo provocaba un pequeño fuego negro.

* * *

Fearow comenzaba a llegar a su destino.

Red que estaba en el lomo del pokémon volador miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la ciudad, debería agradecer a la fría noche que provocaba que todos los habitantes estén en sus hogares para pasar una cálida noche juntos a su familia y pokémon.

El escenario perfecto para el pelinegro.

-Bien hecho amigo.- El pokémon aceptaba gustoso las caricias de parte de su entrenador, el chico lo acaricio por un buen rato para luego regresarlo a su poké ball… había sido un largo viaje.- Bien primero tendré que ir al gimnasio a ver si nadie lo ha invadido.

Sacando una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón negro abrió la puerta del gimnasio tipo eléctrico, le dio una mirada a todo el gimnasio por un largo rato… él no había pasado por aquí si su memoria no le fallaba.

-Con que un mecanismo donde hay que desactivar las puertas eléctricas… de seguro mi paciencia se hubiera desvanecido antes de poder encontrar el botón.

Se sentía observado por cierto pokémon eléctricos que comenzaron acercarse al chico poco a poco… la intensidad de sus miradas se había desvanecido al reconocer el uniforme que tenía puesto el pelinegro.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo que haya pokémon fieles ciegamente a la organización de Giovanni…

Siguió pasando por cada rincón del gimnasio sin encontrar nada del otro mundo… salvo un marco con una foto.

Surge estaba sonriendo… lleno de felicidad.

Junto a un pequeño y a la que debería ser su mujer.

-¿Es casado?- Red tomo el marco para poder mirar con más detalle la foto de su "compañero" otra vez volvía a sentir esa intensidad en la mirada de los Magnetone, Electrode y sus respectivas preevoluciones.

-Me pregunto si su familia sabe el tipo de hombre que en realidad es…

A veces las cosas son más de lo que uno cree.

* * *

-Giovanni… ¿Me recibes?

Luego de intentarlo por quinta vez y con una vena en su cabeza por fin pudo escuchar la voz de su jefe.

-Informe.

El chico murmuraba ciertos insultos hacia el hombre para luego continuar.- Falsa alarma en el gimnasio de Surge, todo está en perfecto estado y he estado investigando por toda la ciudad con la ayuda de Poli en el agua y la de Fearow por el aire… todo está bien.

-Ya veo… buen trabajo.

Red fruncía el ceño al escuchar eso… le daba rabia recibir un cumplido o halago del hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

-Ahora me dirijo hacia la zona del océano en donde Poli encontró las piedras evolutivas… tratare de comunicarme en tres horas… no creo que me tarde más.

-Está bien… recuerda si es necesario destrúyelas.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras Red suspiraba para quedarse mirando el océano.

-Debería haber traído un cambio de ropa… usare uno de los barcos de los marineros que trabajaban para Surge para llegar a esa zona.

.

.

Para los marineros no era normal que un Fearow fuera hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.

Menos que un chico saltara desde el pokémon volador hasta su barco.

El chico miraba seriamente a los cinco marineros.

-Es un gran barco… podría tener a todos mis pokémon para que disfruten el viaje hasta llegar a la isla.

Los cinco marineros comenzaron a rodear al chico.

-No me importa que seas un miembro del Team Rocket… nosotros solo respetamos al señor Surge.

Uno de los soldados al mirar al chico lo reconoció.- ¿No es el crio que estaba luchando en el otro barco contra el señor Surge hace meses?

Los otros marineros al mirarlo al chico con más claridad quedaron boquiabiertos por ver quién era el nuevo miembro de la organización de su respetado señor.

-¿Qué quieres chico?

-El barco… lo necesito para cumplir mi misión.

-y ¿crees que así de simple te lo vamos a dar?

-Esperaba que fuera así… no les iba a perdonar tan fácilmente lo que ustedes estaban haciendo con los pokémon de los habitantes.

Otro marinero ya harto de la presencia del chico lanzo a su Machoke para que lo atacara.- Machoke ¡Golpe karate!

Red miraba seriamente el cómo ese Machoke iba hacia él, el chico espero el momento preciso para dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás para poder salir ileso del ataque del pokémon tipo lucha.

Los marineros al igual que el pokémon atacante quedados sorprendidos por eso.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Cuatro meses con el hijo de puta de Surge han valido la pena… ¡Nidoking!- Lanzando la pokéball del pokémon que se caracterizaba por su cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que miraba con una intensidad a los marineros que los hizo temblar de miedo.- ¡Dale con todo!

El pokémon veneno conecto un poderoso puñetazo en el pokémon lucha que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que pudo reponerse para unirse al combate.

Los otros cuatro marineros no perdieron más tiempo sabiendo que el chico era un entrenador fuerte.

-No nos servirá de nada utilizar nuestro tipo agua arriba del barco y tampoco nuestro tipo eléctrico…- Arrojo al igual que sus compañeros el pokémon tipo lucha machop y su evolución Machoke.

-Golpe Nidoking.

El pokémon veneno/tierra asintió a la orden de su entrenador y se lanzó a combatir contra los pokémon tipo lucha, era increíble para los ojos de los marineros el como un solo pokémon podía intercambiar golpes con toda esa cantidad de pokémon especializados al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**PUUUUUM**

Un fuerte puñetazo fue conectado a uno de sus Machoke que salió disparado hacia su entrenador donde ambos se estrellaron a una pared del barco.

Nidoking con su cola golpeo fuertemente a Machop y luego lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que dejo al pokémon tipo lucha fuera de combate.

Los cuatro Machoke que quedaban comenzaban a rodear al pokémon veneno para poder acabarlo pero este cerraba sus ojos para que una pequeña aura de color blanca lo envolviera.

-¡Golpe!

-¡Mega puño Machoke!

-¡Golpe karate!

-¡Patada baja!

-¡Puño hielo!

El pokémon Veneno detuvo el golpe envuelto de energía blanca y contraataco con un poderoso uppercut al pokémon lucha que salió disparado hacia el cielo para luego estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

**CRUNCH**

El ataque de karate fue detenido por la defensa de Nidoking en forma de cruz y la patada del tipo lucha por la cola del pokémon veneno.

-¡Movimiento sísmico!

Tomando ambos Machoke de su brazo y al otro de su pierna, dando un gran salto lanzo a ambos pokémon lucha contra el suelo dejando dos cráter donde ambos pokémon lucha quedaron inconscientes.

Mientras aún estaba en el aire estaba vulnerable, cosa que aprovecho el único pokémon tipo lucha en pie para envolver su puño derecho con energía congelante de un hermoso color celeste… Nidoking solo sonreía siniestramente para luego abrir su boca lanzar un poderoso lanzallamas en el pokémon de lucha que a causa de la ráfaga de fuego impacto en el suelo… el pokémon tipo lucha aun quería batallar pero sus ganas fueron detenidas cuando todo el cuerpo de Nidoking impacto contra de él.

Machoke dio un fuerte rugido de dolor antes de quedar fuera de combate.

Los marineros regresaban a sus pokémon sorprendidos de la forma que fueron derrotados tan fácilmente, miraban algo atemorizados al entrenador del equipo rocket junto a su imponente Nidoking.

-Denme el barco… no querrán que Nidoking use terremoto ¿no?

Los marineros tragándose su orgullo comenzaron a abandonar el barco, se quedaron mirando como el barco se alejaba poco a poco de la ciudad.

-Ese chico es sorprendente… quizás sea más fuerte que el señor Surge.

* * *

Felicitando por su victoria a su pokémon y regresándolo a su poké ball, para luego lanzar a sus dos pokémon tipo agua.

-Muy bien Poli guíanos hasta las piedras evolutivas.

Poli asintió a su mejor amigo para luego saltar del barco y comenzar a nadar a una velocidad increíble mientras que Red y Krabby miraban sorprendidos la gran velocidad del pokémon renacuajo.

-Nunca he aprovechado la habilidad de Poli nadando… al parecer le encanta ¿No Krabby?- El pokémon cangrejo asentía alegre a su entrenador.- Jeje bueno pues tendremos que ir más rápido para no perderlo de vista.

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a su destino donde Poli esperaba pacientemente en el agua que su entrenador lo alcanzara.

-Bien Krabby si quieres salta para darle algo de compañía a Poli… yo enseguida vuelvo.- El chico se adentró en el barco mientras el pokémon cangrejo salto al mar para pasar un buen rato junto a su compañero.

El pelinegro había vuelto con un traje de buceo y dio un salto hacia el mar.- ¡Maldita sea esta helada!

Poli miraba algo divertido la expresión de su entrenador al igual que Krabby, luego de un intercambio de miradas entre el pokémon renacuajo y Red se sumergieron en el océano.

Guiado por Poli llegaron rápidamente hacia unas rocas debajo del mar, donde podían ver dos intensas luces de color rojo.

-Deben ser las piedras… ¡Kraby! ¡Poli!

Los tres comenzaron a sumergirse con más rapidez, Poli ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad del mar, seguido por Krabby y Red solo trataba de nadar lo más rápido posible para llegar con sus pokémon lo más rápido posible.

Pero su objetivo fue detenido cuando noto como Krabby había salido disparado hacia él.

Red gruño al sentir el impacto y se quedó mirando a su pokémon preguntándole si estaba bien a lo que el pokémon agua asentía algo cabreado.

-Poli debe estar luchando con algo… vamos.

Cuando se acercaba más y más hacia las luces de color rojo podían ver la silueta del pokémon Tentacruel.

-Mierda ¡tuve que darme cuenta antes!

Poli esquivaba todo los tentáculos de su rival y trataba de acercarse para impactar un mega puño pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hacia el pokémon agua/veneno logro conectar un golpe con uno de sus tentáculos con una mirada de superioridad preparaba ahora otro tentáculo con veneno esta vez para terminar contra su rival.

Poli detuvo ese tentáculo con sus manos… Tentacruel no le importaba porque de todos modos iba a terminar envenenado.

O eso creía.

Una energía congelante rodeaba las manos de Poli… energía que comenzó a congelar lentamente a Tentacruel por completo.

-Ahora Krabby ¡Martillazo!

El cangrejo se acercó al pokémon congelado su pinza izquierda comenzó a brillar e impacto contra Tentancruel.

El hielo se rompió dejando al pokémon inconsciente.

-Bien hecho a ambos.- Estaba algo inseguro si Krabby atacaría con la fuerza suficiente para solo quebrar el hielo y no al pokémon, se quedó mirando detenidamente al pokémon derrotado que de uno de sus tantos tentáculos había soltado una piedra.

La piedra agua.

Rápidamente fue hacia ella y la tomo entre sus manos y con una pequeña sonrisa se la mostró a sus dos pokémon agua.- Vamos por las demás.

Se quedaron buscando las demás piedras por un rato hasta que Poli las había encontrado.

-Bien hecho chicos… por lo que veo Giovanni exageraba, nadie más había venido por ellas, volvamos a la superficie.

* * *

Al llegar a ciudad Carmín otra vez para dejar el barco que tomo "amablemente" prestado a los marineros, le sorprendía un poco no ver a ninguna de ellos para recuperar su barco.

-Que responsables me salieron ustedes…- Sin darle mucho interés se barjo del barco y se preparaba para dirigirse a la ruta 6.

Pero la fría brisa de la ciudad era muy agradable para el chico que no puedo evitar que se le apareciera una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como el viento hacia que mechones de su cabello comenzaran a danzar, agregando también el sonido que era provocado por el océano, arboles, y algún que otro pokémon como Oddish o su evolución… era algo que en verdad extrañaba sentir en su vida.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la brisa, pero como no quería disfrutarla solo saco a Poli de su poké ball para que le acompañara en este agradable momento, ambos con los ojos cerrados disfrutaban el suave viento.

-Green de seguro estará entrenando… debe estarse haciéndose cada vez más fuerte mientras pasan los días, pienso que ya he quedado muy atrás de él.

En este tiempo solo había sido el saco de boxeo de los tres comandantes de Giovanni, lo único nuevo que había aprendido era de los pokémon de las otras regiones, de nuevos movimientos que él no conocía y las habilidades de cada pokémon.

Todo eso gracias a Giovanni.

Pero cada día que pasaba su orgullo era pisoteado por la paliza que recibía por los tres líderes de gimnasio.

Le hacían dar cuenta de lo débil que era… lo diminuto que era frente a ellos.

Lo diminuto que era contra el mundo.

Hasta ahora no tenía una batalla real, pero sentía que estaba en el mismo nivel que hace cuatro meses.

De solo pensarlo lo hacía suspirar y deprimirse un poco.

-Blue…

Era más complicado saber que estaría haciendo la castaña.

Solo sabía que estaría jodiendole el día a Green… no podía evitar reír al pensar en el rostro fastidiado del castaño provocado por una castaña que pondría una linda sonrisa por cumplir su objetivo.

-¿Yellow estará cuidando bien de Nidorino?

Tenía mucho que pensar y de alguna forma se sentía algo solo… realmente extrañaba su pueblo.

No… los extrañaba a ellos.

También pensó en como estaría Gyara junto a Misty.

Poli observo el gimnasio por un momento para luego llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.- Al parecer alguien trato de entrar en el gimansio.- Se quedó pensando en la ausencia de los marineros a los cuales había enfrentado anteriormente.- Quizás ellos trataron de detenerlo… de alguna forma lo lograron.

-En eso te equivocas.

Red y Poli miraron hacia el origen de la voz, arriba del centro pokémon de la ciudad… se encontraba un chico no mayor de dieciocho años de ojos azules, de cabello negro alborotado, piel blanca y vestido con un traje de color morado.

Para ser más exactos… el traje que suelen usar los doma dragones, con una capa de color azul, detrás de él un majestuoso pokémon dragón… Dragonair.

-Es raro por lo que me he informado sobre ti, eres muy distraído a lo que te rodea.- Dio un gran salto para quedar solo algunos metros de distancia del pelinegro, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su contrincante.- Me presento mi nombre es Ryu y soy uno de los discípulos del señor Lance.

-El campeón…- Susurro Red algo sorprendido para que luego un sentimiento que se había alejado de él hace un tiempo volviera.- Debes ser fuerte.

La emoción por una batalla.

-Derrotaste a mi recién capturado Tentacruel que iba a entregarme las piedras evolutivas…- El doma dragón cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar con algo de enojo al entrenador del team rocket.- Y la verdad me decepciona mucho ver que un entrenador como tu este del lado de Giovanni.

-No eres el único que se siente así… créeme.- Red sacaba la poké ball de Poli para la próxima batalla que se aproximaba.- Pero no puedo seguir culpándome de no poder derrotar a Giovanni.

El doma dragón con esas palabras pudo entender un poco la situación del chico… su maestro ya le había dicho sobre la forma de actuar del líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto.

-Bueno lamento escuchar eso…- Mirando seriamente al soldado de la organización criminal.- Vine para acabar contigo y recuperar las piedras evolutiva para mi maestro Lance.

-¿Te parece que luchemos en la ruta 6?- El doma dragón miraba curioso al soldado que lo miraba seriamente mientras que el pokémon renacuajo mataba con la mirada a su pokémon dragón.- No me gustaría que molestáramos el descanso de las personas.

-Voy a cumplir tu última petición… antes de que seas historia.- Luego de terminar su frase comenzó a caminar hacia la ruta seis junto a su pokémon dragón.- Sígueme.

Red y su pokémon intercambiaron miradas por un corto tiempo, ambos sabías que la próxima batalla seria complicada algo igual que emocionante.- Vamos Poli… por un combate de verdad.

Los pokémon de esa ruta se dieron cuenta de la batalla que se avecinaba por lo que comenzaron alejarse rápidamente de ese lugar, ambos entrenadores dieron un salto hacia atrás para poder comenzar el combate… ambos se mataban con la mirada.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Poli juntando sus manos para reunir una gran cantidad de energía de tipo hielo para luego lanzarlo hacia el pokémon dragón pero el ataque congelante fue detenido rápidamente por la ráfaga de fuego.

**BOOOOM**

Aun así el ataque de fuego no había dañado casi nada al renacuajo por lo que, Poli se reincorporo rápidamente y se lanzó hacia el pokémon dragón, Dragonair abrió su boca para lanzar una esfera de poder de color azul hacia el renacuajo que salto en el momento indicado y juntando sus ambas manos comenzaron a crear una esfera de agua que lanzo hacia el dragón.

Dragonair retrocedió algunos metros al recibir la potente esfera de agua… Ryu miraba algo interesado el ataque tipo agua.

-(Fue buena idea sustituir pistola de agua por Hidropulso).- Red le dio la orden a su pokémon de ahora atacar con rayo de hielo pero el dragón esquivo con elegancia el ataque.

-¡Doble filo!

-¡Mega puño!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron en contra del otro, el dragón se envolvió con una energía blanca al igual que el puño izquierdo del renacuajo.

Dragonair fue más rápido e impacto el ataque en todo el cuerpo del renacuajo que salió disparado hacia atrás… el dragón no perdió tiempo y conecto una esfera de energía azul en Poli que gruño de dolor.

-Grrrr Furia dragón… Poli levántate rápido.- El renacuajo se levantó algo cabreado y comenzó a balancearse de izquierda a derecha.

-Tenemos la victoria Dragonair… ¡golpe!

-¡Demolición!

Así ambos pokémon comenzaron una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual habían empezado estar casi igualados pero luego de unos segundos la superioridad de Poli era demasiada en la cual se mostraba las heridas que aparecían por el cuerpo del dragón.

Utilizando su cola como arma golpeo en todo en el abdomen del renacuajo que gruñía de dolor pero continúo con el combate agarrando la cola del pokémon dragón y comenzó a estrellarlo contra el suelo una y otra, y otra vez.

-¡FURIA DRAGÓN!- Ryu estaba preocupado si no actuaba rápido su pokémon iba a perder.- al carajo con esto… ¡Red voy por ti!

El dragón no pudo realizar su ataque porque el renacuajo lo lanzo hacia el aire y aprovecho para impactarle un poderoso rayo de hielo. El dragón rugía de dolor por sentir la poderosa ráfaga de hielo dañar y congelar a su cuerpo.

Red no pudo ordenar más a su pokémon porque tuvo que esquivar un golpe del doma dragón, por instinto contraataco al chico que detuvo su golpe con su mano derecha.

Ambos se mataban con la mirada.

-Poli ¿puedes encargarte solo de Dragonair?

Poli asentía y comenzó de nuevo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra el dragón, mientras Red esquivaba los ataques de su rival gracias a la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos.

-Pero sin atacar… no sirve de nada toda esa agilidad.- Red miraba con seriedad a su rival lo que le daba curiosidad al chico dragón… por lo que había investigado su rival era alguien que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero ahí estaba con un rostro sereno y bloqueaba los golpes del doma dragón desviándolos con sus propios brazos.

-Los golpes de Surge son más potentes y rápidos…- Susurraba el chico del equipo rocket.- Koga me está enseñando que no tengo que dejarme llevar por mis emociones...

Mientras que el doma dragón algo cabreado lanzo un fuerte derechazo y el pelinegro con una sonrisa se agacho en el momento indicado y contraataco con un gancho que había sido perfecto para impactar en el estómago de Ryu dejándolo sin aliento.

-Ese gancho lo aprendí de Poli.

El doma dragón estaba incrédulo, se había confiado demasiado por la diferencia del poder físico de ambos entrenadores.

El chico quizás no tenía una fuerza sorprendente pero sabía cómo dar golpes precisos… golpes en putos letales.

Una esfera de fuego azul choco con una poderosa esfera de agua en la cual provoco una explosión de aire… el dragón dio un fuerte rugido para poder desvanecer las ráfagas de aires provocadas por sus ataques pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaba.

Un potente rayo de hielo impacto en su cuerpo causando que rugiera de dolor para luego caer insconciente, Poli dio una voltereta en el aire para poder caer en una buena posición y comenzó a balancearse de un lado hacia otro esperando a su próximo rival.

Ryu al recuperar el aliento miro con odio al pelinegro que se alejaba de él para felicitar a su pokémon.

-Solo he venido por las piedras… no seré tan amable en la próxima así que mejor ríndete.

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Red volteaba al escuchar el enorme rugido provocado por el enorme pokémon de Ryu… un Charizard.

El pelinegro miraba seriamente al nuevo pokémon… no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Green.

Regreso a su pokémon para lanzar al combate a Nidoking.

Nidoking y Charizard se miraban fríamente para luego ambos lanzar un poderoso lanzallamas que al impactar ambos ataques provocaron una gran explosión.

-Esto será emocionante…- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores para concentrarse completamente en dar lo mejor de sí para que su pokémon fuera el ganador.

-¡Ataque ala!

-Nidoking detenlo...- El pokémon veneno asentía seriamente a la orden de su entrenador y miraba el cómo Charizard iba hacia el a una gran velocidad pero el pokémon de Red detuvo las poderosas alas del pokémon fuego con sus garras.

Ambos pokémon se mataban con la mirada.

Charizard abrió la boca para lanzar una esfera de poder azul que provoco una explosión al impactar en el pokémon veneno y tierra… provocando que Nidoking soltara las alas del pokémon de fuego, el cual aprovecho para lanzar otra ráfaga de fuego contra el pokémon veneno.

Red miraba frustrado la combinación que había logrado realizar el pokémon semidragón, inhalaba y exhalaba para pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento, pero seguía mirando frustrado el cómo su pokémon trataba de levantarse rápidamente mientras mucho humo salía de cuerpo, Charizard se acercaba lentamente y comenzó a envolver su puño izquierdo con fuego.

-_Lo importante en un combate no es quien de los dos es el mejor… si no el que sale con vida._

La frase que le había dicho antes Giovanni había pasado por su mente al igual que la de Sabrina.

_-Uno de tus objetivos ahora sería proteger a tu pueblo desde la sombras ¿no lo crees?_

Abriendo sus ojos llenos de determinación le ordeno lanzar tierra a los ojos del pokémon inicial, el cual se quejó rápidamente y trataba de quitarse la tierra de sus ojos sin éxito alguno.

-¡Ahora!

Nidoking lanzo una gran cantidad de golpes de una forma muy violenta, mientras el doma dragón estaba sin aliento.

-Que truco más sucio… ¡Charizard trata de sentir su presencia e impacta un puño de fuego en Nidoking!

Aun con la paliza que estaba recibiendo el pokémon veneno trato medir el ritmo de su rival, con mucho éxito abrió los ojos y ambos conectaron un poderoso golpe en el rostro del otro.

La misma acción se repitió de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Cada vez con más intensidad.

Charizard ya no tenía molestia en sus ojos por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa retrocedió con ayuda de sus alas en el momento indicado para salir ileso de un potente derechazo de Nidoking, lanzo una esfera de fuego azul que hizo retroceder varios pasos al pokémon rey.

Nidoking no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya Charidard lo llevaba hacia el aire para realizar el movimiento sísmico.

Red miraba todo esto con una sonrisa la cual desvaneció la del doma dragón.

-Activa tu habilidad… punto toxico.- Grito el soldado de Giovanni con todas sus fuerzas.

Ryu abrió los ojos como platos para ver como Nidoking se envolvía con una pequeña aura purpura provocando que Charizard se envenenara y que el agarre se debilitara, momento en que Nidoking aprovecho para que ahora el estuviera realizando el ataque tipo lucha atrapando con sus fuertes brazos al semidragón que trataba de todas formas escapar.

Ambos se dirigían al suelo a una gran velocidad, Red como Ryu retrocedieron unos pasos para poder salir ilesos.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al terreno para poder disminuir la potencia de la caída.

**CRASH**

Al esparcirse el humo ambos pokémon salían con algo de dificultad del cráter provocado por el movimiento sísmico de Nidoking y el lanzallamas de Charizard.

Aun así se mostraba que poco a poco el pokémon inicial se debilitaba.

Ryu solo gruño y regreso a su poké ball.- Te juro que a la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte…

-Tú tampoco… te dejas llevar por una información que no ha sido actualizada en unos largos cuatro meses y créeme que aun así no creo que hayas podido vencerme con ese exceso de confianza.

El pelinegro mayor algo cabreado se lanzó sin pensarlo hacia el chico, Nidoking no se movió de su lugar no solo porque estaba casi sin fuerzas.

Confianza en las habilidades de su entrenador.

Red miraba el ataque algo aburrido… tenia 6 segundos para esquivarlo, en el tercero tenía su puño izquierdo preparado para la contra.

**PAAAAAAM**

Otro gancho clavado en su estómago que había dejado sin aliento al discípulo del campeón.- Realmente debe pelear como el soberano culo el campeón… y yo que lo admiraba.

El domador quería golpearlo por tratar así a su maestro, pero al sentir las fuertes garras de Nidoking cerca de su espalda se tragó su orgullo.

-No olvidare esta humillación.

-Sera mejor que aprendas a vivir con ella… porque no te daré otra oportunidad.

Regresando a Nidoking para luego lanzar la poké ball de Fearow se fue volando hacia la base, mientras el otro chico estaba mirando hacia la nada apretando sus puños.

-Buen trabajo Ryu… ya sabemos el paradero de Red en estos meses… por ahora no es una amenaza, no hasta que Giovanni haga su movimiento.

Aun si su maestro por el comunicador le estaba diciendo que había hecho un gran trabajo no se lo perdonaba, quería tener la victoria por el hombre que le había dado una oportunidad para trabajar para él.

-Puedes volver a tu ciudad… yo te llamare para próximas indicaciones.

-Si señor Lance.- Aun así comenzó a caminar hacia Carmín para curar a sus pokémon y para también ir por su Tentacruel que ya debería haber recuperado la conciencia.- Le prometo que la próxima vez venceré a Red y traeré conmigo las piedras.

-Tendrás que entrenar más si quieres hacerlo… nunca tuviste oportunidad contra Red ni el antiguo y menos con el actual.

-Pero señor…

-Se está haciendo más fuerte en otros sentidos… no necesita mejor como entrenador aún tiene un buen nivel, pero si dejamos que siga mejorando puede ser demasiado tarde, yo mismo me encargare de él.

Cortándose la comunicación el perdedor del combate anterior miraba con odio hacia la nada.

Sintiéndose inútil y poco valorado.

Todo era la culpa de Red y el mismo se encargaría de él.

Lance no necesitaría ensuciarse las manos.

Sin saber que dejarse llevar por estupideces lo llevaría a la ruina.

* * *

El pelinegro ya informando a Giovanni de lo sucedido estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

De alguna forma si estaba mejorando pero no solo como entrenador.

Si no también como guerrero o al menos así lo veía él.

-Después de todo, estos cuatro meses no han sido desperdiciados después de todo…

Con una pequeña sonrisa le ordeno a su pokémon aumentar su velocidad para llegar a la base del Team Rocket.

Mañana tendría que entrenar a su manera.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**No saben cuánto me costó este capítulo ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Son tres razones principalmente… quizás cuatro XD.**

**La número uno y más importante es que este capítulo iba a llevarse a cabo luego de un año desde que Green se había hecho campeón de la liga, donde especialmente se vería ya a un Red muy distinto al que conocemos… pero sentía que aún no era el momento, por lo que este cap es más para mostrar una etapa en la que nuestro protagonista estaba teniendo recién pequeños cambios en su forma de pensar y en la de atacar.**

**Donde se preguntaba si en la organización lo estuvieran frenando… obviamente se dio cuenta que no jaja.**

**Eso era más que todo y bueno también obviamente mostrar algo más de esa ave… en la cual aún no sé cómo carajo describirla físicamente por lo que tendré que dejarles una imagen a la próxima.**

**Lo otro sería también que Lance no sería el único enemigo… sin darse cuenta Red va a crear un problema grande XD**

**La número dos es que con el trabajo que estaré hasta febrero me deja seco… enserio no entreno y solo llego a comer para luego irme a dormir. Donde tengo dos días a la semana al azar de descanso… obviamente no puedo llegar con la mejor motivación o inspiración.**

**La tercera es porque en el combate me costó mucho describirlo porque soy nuevo en una lucha contra Tentacruel y Dragonair jajaja no ha enserio es que enserio quiero subir un capítulo de las dos historias, pero esta me requiere más tiempo por el hecho de tener que andar leyendo la saga Yellow la cual aún no leo, pienso leerme mejor hasta la cristal de una y también tengo que ver cuáles eran los ataques de la primera generación.**

**Variedad es muy poca por lo que se han dado cuenta… por lo que ahora al menos ya estoy agregando los combates con la habilidad de los pokémon y los ataques hasta la tercera generación… quizás cuarta. Tengo que investigar sobre cierta mitología y en español me salo muy poco, por lo que viendo cosas en ingles en el poco tiempo que tengo… como que no avanzo mucho.**

**Por lo que esta historia me cuesta mucho más que la otra historia que estoy publicando, también se me ocurre otra del manga pero esa se aguantan hasta que termine esta con la otra, por lo que por ahora no sé qué carajo pasara hasta marzo o hasta que me acostumbre por completo a todo lo que tengo que hacer… pero cuando lo estaba logrando SORPRESA nos cambian de puesto a todos los alumnos en práctica. **

**Lo que dice fue algo así: ME CAGO EN LA RECONCHETUMARE.**

**Luego d capítulos empezaría la saga Yellow, por lo que hacer estos me cuesta más pero ya tengo en mente de que se trataran, luego de eso sería mucho más fácil escribir porque mando todo el canon a la mierda hasta la llegada de Gold y los demás.**

**En fin ahora los cambios:**

**Antes**

**Poli: Pistola agua – Golpe Karate – Mega puño – Rayo hielo. **

**Ahora **

**Poli: Mega puño – Demolición – Rayo de hielo – Hidropulso.**

**Nidoking: Golpe – Movimiento sísmico – Lanzallamas – Terremoto **

**Fearow y Krabby se aguantan XD**

**En fin este no es el mejor capitulo que he escrito… bueno no lo se de he hecho me faltaron muchas cosas pero lo agregare en los próximos cap, es que ya quería subir algo.**

**Espero que la estén pasando bien… volveré cuando tenga tres días seguidos de descanso, me acostumbre al trabajo, en marzo o cuando en verdad este inspirado y mande todo a la mierda y subo el cap XD**

**Si hay un error en la escritura… lo escribo en la noche y cuando tenga tiempo tratare de corregirlo, espero sus opiniones y una pregunta:**

**¿Hasta ahora cual creen que es el mejor pokémon de Red? Por lo que han visto en esta historia.**

**Jajaja cuídense.**

Aquí mi regalito...

* * *

**B****OOM**

por el choque de ambos ataques habrían provocado un gran cráter... en el cual se veía a un chico junto a un Typhlosion, otra chica con un Meganium y otro chico junto a Feraligatr.

Todos inconscientes.

Un poderoso rayo se dirigía al causante de la explosión pero un pokémon eon creo una barrera de energía verde... ambos salieron ilesos del ataque.

-¿Por que?

No hubo respuesta...

El pikachu que se caracterizaba por tener unas flores como adorno reunió más electricidad en sus mejillas más el plus que recibía por su entrenadora lanzo un potente rayo en el cual con todo el esfuerzo del pokémon siniestro lograron salir ilesos.

-Bien hecho Umbreon... tomate un pequeño descanso.- La entrenadora de cabellos dorados se mordía lo labios frustrada viendo como el chico la ignoraba por completo y se concentraba en acariciar a su pokémon.

Todo lo que había hecho en estos años ¿no han servido para nada? aun no tiene la atención del chico que tanto admirada.

-¿PORQUE HACES ESTO RED-SAN?

Aun tenía fe de que aun estaba ese chico dulce que a pesar de estar rodeado de seres horribles, cada vez que la veía le daba una cálida sonrisa a ella... también a su maestra y al nieto del profesor Oak.

-El san esta demás...- Fue lo único que dijo Red mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.- Cuanto van ¿cuatro años? y aun me hablas con respeto ¡ASÍ NO TRATAS A UN ENEMIGO!

Umbreon abría su boca para lanzar un rayo de energía oscura hacia la chica y su pokémon, pero la ratita amarilla lanza un poderoso rayo para detener el ataque... provocando otra explosión.

La pokémon siniestro estaba ya en frente de la pikachu pero antes de poder acabar con ella un ataque de agua que se dirigía hacia Umbreon que se envolvió en un campo de energía para salir ileso.

-Blue...- Susurro el chico mientras miraba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento a la recién llegada.- Me gusta tu nueva ropa.

-En otras circunstancia seria lindo escuchar eso de parte de ti... ¡Hidrobomba!

-Vee cambia de forma.

La pokémon asintió y comenzó brillar mientras que el gran pokémon tortuga lanzo dos potente chorros de agua de sus cañones.

-¡PSÍQUICO!

Las dos chicas quedaron sorprendidas el como de Umbreon no quedaba nada y en frente de ellos estaba una linda Espeon que detuvo el ataque de agua con sus poderes psíquicos y lo dirigió hacia el cielo... creando una intensa lluvia por unos segundos.

-¿Van a pelear en serio? o ¿Quieren quedar como Silver y los demás?

-¡LO QUE VAMOS HACER ES HACERTE ENTRARTE EN RAZÓN!

-¡Chuchu trueno!

-¡Blasty Hidrobomba!

Red solo gruño y lanzo otra poké ball en la cual salio Poli y de sus manos lanzo una potente Hidrobomba hacia el ataque de Blasty... se desvanecieron al estar tan igualados, ambos pokémon de agua comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, la intensidad de los golpes era tanta que el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

Mientras que Vee esquivaba todos los ataques del pokémon eléctrico con mucha elegancia, la pokémon psíquico en verdad le gustaba provocar a la rata eléctrica que cada vez aumentaba la intensidad de electricidad de sus mejillas, Red miraba hacia el cielo cubierto por las estrellas y sorprendido de como una enorme estrella de fuego se dirigía hacia el.

-Mierda...

**BOOOOOOM**

**-**Ya era hora Green...- La rubia estaba algo aliviada por la llegada del castaño que se bajo rápidamente de su Charizard para estar al lado de las chicas.

-Me detuvieron bastante los soldados... eran demasiados.

-Luego conversamos ¿Les parece?

Ambos obedecieron a la castaña al ver como el humo se desvanecía rápidamente por el aleteo de Aero.

-Se han hecho muy fuertes... quizás podrían derrotar al Giovanni.- Luego se escucho un grito de dolor y Chuchu salio disparada hacia Yellow que pudo atraparla para que no sufriera más daños.

Blasty y Poli se separaban... habían grietas en el caparazón del pokémon tortuga, mientras que en el renacuajo leves heridas.

-Pero... ¿podrán contra mí?

-Yo mismo te haré pedazos.- Ambos chicos se miraban.

Ya no era la emoción de antes cuando se enfrentaban.- Te mostrare que estas haciendo una locura...

-¡Red-san por favor!

-¡RED!

El chico ocultaba su rostro gracias a los largos mechones de su cabello, sin mirar regreso a Vee y Aereo, para lanzar a Pika y a Saur... el chico suspiro y miraba con una gran frialdad hacia ellos.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado en estos años.

Especialmente la muerte de ciertas personas y pokémon.

Koga.

Blaine.

Otras personas que había conocido en estos largos años.

Gyara.

Misty.

La ira lo envolvía nuevamente y por fin les había dicho algo a los que tanto quería.

-**El fin justifica los medios.**

Los ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, mientras que Blue miraba como esa determinación que acompañaba al chico hace años volvía en su mirada y una energía de color purpura lo envolvía.

-No son los únicos que ha aprendido cosas nuevas.

Con un suspiro lleno de tristeza Yellow levantaba la mirada donde se le podía ver como unas traicionas lagrimas trataban de caer, Blue ocultaba su rostro para que no vieran su estado y Green solo podía ver con tristeza a quien era su mejor amigo.

-_Que te hemos hecho...- _Susurro el castaño justo en el momento en que Yellow se envolvió con una intensa energía verde para potencial a sus pokémon.

-VAMOS/**VAMOS **

Y sin nada más comenzaba una batalla donde no solo se destruirían lazos... si no también la cual dependía de la seguridad de las regiones... quizás del planeta entero.

* * *

.

.

¿Regalo de navidad? para que vean lo que se avecina jajaja.


	6. ¡A por las aves legendarias!

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

**Si no de alguna forma haría ovas o una serie de pokémon Special y las sagas como Yellow al igual que la Esmerald hubieran sido mejores cosas que el producto original.**

**Ya llevo un largo tiempo sin dar algo de vida a este fic y por lo que este cap será el último antes de introducirnos a la saga Yellow… supongo, bueno ahora he podido leer un poco del manga y la verdad mientras más leo esa sagas más rabia me da XD pero bueno chicos al final estarán las respuestas a su reviews de la actualización pasada.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

**Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Por Narnia] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

**[Ustedes los humanos son la peor escoria del planeta entero] -**Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

**Pokémon Special: El entrenador de las llamas negras.**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Por las aves legendarias! **

**.**

**.**

-Lo siento señor pero no hemos podido encontrarlo en los escombros de la compañía Silph.

El líder de la organización criminal más poderosa de Kanto miraba con un rostro sereno a sus tres soldados que estaban arrodillados mientras le informaban sobre el resultado de su búsqueda en Ciudad Azafrán durante los últimos meses.

-El dispositivo ya lo debe tener el alto mando en su poder…- Le dio una ojeada a las distintas pantallas que tenía en la habitación donde se mostraba lo que estaban haciendo sus soldados.- No se preocupen hicieron un gran trabajo… de eso me encargare yo mismo.

-¡Si señor!- Luego de eso los tres soldados abandonaron la habitación dejando solo al experto en tipo tierra.

-Aun con eso… no podrás hacer nada contra nosotros Lance.- El hombre miraba con una pequeña sonrisa la pantalla en la cual estaba un Pikachu combatiendo contra un Raichu.

Cerró los ojos pensando quien de los cuatro miembros pudo haber entrado en las ruinas de la corporación Silph sin que nadie lograra notar su presencia… no tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta.

La experta en hechizos al igual como en los pokémon veneno y fantasma… Agatha.

* * *

**Hace cinco meses atrás**

_Ciudad azafrán había sido afectada por una gran batalla._

_Donde los jóvenes entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta habían lucha con una gran intensidad contra el equipo rocket para poder rescatar a los habitantes de su pueblo, los entrenadores lograron llevarse la victoria sin ninguna baja pero destruyeron por completo el enorme edificio de la compañía Silph._

_Actualmente lograron poner un muro alrededor de todos los escombros con un letrero de: PELIGRO NO ENTRAR._

_Una anciana había logrado pasar todos los obstáculos consuma facilidad gracias a que jugo un poco con las mentes de los guardias, la anciana miraba fríamente las ruinas del edificio.- Realmente esos críos demolieron este lugar._

_Apoyándose en su bastón observaba con mucha calma todo el entorno.-Así que esto alguna vez fue la compañía Silph… como dicen "mientras más grande sea… más grande será la caída"_

_Pasaron unos minutos y moviendo algunas rocas con su bastón logró encontrar lo que tanto necesitaban… el dispositivo que podía utilizar todo el poder de las medallas de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto._

_Provocando una risa en la anciana.- Bueno… espero que esto valga la pena._

* * *

-Nidorino ¡Cornada!

La hermosa castaña de Pueblo Paleta estaba de brazos cruzados mirando seriamente como el pokemon fallaba una y otra vez su ataque, no porque su precisión fuera mala si no al contrario… pero la Nidorina de Blue esquivaba cada ataque sin mucha dificultad.

-No lograras nada solo atacándome con fuerza fruta… ¡Pistola de agua!

¿Con quién estaba luchando la castaña? Pues estaba combatiendo con una pequeña rubia que utilizaba una cola de caballo en su larga cabellera dorada… Yellow.

En este último año había sido informada de lo que había sucedido con el chico de ojos rojos, ella sin dudarlo también quería ser fuerte para ayudar a ambos castaños en sacar al pelinegro de la organización criminal.

Blue actualmente la estaba preparando, quería que su Rattata al igual que él Nidorino que antes era de Red tuvieran la resistencia necesaria para poder soportar un día de entrenamiento con Green.

Aunque actualmente el castaño aparecía dos veces al mes por el pueblo, le informaba a su abuelo de sus nuevas capturas y luego de nuevo partía… según el profesor Oak siempre iba aceptar los retos de los entrenadores que se creían lo bastantes fuertes para derrotar al último campeón de la meseta añil.

También entrenaba por distintos lugares de la región y trataba de encontrar información del pelinegro… sin éxito.

La castaña se había hecho cercana a él, no tanto para considerarlo uno de sus mejores amigos pero de alguno forma ambos castaños consideraban que tenían una frágil amistad.

Para Green era como una hermanita ruidosa… la castaña sonrío mucho al recordar eso.

-(¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?)

-¡Foco de energía!- La castaña volvió a la realidad al escuchar eso, Nidorino había sido iluminado por una aura dorada y miraba con una gran seriedad a su contrincante.- ¡Doble patada!

-Con eso no nos serás de mucha ayuda.- Blue sabía que tenía que provocarla… de alguna forma tenía que saber sacar esa especie de poder que tenía la rubia dentro de ella.- ¡Red no nos va a esperar toda la vida!

Una especie de energía verde comenzó a cubrir a la niña, su mano derecha apunto hacia el Nidorino que obtuvo una potenciación en su velocidad estando en tan solo unos segundos en frente de una sorprendida Nidorina.

**PAAAM**

**PAAAM**

Las dos patadas fueron devastadoras provocando que la pokémon tipo veneno saliera disparada y revotara varias veces en el suelo hasta que cuando logro detenerse estaba fuera de combate.

Blue solo sonreía por eso aunque susurro un lo siento para su pokémon al usarla como saco de boxeo para poder despertar esa especie de poder en Yellow.- Veo que podemos activarlo a través de tus emociones… estamos muy bien con eso.

Por ahora.

La pequeña comenzó a correr hacia Nidorina que yacía inconsciente, la chica acerco sus manos en el pokémon veneno, cerró los ojos y la misma energía comenzó a rodear su cuerpo como también a la inconsciente criatura… en unos segundos Nidorina logro levantarse sin mucha dificultad.

Blue silbaba al ver eso.- En verdad estas mejorando mucho el control de tus poderes.- También notó el cansancio en el rostro de la rubia y rápidamente se acercó a ella.- Tampoco te excedes Yellow…

Luego de un tiempo la rubia solo sonreía y poco a poco se había quedado dormida en las piernas de Blue quien jugaba con los cachetes de la niña.

Se le hacía muy tierno ver como se quejaba entre sueños.- Realmente me sorprende el cariño que le tomó a Red en tan poco tiempo.

Ambas evoluciones de Nidoran se habían puesto en posición de combate llamando la atención de la castaña que levanto la mirada y pudo ver como un gran Fearow se acercaba a ellos, su Nidorina lanza un chorro de agua a la ave que lo esquivo con mucha facilidad… le sorprendió como el pokémon de Yellow se había calmado y nuevamente se recostó en la hierba.

-Espera Nidorina… creo que es un pokémon de Red.- Una especie de nerviosismo al igual que pánico se había apoderado de ella, miraba como el gran ave aterrizaba con gran majestuosidad y con rostro lleno de curiosidad la castaña de doce años miraba la carta que llevaba Fearow en su pico.

El pokémon de la castaña aun miraba con algo de desconfianza como el pokémon volador se acercaba cada vez más donde estaba su dueña, la chica con algo de cuidado y temor le quito la carta a Fearow y con algo de desesperación trataba de abrir el sobre de la carta.

Cosa que le causaba gracia a Fearow.

La chica miraba la letra, no era la letra más bonita que haya visto en su vida pero sabía de antemano que era la del chico de ojos rojos y con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a leerla.

_Blue._

_Sé muy bien que eres la única que se quedó en el pueblo, conozco un poco Green y estoy seguro que no puede quedarse en un solo lado al igual que yo… bueno los tres en verdad somos así._

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al leer esa parte… su entrenador de rojo seguía siendo igual de tonto.

_Olvida eso y bueno la verdad solo quería que esta carta solo te llegara a ti por varias razones, pero bueno ¿Qué puedo decirte? Ha sido un año muy largo y la verdad siento como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo. Déjame decirte que de alguna forma he podido acostumbrarme a este lugar, he subido de rango completando misiones en las que o tengo que vigilar lugares, encontrar objetos ocultos en distintos lugares de la región y robando algunos objetos de un gran valor._

-Debes admitir que lo último es emocionante.- La chica ahora tenía una sonrisa… al menos por ahora no se veía muy resentido con la organización criminal, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en cosas y solo seguir leyendo.

_Debo admitir que la bienvenida no fue muy buena, muchos querían meterse conmigo y recibí una paliza de parte del bastardo de Surge, también fue así por una gran cantidad de días en la cual era el saco de boxeo de los tres líderes de gimnasio y Sabrina me hacía ver cosas horribles con sus malditas habilidades psíquicas… aunque se cómo enfadarla demasiado y solo tengo que comentar que tú tienes unos pechos mucho más grande que ella a pesar de ser tres años menor que ella… espero que no te moleste. _

-Quien diría que te hayas fijado en eso Jejeje.- Ya sabía cómo iba a molestar al chico cuando lo vuelva a ver… claro cuando tenga un par de años más.- Mataría por ver la cara de Sabrina.

_He visto y escuchado cosas horribles… no puedo decir que Giovanni sea un santo pero es mucho mejor persona que mucho de sus hombres, también hay una mujer pelirroja que me mira de una forma rara Blue… como si en cualquier momento va a saltar sobre mí._

A pesar que Red no quería recalcar eso se notaba que le había afectado mucho en este año, Blue cerraba los ojos mientras trataba que la suave brisa de otoño lograra calmarla sin éxito alguno, ella de alguna forma solo había estado rodeada con niños de su edad que también habían sido secuestrados por ese viejo enfermo… no junto a ladrones, asesinos, violadores y a saber con qué clases de personas más pero lo que más le molesto a la chica fue lo último.- Maldita shoticona.

Nidorina miraba incrédula como su entrenadora apretaba los dientes para que luego de algunos minutos pudiera seguir leyendo la carta… como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Pero bueno debo agradecer a mis pokémon que siempre logramos darle un "pequeño" castigo cuándo tratan de pasarse de la raya conmigo, actualmente recibo misiones mucho más difíciles pero por ahora nada que no pueda solucionar ¿Puedes creer que voy a tener mi propio equipo en algún futuro? En fin, actualmente estoy en la última misión que haré por un tiempo ¿Razón? Bueno Blue… Lance y todo el alto mando de la región están comenzando a moverse, no sé aún los detalles pero será algo jodidamente complicado._

_-El profesor tenía razón… Lance no es de fiar._

_Supe que ellos habían liberado a esos pokémon en el bosque verde antes del combate contra Giovanni, he conversado con él y la verdad… le gustó mi idea de trabajar con ustedes. Sabe que lo que se viene es muy peligroso no solo para su organización si no para la región y el país entero._

_Bueno llevo un año con cinco meses con este tipo y la verdad, de alguna forma sabe que le seré fiel mientras siga cumpliendo su promesa de no hacerle nada al pueblo ni tampoco a ustedes y a los líderes de gimnasio._

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas logrado eso?- Seguía leyendo todo con una sonrisa… en verdad el pelinegro de alguna forma siempre terminaba socializando con todo lo que se moviera.

_En fin supongo que esos detalles te lo explicare en el próximo mes, luego de cumplir esta misión junto a la cabrona de Sabrina voy a tener mucho tiempo libre… te esperare cerca de entrada de la calle victoria a las 20 horas._

_Espero verte ahí._

_Cuidate._

_Atte: Red el soldado de Pueblo Paleta._

_PD: Espero que Fearow no te haya asustado._

-¿Una misión con Sabrina?- Eso no le gustaba para nada pero la alegría de volver a ver al chico era muy superior a la rabia que sentía que Red estuviera junto a Sabrina.- Guardare esto.

Nidorina al igual que Fearow sentían como una gota caía por su cabeza al ver como la chica metía la carta entre sus recién desarrollados pechos, le agradeció al pokémon volador por hacer todo este recorrido para llegar hasta ella y sin nada más que decir Fearow emprendió vuelo para nuevamente reunirse con Red.

Aunque todo el aire que había provocado Fearow para elevar en el cielo azulado había despertado a Yellow que miraba curiosa la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Blue.- ¿Blue-san?

La castaña fijo su mirada a la rubia con una sonrisa.- Yellow tienes treinta minutos para recuperarte… ¡IRÉ CON TODO ESTA VEZ!

Yellow se levantó rápidamente al escuchar y miraba con mucho temor a la castaña.- ¿heeeee? No quiero morir aun sin ver a Red-san.

La castaña solo reía al escuchar eso.

* * *

-¿Enserio Giovanni te permitió enviar una carta?

Red estaba muy ocupado en acariciar a su tierna y linda Vee por lo que ni siquiera había volteado para mirar a la líder de gimnasio de Azafrán que estaba apoyada en la pared de color blanca… con los brazos cruzados.

Por esa razón tampoco pudo mirar como la chica fruncía el ceño.

-Por supuesto, no porque esté en esta organización no puedo tener vida social.- El pelinegro no pudo evitar reír cuando su pokémon salto a su cabeza.- o ¿Solo ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana por la región?

-Hump.- La chica cerró los ojos, Red en ese momento había volteado y pudo notar como la cara de la psíquica mostraba una especie de enfado.

También pudo darle una ojeada a la habitación… era como le gustaba… simple, dos sofás donde podían caber hasta tres personas al lado de una mesa, en frente un pequeño televisor para poder pasar el rato.

-Además también tengo que ir a investigar en esa isla de fuego.- El rostro del pelinegro estaba serio, lo que siempre llamaba la atención de la peli morado oscuro.- No quiero que hayan más bajas… yo mismo iré a solucionar el problema.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograras.- Ambos chicos se pusieron un poco tensos al escuchar el tono algo animado del líder de la organización.- Al parecer una especie de ave legendaria… quizás su poder supere a la de las tres aves, Lugia y Ho-Oh.

El chico chocaba los puños con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pude contra Mewtwo… ¡esa cosa no será nada!

Giovanni y Sabrina sonrieron al escuchar eso, el experto en tipo tierra hizo un gesto con su mano derecha a Red para que lo siguiera… el chico no hizo ninguna queja.- Bueno supongo que nos vemos en la tarde Sabrina ¡Cuídate!

-Hump.- La chica aparte de eso solo cerró los ojos.

-Qué carácter…

-¡Red muévete!

-Ya voy, ya voy…- Sabrina abrió su ojo derecho para mirar como el chico de la gorra negra apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a su jefe.- Por tu culpa todos en esta puta organización tienen un carácter de mierda Giovanni.

El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde solo gruño y ordeno al pelinegro a cerrar la boca.

La psíquica veía todo ese escenario con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos entrenadores entraron en la sala de entrenamiento, donde en el medio estaba un campo de batalla y las paredes ahora eran de un fuerte material para que ni Surge junto a sus pokémon lograran destruirlas, también habían unas gradas para qué pudieran sentarse los que observaban a los comandantes, a su jefe o a Red entrenar.

-¡Hojas navajas!

Venusaur dio un enorme grito para luego lanzar una gran cantidad de hojas afiladas hacía su oponente que no era nada más que el pokémon más poderoso de Giovanni… Rhydon.

Giovanni solo cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego con una sonrisa ordenar a su pokémon golpear el suelo con gran fuerza, Rhydon a una velocidad increíble golpeo con su puño derecho el campo de batalla provocando que salieran unas enormes rocas puntiagudas para detener el ataque del inicial de Kanto.

Red apretaba los dientes frustrado al ver que las hojas no eran tan potentes para partir en dos las enormes rocas… lograron hacer algunos cortes pero con eso no lograrían derrotar a Giovanni.- Debo admitir que la fuerza de Venusaur ha aumentado mucho… antes no lograba perforar para nada las rocas afiladas de Rhydon.

-(Ese ataque es muy problemático… pero te mostrare que tu estilo de combate tiene una debilidad).- Con una sonrisa Red ordeno nuevamente a su Venusaur utilizar hojas navajas pero Rhydon y Giovanni sabían el tiempo que tardaban en ser impactadas por lo que dos segundos antes de que las hojas chocaran con las rocas, el pokémon tipo tierra y roca dio un gran salto para contraatacar desde esa posición con una llamarada.

-¡Bomba lodo!- Una gran esfera toxica de color morado salió disparada desde la enorme flor de Saur para detener la esfera de fuego… ambos ataques se desvanecieron al impactar contra el otro, Giovanni miraba curioso el resultado.- Prepárate Saur… Rhydon ya aterrizo.

El pokémon inicial de Kanto asintió y miraba seriamente a su contrincante que lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, con un simple pisotón de él las rocas habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar.- Suficiente de jugar ¡avalancha!

Rhydon dio un enorme rugido para que luego una enorme cantidad de rocas cayeran desde el cielo, Saur no perdió tiempo y destruía cada roca con sus látigos cepa pero en ese momento el pokémon tipo planta quedo desprevenido al ver como Rhydon estaba en frente de él a punto de impactar un mega puño en su rostro.

**PAAAAM**

El golpe hizo que Venusaur retrocediera algunos metros, Red miraba esto seriamente al ver que su pokémon había resistido el ataque sin mucha dificultad por lo que con una sonrisa llamo a su pokémon.

Ambos ojos rojos se miraban… Venusaur había entendido el plan perfectamente y comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que podía usar hacia un curioso Rhydon.

El experto en pokémon tipo tierra espero el momento indicado para detener la tacleada de Venusaur… al ver que ya iba a impactar en Rhydon.- Ahora detenlo.

Lo que no pudo ver es como la enorme flor de Venusaur estaba reuniendo energía solar poco a poco.

**PAAAM**

Rhydon estaba retrocediendo algunos pasos por la toda la fuerza que estaba usando el pokémon tipo planta y veneno en ese ataque, pero en pocos segundos su instinto le decía… no, le gritaba que estaba en peligro. Fue ahí cuando pudo notar como la flor en la espalda de su contrincante estaba acumulando energía y rápidamente agarro con mucha fuerza al inicial tipo planta para lanzarlo por los aires con mucha dificultad pero aun así… Venusaur solo sonreía.

-Mierda…- Susurro Giovanni al ver que desde esa posición el pokémon de Red pudo lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía que impacto en Rhydon provocando una gran explosión.

**BOOOM**

-Bien hecho Saur… ¿Habrá sido suficiente?- Entrenador como pokémon esperaban impacientes que el humo se esparciera para poder ver el resultado… pero una llamarada había arruinado sus planes provocando que Venusaur lanzara otra bomba lodo para neutralizar el ataque.

**BOOOM**

Red sentía como con mucha dificultad podía mantenerse en pie, tampoco podía observar que había sucedido con Venusaur, Rhydon y Giovanni por todo el humo que provoco también el choque de ataques de ambos pokémon.

Lo que si sabía es que el desgraciado de su oponente había usado terremoto… podía escuchar perfectamente como el terreno comenzaba a destruirse y que su pokémon comenzara a gruñir para soportar el dolor.

-(Maldita sea…)- Cuando por fin se esparció todo el humo y polvo pudo ver como ambos pokémon estaban respirando con algo de dificultad.- ¡Hojas navajas nuevamente Saur!

Con un gruñido nuevamente lanzo una enorme cantidad de hojas afiladas mientras Giovanni esperaba el tiempo indicado para ordenar… pero el líder de la organización miraba sorprendido como las hojas estaba aumentando de velocidad cada vez más.- ¡Rápido Rhydon roca afilada!

-Ya es tarde Boss.- No le gustaba para nada la sonrisa que le daba Red y miraba frustrado como su pokémon trataba de invocar las rocas sin éxito alguno, las hojas provocaron algunos cortes en el cuerpo de Rhydon que gruñía de dolor al sentir un gran ardor en todo su cuerpo.- ¡Rayo solar!

Esta vez la flor en la espalda de Saur brillaba con una gran intensidad para reunir las energía solar en menor tiempo, Rhydon con las pocas energías que le quedaban lanzo una llamarada de fuego nuevamente que intentaba detener como sea el poderoso rayo de energía solar que había lanzado Venusaur… pero el rayo de energía comenzaba ganar terreno rápidamente.

**BOOOM**

El ataque provoco una enorme explosión, Giovanni se cubrió un poco su rostro también por las ráfagas de aire que aparecieron por el impacto del ataque del Venusaur de Red, mientras que el menor se agarraba con firmeza su gorra.

**PAAAM**

Rhydon cayó fuertemente al suelo en muy mal estado, Giovanni miraba sorprendido como había sido derrotado fácilmente… esta vez él había estado arrinconado todo el tiempo.

-Has mejorado mucho en este tiempo.- Giovanni se acercaba al medio de lo que quedaba del campo de batalla al igual que Red junto a Venusaur.- Quien diría que fueses el primero en derrotar a mi Rhydon.

Red solo rosaba su nariz con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.- Pero de seguro lo derrote porque no se lanzaron con todo… así que… ya puedes levantarte Rhydon.- El mencionado al escuchar la voz del chico se levantó con dificultad y como respuesta solo gruño.- Pero una victoria es una victoria… supongo que usaron la misma fuerza que utilizaron cuando nos enfrentamos a tu gimnasio ¿no?

Giovanni soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del chico.- No se te escapa nada chico… aunque me tomaste por sorpresa con esas hojas navajas, no sabía que ustedes también se estaban conteniendo.

-La próxima vez quiero que te lances con todo ¿No Saur?- El pokémon asentía mientras intercambiaba una pequeña sonrisa con su contrincante Rhydon.- De seguro será muy emocionante.

-Tú lo has dicho… ¿Quieres que nuestros Nidoking combatan?- Le sorprendió que el pelinegro se negara a un combate.- ¿Qué sucede Red?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon para que tuvieran un merecido descanso mientras ambos se fueron a sentar en las gradas de la sala.- ¿Cuál es?

-Bueno son varias la verdad.- El chico se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Crees que actualmente pueda luchar contra el alto mando?

Giovanni curioso se quedó observando al chico que estaba esperando impaciente la respuesta, el hombre cerró los ojos para poder comparar el nivel actual de Red con Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha y Lance.

Quizás al que podría hacerle un combate muy reñido era a Bruno, para el líder de la organización criminal no era una sorpresa de que tenían al experto en tipo lucha en una especie de control mental… la causante nuevamente era la maldita anciana.

-Puedes ser un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera excepto Lance.- Red frunció el ceño al escuchar eso pero no comento nada y espero que Giovanni siguiera con su conclusión.- Recuerda que ellos son expertos en los tipos que se especializan, Bruno un experto en artes marciales… especialmente en el karate, Lorelei hace cosas increíbles con el hielo… aun no tengo mucha información sobre eso pero lo único que sé es que un ataque de ella y tu cuerpo recibirá las consecuencias… quizás para siempre.

-¿No hay una forma de poder recuperarse?

-No tenemos los datos suficientes, deberíamos encontrar una muestra de los ataques de la pelirroja.- Red asintió a eso… había estado menospreciando un poco a los miembros de alto mando al estar siempre entrenando junto a líderes de gimnasio.- Agatha es la más complicada junto a Lance… la maldita anciana en estos años ha aprendido muchos trucos, uno de ellos es el control mental como en el que está atrapado Bruno.

El pelinegro habría los ojos incrédulos al escuchar eso… ¿Enserio esa anciana puede hacerle eso a sus propios compañeros?- Maldita anciana.

-Lance también tiene una especie de poder realmente terrible.- Giovanni cerro los ojos mientras recordaba esa especie de energía verde oscuro rodeaba al maestro de los dragones.- Una especie de energía que puede potenciar a sus pokémon, como también curarlos de cualquier herida y también poder evolucionarlos sin importar la condición que necesitan estos.

-¿Enserio es posible hacer eso?- Giovanni asintió a la pregunta de Red, el pelinegro no podía creer que los entrenadores podían obtener esa especie de poder tan devastador.- Cada vez me siento menos especial… casi todos tienen una especial de habilidad o poder, Sabrina, Koga y ahora todo el alto mando.

Giovanni ignoro por completo las quejas del chico.- Un día de estos volveré a Ciudad Verde… durante muchos siglos siempre un habitante de esa ciudad obtiene ese poder en su cuerpo, quizás ese lugar sea protegido por varios sujetos y entre ellos el mismo Lance, creo que estás preparado para acompañarme.

El pelinegro chocaba los puños entusiasmado por poder enfrentarse a un tipo como el campeón de Kanto.- Con poder o no ¡Voy a patear sus traseros!

-Hump.- Giovanni sonrío un poco al ver el entusiasmo del chico, la verdad la llegada del chico a la organización le había dado una especie de "vida" a este lugar y el chico era fiel a él siempre cuando no dañaran a los suyos.

Y eso lo cumpliría Giovanni… el chico era un buen soldado, además sacaba casi todo su potencial en combate y ya no se frenaba para hacerle un gran daño a sus oponentes.- Red tienes que prepararte para que detengamos a Lance y a su séquito.

Red asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.- No van a saber ni de donde les llovieron los golpes.- El chico trato de no dejarse llevar por la emoción y también hacerle la otra pregunta.- Pero también tendremos que esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento ¿verdad?

-Ya lo han hecho… tenemos que esperar que hagan un movimiento mucho más grande, los desgraciados se están tomando su tiempo para que no tengan ningún error.

-Tks

Giovanni miro seriamente al pelinegro.- ¿Cuál es la otra?

Red le devolvió la seria mirada también.- Quiero saber la razón de porque creaste esta organización.

* * *

-No es suficiente.

Green miraba a todos los motociclistas que había derrotado en la ruta 16 con solo su Scyther y su Porygon, todos inconscientes al lado de sus pokémon tipo veneno y lucha que no eran más que Grimer, Muk, Koffing, Machoke y Mankey.

-Aún no somos capaz de derrotar a Giovanni y a sus hombres.- El castaño acaricio a sus dos pokémon mientras le daba a una ojeada a los motociclistas si habían recuperado la consciencia.- Menos al alto mando.

Ambos pokémon miraban seriamente a su entrenador, sabía muy bien que ellos se habían hecho realmente fuertes comparado al año pasado pero ellos mismos sabían que aún no podían combatir contra maestros que llevaban décadas en este mundo de los combates.

-Necesitamos buscar nuevos lugares para poder entrenar… pero primero vamos a entregar a estos imbéciles a la policía.- Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a Ciudad Azulona seguido de su fiel Scyther, mientras que Porygon antes de seguirlos lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica a los individuos para que estuvieran paralizados y que no pudieran irse a ningún lado.

-(Más te vale que sigas mejorando Red, estoy seguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver.)

* * *

Habían pasado avarios días, actualmente... en una fría noche en Ciudad Azafrán no se veía ninguna especie viviente afueras de la ciudad, la cual sería totalmente oscuridad si no fuera por la iluminación de los postes y alguna que otra casa que aún tenía la luz encendida quizás dentro de ella una pareja estaba aprovechando este momento donde podía demostrarse lo mucho que se querían.

La noche era joven.

Dos siluetas estaban arriba de un enorme edificio, uno miraba curioso los escombros de lo que antes era la corporación Silph mientras la otra silueta que era un poco más alta miraba seriamente las calles de la ciudad… buscando a su "víctima".

-Wooow... es sorprendente pensar que nosotros fuimos los causantes de la caída de ese enorme edificio.- El chico se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso, Sabrina lo miraba con su típico rostro serio pero no dijo ningún comentario.

Ambos llevaban el uniforme del team rocket, Red su típico traje negro con la "R" de color roja en el pecho del uniforme, unos guantes de un intenso color rojo, su bufanda roja y su gorra negra.

Mientras que Sabrina su típico uniforme de color blanco que había usado anteriormente en las distintas batallas que tuvo con Red hace un año.

-Atento… ya debería estar moviéndose el desgraciado.- Red asintió con eso y lanzo a su fiel Eevee que salto feliz en la cabeza del pelinegro.- Bien pensado en traerlo… tenemos a cuatro tipos distintos con él.

El chico ignoro por completo la seria mirada que le daba su "compañera" y solo se concentraba en acariciar las orejas de la pequeña zorrita.- Espero que solo tenga que utilizar uno… ¿Kadraba verdad?

Al lado de la chica apareció el pokémon psíquico que siempre tenía una cuchara consigo, Sabrina esta vez miraba al chico con una pequeña sonrisa.- Siempre a mi lado como tú con Poliwrath, Venusaur y Pikachu.

Red le devolvió la sonrisa para luego ambos mirar a Kadabra que cerró los ojos y una especie de aura comenzó a envolver su cuerpo.

Luego abrió los ojos y miraba con seriedad a ambos entrenadores.- [El objetivo se está moviendo en el norte de la ciudad… está a punto de atacar a una jovencita que trata de llegar a su casa lo antes posible.]

Red solo gruño al escuchar eso y lanzo la poké ball de su Aerodactyl para llegar rápidamente al lugar y detener al desgraciado mientras que Sabrina miraba sin alguna muestra de sentimiento las acciones del chico.

-[Ha pasado más de un año y el chico sigue teniendo un buen sentido de la justicia… realmente es sorprendente]- Sabrina solo cerró y se cruzó de brazos pensando.- [Sabrina… ¿No iras ayudarlo?]

-Cuando llegue sentiremos la intensidad de la pelea y nos teles transportaremos.- Sabrina miraba algo curiosa a su pokémon que soltó una especie de carcajada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-[Nada solo que he visto una especie de cambio entre ustedes dos… ya no se abalanzan en contra del otro para matarse tan seguido como antes].

-Estamos en una misión, además Giovanni nos envía más seguido juntos por el hecho de que según el trabajaremos mejor al tener casi la misma edad.- La peli morada suspiraba algo frustrada al recordar como a Koga junto a Surge van a las misiones más peligrosas.- Luego de cumplir la misión supongo que nuevamente nos "abalanzaremos contra el otro"… es divertido.

Kadabra al escuchar eso sentía una especie de alivio dentro de él, hace años que no veía a su entrenadora tener esa pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

No era una sonrisa de superioridad, ni tampoco una malvada o sarcástica.

Era una sonrisa de una chica que se divertía con su "amigo".

Kadabra estaba seguro que el pelinegro tarde o temprano se convertiría en el primer amigo de Sabrina… en verdad esperaba eso algo impaciente.

Sabrina se acercó a su pokémon, ambos sintieron que él chico había comenzado a tener un combate con el objetivo y debería apoyarlo… por algo ese sujeto era una amenaza de rango S.

-¡Teletransportación!

Así nuevamente en esa parte de la ciudad fue inundada por el silencio.

* * *

-¡Vamos sal de aquí rápido!

La castaña de trece años y ojos del mismo color miraba la silueta del chico vestido de negro al lado de una pequeña Eevee, junto a un peculiar Aerodactyl de un color morado.

Susurro un pequeño gracias para luego seguir corriendo hasta su casa, Red no tuvo ni tiempo para voltear a ver a la chica de blusa blanca y de mini falda de color azul.- Eres en verdad alguien enfermo.

-Arruinaste mi noche de diversión con esa chica…- Red miraba seriamente al peli plateado de ojos verdes, su cuerpo era la mayoría solo musculo… parecido a la compostura de Surge, su ropa era una chaqueta negra y debajo una polera del mismo color que tenía una calavera de fondo, jeans del mismo color al igual que sus botas y su guantes.- Tendré que divertirme contigo.

-¿Puedes conmigo?- Miraba seriamente a su contrincante de cabello muy alborotado… se parecía al peinado de Koga para los ojos del chico.- ¡Bola sombra Vee!

La zorrita abrió los ojos para cargar una esfera de energía oscura, mientras en ese tiempo el hombre lanzó al combate a un Primeape que concentro electricidad en sus puños para poder destruir la bola de energía oscura que se dirigía a su entrenador.- ¡Primeape avalancha!

-Aero hiperrayo y tu Vee potencia ese ataque con refuerzo.- El peli plateado miraba sorprendido como una energía dorada envolvía al pequeño pokémon zorrito para luego dirigirse hacia el pokémon prehistórico, el cual lanzo un potente rayo de energía dorada que destruyo todas las rocas que estaban en el aire.

**BOOOM**

-¡Bolas sombras!

Vee lanzó tres esferas de energía negra aprovechando el humo, escucharon como habían impactado en algo pero se sorprendieron al sentir que nuevamente comenzaron a caer rocas hacia ellos y también hacía las casas cercanas.

-Mierda…- Iba ordenar a Aero destruirlas con ataque ala pero se sintió aliviado al ver que todas las rocas habían sido detenidas por una especie de energía rosada.

Pero por estar concentrado en eso no se dio ni cuenta que una bomba de lodo toxica se dirigía hacia ellos pero se desvaneció al impactar en una especie de barrera de color verde creada por Kadabra que había aparecido en frente de Red y sus pokémon.- [¿Estas bien chico?]

-Si gracias Kadabra… en verdad tardaste Sabrina.- El chico volteo a mirar como su compañera con un simple movimiento de sus manos dirigió todas las rocas hacia su oponente que había hecho la estupidez de atacar SU ciudad.

-Ya decía que no puedes estar más de unos minutos sin estar en aprietos.- Sabrina y Red miraban frustrados al ver que el peli plateado estaba sin ningún rasguño gracias al movimiento protección de su Weezing.- ¡Tienes el valor de atacar la ciudad que está bajo mi protección… VOY A MATARTE!

Red miraba sorprendido la acción de la experta en pokémon psíquico y como Kadabra apareció detrás de un sorprendido Primeape conecto unas ondas psíquicas de color rosado.- Psicorayo.

Primeape al recibir el ataque con suerte podía levantarse pero Aero termino con el pokémon al tomarlo entre sus fuertes garras y estrellarlo en el suelo varias veces hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Pantalla de humo.

Kadabra para estar seguro y proteger a su entrenadora volvió a telestransportarse al lado de Sabrina, mientras que Red y Sabrina se cuidaban las espaldas tratando poder mirar algo a través de todo este humo.

-¿Lista?

-¿Cuándo no lo he estado?- Ambos chicos sonriendo de forma desafiante para luego Red ordenar a su Aerodactyl esparcir el humo aleteando sus alas, el mencionado lo logró con éxito pero lo que vieron a continuación los dejo boquiabiertos.

Weezing junto a tres Electrode estaban comenzando a brillar intensamente reuniendo así una gran cantidad de energía, para Red y Sabrina eso significaba una sola cosa… explosión.

-Jajajaja gracias por darme algo de diversión señorita Sabrina y por supuesto a ti nuevo compañero.- Red miraba curioso mientras Sabrina solo fruncía el ceño.- Un leve movimiento y mis pokémon estallaran llevándose consigo gran parte de la ciudad.

Con una risa algo siniestra el peli plateado comenzó a correr hacia fuera de la ciudad para poder encontrarse con unos hombres que le iban a dar una buena cantidad por información mientras Red solo maldecía.- ¿ENSERIO VAN A SACRIFICAR SU VIDA POR ESE IMBECIL?

No había ni una especie de duda en las miradas de los pokémon, es más los desgraciados sonreían ante la mirada de pánico de la pequeña Eevee.- No vas a lograr nada hablándoles… disfrutan hacer las locuras de ese lunático. Red miraba a su compañera pidiéndole explicaciones.- Cuando salgamos de esta Red.

-Más te vale…- Ambos chicos sentían una gota de sudor caer por su rostro al ver que los pokémon a pesar de todo iban a estallar igual.- ¡HIJOS DE PERRA NI SIQUIERA NOS HEMOS MOVIDO!

El pelinegro algo cabreado miraba a Sabrina, la cual solo asintió seriamente para luego ordenar su siguiente movimiento.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas seriamente para que sus pokémon estuviesen en alerta, para poder llevar al cabo lo que salvaría a la ciudad como a las personas.

-¡Kadabra!

-¡Vee!

-¡PROTECCIÓN/REFUERZO!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, justo en el momento en que los pokémon crearon una onda de energía destructiva que provoco una enorme explosión.

Algunas habitaciones de los enormes edificios habían encendido las luces, como también algunos hombres y mujeres habían salido a ver desde sus ventanas el causante de ese enorme ruido y solo vieron como la ciudad había sido cubierta por una especie de campo de energía de color verde.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Al parecer unos pokémon estallaron.

-¡Miren ahí!

-Ese Kadabra… la señorita Sabrina nos ha salvado.

Red regreso a Aerodactyl y se acercó con algo de torpeza hacia Sabrina, al igual que su Eevee y sin nada más que esperar, Kadabra los telestransporto a otro lugar.

Mientras los habitantes de la ciudad agradecían a la líder de gimnasio… estaban felices sabiendo que a pesar de todo ella, los protegería de cualquier forma.

* * *

En la ruta 5 ambos entrenadores respiraban con algo de dificultad pero no tanto como sus pokémon, Eevee con suerte se mantenía en pie y Kadabra se estaba recuperando con una especie de pequeñas esferas de color blanco que se introducían en el interior de su cuerpo ese movimiento era conocido como: recuperación.

Red tomo con sumo cuidado y abrazo con mucho cariño a su Eevee, acercándola a su pecho mirándolo con mucha ternura.- Bien hecho pequeña… lo logramos jeje.

Sabrina al igual que el pelinegro tenían leves heridas en su cuerpo… aunque estaban más sucios más que nada.- ¿Traes una poción para la pequeña?

-Una híper.- El chico con algo de torpeza buscaba en su bolsillo derecho la hiperpoción que tenía, era de un menor tamaño que las normales pero tenía el mismo efecto.- Descuida preciosa en un segundo estarás como nueva.

Sabrina dejo de darle importancia al chico y fue a ver el estado de su pokémon, el cual ya se había recuperado casi por completo.- Bien… mejor vamos rápido por él objetivo.

-¿Puedes decirme quién es?- El pelinegro acariciaba con una sonrisa a Eevee que ahora estaba en perfecto estado, aunque por su mente aparecían las imágenes de como los pokémon que habían convertido en polvo… sin borrar esas siniestras sonrisas.

-Es un ex miembro del equipo rocket.- Sabrina cerro los ojos… de solo acordarse se enfadaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Red .- Siempre acababa asesinando a todo lo que le rodeaba incluso a sus compañeros, Koga lo desterró de la organización antes de ir a Pueblo Lavanda donde fue vencido por ti y Green.

-(En ese tiempo pude haberme enfrentado a ese lunático…)

-Al parecer muchos de nuestros soldados han sido capturados a causa de él, ha estado dando información de nuestra organización a la policía como también a muchos caza recompensas y otras organizaciones criminales… la misión es simple.- Sabrina abrió los ojos y Red noto una gran determinación en la mirada de la chica.- Eliminarlo.

-Con que es mi primera misión en donde se introduce el asesinato.- El chico se levantó mientras tenía a Eevee en su hombro derecho que miraba algo preocupada a su entrenador.- Sera mejor que lo encontremos pronto… al parecer no pasa solo dando información de nosotros.

Sabrina asintió para luego ordenar a su Kadabra nuevamente concentrarse.

Esta vez el desgraciado no se escapaba.

* * *

En el interior de la ruta 5 en una cabaña oculta para la mayoría de la gente, estaba el hombre peli plateado contando con una enorme sonrisa la cantidad de billetes que le habían dado por la información del team rocket.

Dentro de la cabaña de madera había una alfombra hecha con la piel de un Usaring, un televisor de 20 pulgadas donde se estaba presentando una película para adultos al igual como los poster que estaban por toda la cabaña, que solo eran estrellas porno posando sensualmente. Aparte del peli plateado habían cuatros hombres que utilizaban la misma vestimenta del hombre salvo que los jeans de ellos eran de color azul marino.

Los otros hombres estaban más concentrados en comerse las colas de Slowpoke que las tenían en un palo de brocheta.- Joder que buena esta.

-Y que lo digas… deberías ir por más de esos pokémon.

-Primero tenemos que darle esta información a nuestro jefe.

El peli plateado ahora miraba curioso a sus clientes.- No sé quién sea su jefe pero al parecer paga muy bien… quizás me una a ustedes.

-No habrá problema.- El hombre le dio otra mascada a la cola del pokémon tipo agua.- Nos falta personal por lo que veo, son muy pocos los integrantes de esa organización.

-¿Organización?

-Es como podemos decirle… la verdad aún no sé qué es lo que quieren… es un grupo complicado.

-Pero no querrán nada bueno si hay sujetos como ustedes y como yo.- El peli plateado soltó una carcajada al terminar su comentario mientras los demás habían acabado por completo con sus aperitivos.

-Bueno tenemos información hasta de las tres bestias, y los comandantes del equipo rocket en Kanto además de la región de Jhoto.- Uno de los hombres seguía leyendo el informe y silbaba al leer las últimas páginas.- Mierda… hasta hay información del líder ¿Se llamaba Giovanni?

-Creo que era el antiguo líder de Ciudad Verde.

-Bueno con esto no tenemos que temer…- Uno de los hombres se acercó al peli plateado con una sonrisa.- Es un gusto hacer tratos contigo.

-Lo mismo digo… ¡Con esto pasare un largo tiempo con alcohol y mujeres!

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ HIJO DE PUTA!

**CRASH**

Los hombres miraban incrédulos como un chico no mayor de doce años había roto la ventana junto a un aerodactyl de un color peculiar y un Eevee. Mientras el peli plateado miraba incrédulo por ver al chico que supuestamente había explotado en mil pedazos junto a sus pokémon y media ciudad.

-Como…

-¡GAAAAAAAH!

El peli plateado miro hacia su izquierda sorprendido el como uno de los hombres había recibido un poderoso ataque psíquico, que lo hacía estrellarse con la pared una y otra vez… hasta que dejo de respirar.

-¡Maldita zorra!- Uno de los hombros había sacado una pistola para dispararle a la recién llegada.

**BANG**

**BANG**

Las dos balas fueron detenidas en el medio del recorrido por los poderes psíquicos de un Kadabra que se había teletransportado en frente de la chica, con un movimiento de su cuchara las balas fueron impactadas en el mismo hombre que las había disparado.

**PAAAM**

Cayendo como si fuera un saco de papas, Red se acercó a uno y conecto un fuerte gancho dejando sin aliento a ese hombre, mientras que el chico retrocedió con un rostro serio… mientras que el hombre que recibió el ataque miraba incrédulo como Aerodactyl lanzo un enorme rayo de energía contra de él.

**PAM**

El hombre cayo en el suelo mientras mucho vapor salía de su cuerpo por las quemaduras que le provoco el hiperrayo del pokémon prehistórico.

El peli plateado miraba incrédulo pero rápidamente tomo al único hombre que quedaba y lo lanzo hacia Sabrina que lo detuvo en el aire gracias a sus poderes psíquicos.

-Se escapa Red… ¡VE POR ÉL!

-¡Ya lo sé!- El chico rápidamente fue sujetado por las garras de Aerodactyk y Eevee salto en su cabeza, salieron por la ventana que habían roto para ir por su objetivo.

Mientras Sabrina empezó a formar un puño con su mano derecha, que estaba elevada hacia la dirección del hombre que estaba flotando en contra de su voluntad por la energía rosada que lo rodeaba.- Muy bien si quieres vivir… será mejor que me digas todo sobre el hombre que quiere tener nuestra información.

-Si quieres saber algo deberías revolcarte conmigo ahora mis… ¡Graaaaah!- El hombre no pudo terminar su propuesta porque sentía como si algo lo estuviera ahorcando… no tardó en darse cuenta que el causante era el kadabra de la chica.

No… era la chica que estaba en frente de él la que había provocado eso.- Si cierro mi mano por completo… despídete de tu vida.

El hombre comenzó a suplicar por su vida, Sabrina sabría que dejarlo con vida haría que todos ellos estuviesen en peligro… de cualquier forma este sujeto le informaría a su jefe todo sobre el equipo rocket por lo que cerro su mano por completo.

-Adiós.

-Esper…

**CRACK**

El sonido de un cuello rompiéndose.

* * *

El hombre seguía corriendo pero de pronto su camino fue cortado por una bola sombra que impacto en frente de él… haciéndolo retroceder.

-Has sido en verdad un dolor de cabeza.- Cuando Red aterrizo regreso a Aerodactyl a su poké ball prometiéndole que vencería a ese tipo y sacando una piedra de un hermoso color… dentro de ella pareciera que había una pequeña llama que podía quemar cualquier cosa que tocara.

-Eso es…

-Vee ¡Evoluciona!

La pequeña zorrita fue cubierta por unas intensas llamas… esas llamas la convirtieron en una poderosa y elegante Flareon.

-No creas que con eso vas a vencerme mocoso.- El hombre lanzo el único pokémon legal de su equipo que era su Primeape.- ¡Voy a matarte y luego me divertiré con la puta de Sabrina!

-Sabrina puede ser muchas cosas… menos eso ¡Lanzallamas!- Vee abrió su boca y lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia el pokémon tipo lucha que envolvió sus puños en electricidad y comenzó a golpear con una gran rapidez las intensas llamas… de alguna forma se estaba abriendo paso.- ¿Qué?

-Luego termínalo con demolición y luego avalancha.- Primeape estaba a punto de impactar un potente puñetazo a Flareon pero este había desaparecido de la vista del pokémon tipo lucha como también del hombre.- ¿Cómo desapareció?

-Ataque rápido…- Susurro el chico antes de que el aliento del pokémon lucha se desvaneciera cuando un proyectil de color rojo impacto hacia el, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.- ¡Lanzallamas!

**BOOOOM**

Al esparcirse el humo podían ver a un Primeape del cual salía mucho vapor de su cuerpo, con suerte respiraba pero Red solo miraba fríamente al hombre que lo estaba apuntando con un arma.

-¡Voy a matarte mocoso!

Red solo miraba seriamente, Flareon en cambio lanzo una pequeña esfera de fuego que impacto en las manos del enemigo de su entrenador provocando que soltara el arma… en ese momento Red salió disparado para tomar la pistola entre sus manos.

-¡No lo harás mocoso!- Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la pistola pero el hombre se sorprendía al ver que el pelinegro lo dejo atrás en tan poco tiempo… sintió como su corazón se detenía al ser apuntado por su propia arma.

Y por un chico que le daba una mirada llena de frialdad.

El hombre quería retroceder pero no podía.

No le importo cuando la chica había llegado a la escena junto a su Kadabra… no podía sacar la mirada de la pistola y del chico que no parecía nervioso por tomar una arma.- Ya veo por qué Surge me enseñó a disparar un arma…

-Si quieres yo acabo con él Red…- La chica miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados, en el fondo no quería que el chico se ensuciara las manos… aun no.

-No Sabrina… este maldito no se merece perdón de nadie.- El pelinegro había dudado un poco al principio pero recordó toda la clase de daño que había provocado este hombre en solo un día.- Por hombres como tú… los pokémon también se convierten en unos monstruos, por ti veo que la sociedad se pudre y la vida de muchos niños se van a la mierda ¡Yo voy a liberarla de sujetos como ustedes!

-Espe…

Red apretó el gatillo, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Giovanni lo que lo había pensar mucho estos días… muchas frases se le habían quedado en su cabeza y también ahora veía de otra manera al líder del team rocket también como una especie de sentimiento había aparecido.

Respeto.

Pero la frase que no ha podido sacarse por todo estos días.

-_El fin justifica los medios_.

**BANG**

-…

-…

Ambos miraban el cadáver del hombre cubierto por su propia sangre, Red sentía que lo había visto en cámara lenta… muchas sensaciones se habían apoderado del chico pero algo le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Una lacra de la sociedad había sido eliminada.

* * *

-¡Llamarada Vee!

Flareon lanzo una potente llamarada de fuego a la cabaña provocando que esta fuera consumida por las llamas al igual que los cuerpos de los hombres y de Primeape.

Sabrina había informado que habían completado la misión y que mañana esperaban el informe de la misión con detalles.

-Estuviste sensacional preciosa.- Red acariciaba a Flareon que recibía las caricias gustosa, mientras Sabrina esperaba de brazos cruzados al chico para que pudieran volver a la base con la teletransportación de Kadabra.

Una especie de luz envolvió a Flareon haciendo que volviera a tener la forma de Eevee, la cual salto enseguida en la cabeza del chico.- Bueno Sabrina volvamos a la base… ha sido un día largo.

La chica asintió y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo hiciste muy bien hoy… en verdad me impresionaste.

Red al igual que Eevee parpadearon varias veces antes de darse cuenta que la chica lo había halagado y con una sonrisa él le respondió.- Gracias, pero la que lo hizo mejor fuiste tú… enserio realmente eres buena pateando traseros.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa por ese comentario.- Bueno Red debo admitir que hacemos un buen equipo… la combinación de protección junto a refuerzo realmente fue muy efectiva.

Kadabra no decía nada y solo los teletransportó en silencio, solo observaba como ambos chicos comentaban las partes en la que habían cometido errores, en la que lo habían hecho muy bien y estaban pensando en estrategias para la próxima misión.

-[Realmente interesante… aunque solo hablen de combates es un gran avance]

* * *

-Señor… nuestros hombres que estaban quedándose en la ruta 5 fueron eliminados al igual que el contratista que iba a darnos la información del equipo rocket.

La peli azul le daba de comer unas bayas a su Flygon mientras esperaba la respuesta de su líder… estar en el tejado de un hotel no era tan entretenido como ella pensaba.- Si lo sé, también los otros fueron eliminados por los discípulos del alto mando… al final estamos como el inicio, bueno agregando a esos chicos que salvamos de la ave mitológica.

La chcca abrió un poco su boca donde se podían ver claramente unos colmillos, utilizaba una especie de uniforme que representaba de una forma a uno de los dragones más fuertes de la región de Sinnoh… Garchomp.

La chica utilizaba una especie de gorra militar que tenía una enorme estrella dorada como símbolo.- ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento señor?

-El equipo rocket fue capaz de meter sus asquerosas manos en un chico inocente y que amaba a los pokémon.- La chica suspiraba al huir el tono de decepción en su líder desde la otra región.- Creo que debemos prepararnos de mejor manera para acabar con Giovanni y sus hombres… no solo con ellos, cada organización será acabada por nosotros… ¡Te espero en Hoenn!

-¡Recibido jefe!- La chica corto la trasmisión y con una sonrisa se montó en su pokémon dragón.- ¿Sabes que Flygon? Me sorprende que a esta fechas trate de ocultar sus otras intenciones… realmente esto será interesante.

Sin nada más emprendieron vuelo para ir a ver como estaban los ex integrantes del equipo rocket… solo uno de ellos se negaba rotundamente a hablar, los otros chicos seguían las órdenes del joven del Nidoking que por ningún motivo traicionaría a los suyos.- Veremos hasta cuándo vas a proteger a los tuyos.

* * *

-Buen trabajo a ambos.

-¡Sí!

Red y Sabrina miraban seriamente a su líder que había estado leyendo el informe que había escrito la peli morada con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad no se esperaba que nada de esos acontecimientos ocurrieran.

-Lamentablemente no logramos descubrir quienes quieren tener información del equipo rocket.- La líder de gimnasio de Azafrán miraba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento a su líder esperando una respuesta.

-No te preocupes… lo importante es que eliminaron a las amenazas, luego tendremos tiempo para encargarnos de ellos.- Giovanni aun dentro de él estaba pensando en llamar a las tres bestias para que eliminaran a esa amenaza.- (La verdad sería la mejor opción… ellos tienen un nivel muy superior al del alto)

Aunque actualmente ellos habían abandonado la organización temporalmente… luego él mismo les iba a mostrar una "oferta" que no podrán rechazar.

-En fin, chicos puedes retirarse.- Ambos mencionados asintieron y estaban caminando hacia la salida pero justo a su líder le había pasado algo en la mente.- Por cierto Red… viendo que lo hiciste muy bien en esta misión puedes tener a algunos soldados que seguirán tus órdenes.

El pelinegro volteo hacia su líder algo sorprendido pero luego le sonrío.- Gracias pero prefiero seguir en el cuidado de Sabrina-senpai.- La peli morado sentía como la temperatura de su rostro había aumentado al escuchar la forma con la que Red la había llamado.

Giovanni sonrío un poco con eso y solo miraba como ambos chicos se dirigían hacia la salida discutiendo.

-No me digas así.

-¿Sabrina-neesan?

-¡MENOS!

-¿One-sama?

-Esos dos serán un gran equipo.- Sin nada más que hacer Giovanni se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

El pelinegro había llegado a su habitación, la cual era blanca por completo salvo por la cama, el mueble que estaba al lado de esta última y un pequeño televisor.

-Tengo que darle un poco de vida a esto.- Susurro para sí mismo para luego tomar todas sus poké ball mientras un Pikachu lo miraba al preocupado.- Vamos Pika tengo que decirle algo a todos ustedes.

El ratoncito eléctrico asintió para luego saltar al hombro izquierdo de su entrenador, no importaba cuánto pasara pero aún le era muy raro ver al chico con ese uniforme.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento el peligro lanzó las once poké ball restantes… de las cuales salieron: Poliwrath, Venusaur, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Eevee, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Kingler, Diglett y Sandshrew.

Pikachu se acercó a ellos para todos mirar algo impacientes a su entrenador.- Chicos… asesine a alguien.

Aerodactyl al igual que Eevee eran los únicos que lo sabían, por lo que los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos por escuchar esa noticia así como si nada, pero el renacuajo solo esperaba que el chico lo explicara con detalles… no era necesario decir que Pikachu gruñía impaciente por una explicación.

La pequeña zorrita al igual que el pokémon prehistórico le explicaban toda la misión del chico, el cual miraba con una sonrisa el círculo que habían formado para conversar entre ellos sobre ese tema.

A las dos evoluciones de Nidoran no parecían molestos por esa acción y mucho menos cuando supieron la clase de persona que era la "victima" que recibió el disparo por parte de Red.

-Chicos solo quería decirles eso… no me arrepiento de lo que hice o al menos eso creo.- El chico se rasco la mejilla mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a sus pokémon.- Chicos debemos seguir mejorando para poder proteger a Pueblo Paleta.

Los pokémon asintieron y sin perder tiempo todos comenzaron a luchar entre ellos mientras Red los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡No puedo quedarme atrás!

Quizás estaba ocultando un malestar dentro de él tras esa sonrisa, fingiendo para que sus pokémon no se preocuparan o solo estaba concentrando en su propio entrenamiento para poder superarse día tras día y no tener nada en mente aparte de eso.

Solo Red lo sabía.

* * *

Y así había pasado un mes.

Jigglypuff había aterrizado lentamente afuera de la calle victoria, la castaña de ojos azules y de vestido negro se bajó con elegancia del pokémon globo y con una pequeña sonrisa lo regreso a su poké ball.

-Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí.

La castaña miraba hacia todas las direcciones a ver si alguien aparte de ella estaba cerca de la peligrosa cueva… con un suspiro se quedó mirando el oscuro cielo adornado por las estrellas.

-(Bueno no creo que se haya ido… solo me tarde veinte minutos más de lo acordado).- La castaña sentía unos pasos que se acercaban poco a poco hacia ella, volteo y se quedó mirando al chico vestido de rojo como ella lo recordaba.

Salvo algunos centímetros que había crecido en este tiempo.- ¡Blue ya era hora de que llegaras!

El rostro de Blue adquirió una hermosa sonrisa al ver al chico en un buen estado.- Veo que aún no sabes cómo tratar a una dama.

-Pues yo aquí adelante solo veo a una vieja amiga.- El chico miraba también a la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.- Te he extrañado mucho Blue.

La castaña no dijo nada y salto rápidamente encima de él provocando que ambos cayeran, el pelinegro había sido sorprendido por esa acción y un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas para luego nuevamente sonreír.

Hace un buen rato que no recibía una muestra de efecto tan grande como esa.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban por la enorme calle victoria, a veces se abalanzaban algunos Golbat al igual que Onix pero eran vencidos fácilmente por un rayo de Pika y una hidrobomba de Blasty.

-Realmente hubiera sido emocionante pasar por aquí para participar en la liga…- La castaña solo palmeo fuertemente la espalda del chico haciendo que este soltara un pequeño grito.

-Vamos no pienses en eso y ahora dime ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-¿No quieres verme?- La castaña miraba divertida como el chico estaba fingiendo que su corazón le apretaba y que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros.- Una cita pudo haber sido en otro lugar.- Red desvió la mirada hacia otro lado algo sonrojado murmurando cosas provocando una pequeña risita en Blue.- Sabes que me alegra mucho verte idiota ¿pero no estarás en problemas?

Red solo negaba con una pequeña sonrisa.- Descuida Blue, me han dado unos días para andar por donde se me dé la gana… luego tengo que prepararme para una misión.- La castaña asintió con un rostro tímido… se le era muy raro escuchar a Red hablar sobre esa misión tan despreocupado.

-Bueno además vine ayudarte con tu problema.- Blue parpadeo algunos segundos para mirar confusa al chico.

-¿Mi problema?

-Tu miedo a las aves.- El chico se acercó mucho al rostro de la castaña con una gran sonrisa provocando una especie de nerviosismo en la chica por la cercanía pero especialmente al escuchar la palabra… ave.- ¡IREMOS POR LAS AVES LEGENDARIAS!

-…

-¿Qué te parece Blue?- Red no podía evitar pensar que la cara que había puesto la castaña era muy graciosa.

-La verdad… nunca lo hubiera visto venir.- Luego de eso ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.- Pero debo admitir que suena algo divertido.

-Así se habla…- Ambos sintieron como una gran cantidad de Graveler y Machoke se acercaban a ellos para atacarlos.- Me han dicho que por aquí anda refugiando actualmente Moltres ¡Vamos Blue!

La castaña sonrisa observaba como Red había lanzado a Saur al combate y ella hizo la misma acción lanzando a Blasty.- ¡Si Red!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**Quizás pueda actualizar más pronto si hago los capítulos más cortos… pero uno termina entusiasmándose jajaja **

**Bueno ya poco a poco estamos introduciéndonos en la saga yellow pero también habrá otra amenaza… ¿podrá ser detenida antes de que en verdad sean peligrosos?**

**Bueno chicos déjenme decirles que dejare un Facebook: Ignacio Akai (Donde subiré spoilers cuando me tarde en subir un capitulo y también unas imágenes para que puedan ver con mejor detalles a la ave que he introducido en la historia, como también a la chica peli azul… entre otros).**

**Red**

**Saur: Hojas navajas - Bomba lodo - ¿? - Rayo solar.**

**Vee: ¿? - refuerzo - bola sombra - ¿?**

**Vee (Flareon): Ataque rápido - Lanzallamas - ¿? - Llamarada.**

**Sabrina**

**Kadabra: Psicorayo – Recuperación – Protección – Psíquico.**

**Giovanni**

**Rhydon: Avalancha – Terremoto – Llamarada – Roca afilada.**

**Yellow y Blue no las pondré por el simple hecho de que tenían un entrenamiento muy simple que era para mostrar esos poderes que siempre ha tenido Yellow… los látigos cepas de Saur no lo considero un ataque actualmente por el hecho de que ellos utilizan eso como instintos… ejemplo los golpes y patadas de los pokémon tipo lucha o como Mewtwo creaba una cuchara gigante para crear tornados.**

**Suena más tonto cuando uno lo dice jaja.**

**Bueno espero que visiten el Facebook… que también lo dejare en el perfil cuando me acuerdo jaja.**

**¡Reviews!**

**Lord fire 123: El regalito que les di al final es una de las cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro luego de los acontecimientos de la saga GSC, aunque si tarde o temprano una muerte de una persona querida para el pelinegro puede provocar un desmadre total ¡Cuídate!**

**TavoXPX: Mientras más pasa... más quiero provocar una guerra contra los pokédes holders ¡Saludos!**

**Prietar: Sabrina actualmente tiene 15 años, ha pasado un año luego de la primera saga canonica por lo que Red tiene 12 al igual que Blue y Green, sobre la ave es una criatura mitoligica que siempre me ha encantado aunque claro me tome un gustito y quise diseñarla a mi manera... en el facebook dejare algunas imagenes de su diseño.**

**JC PokeDBZ: Hay al lucky lo llamo classicshipping (RedxBlue pero los "orginales" por así decirlo) ya que las personalidades son muy distintas a las del manga XD bueno la otra historia que he estado publicando es sobre el anime de pokémon, el trueno rojo ya pronto tendra actualizaciones y van a estar algo editados cada capitulo publicado. ¡Saludos y cuídate!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. Vs Las aves legendarias

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

**Esta cosa ya es una completa mentira… ahora ni me doy el tiempo de poder leer algo jaja.**

**Bueno ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice esta historia, hay varias razones como personales, laborales, el primer año en la universidad y especialmente el dedicar la mitad de mi tiempo libre en el fic donde Ash es el protagonista.**

**Más que disculparme y que bueno… también había comenzado a perder el interés en esta historia al dejarla de lado por mucho tiempo.**

**Más porque mi forma de escribir supongo que ha mejorado y siento que podría mejorar demasiado lo que llevo hasta ahora.**

**Pero bueno ya lo veré más adelante.**

**Si hay un error lo soluciono al día siguiente jaja.**

**¡Comencemos carajo!**

* * *

**Diálogos:**

-(¡Ya era hora animal!).- pensamientos de personajes.

-_El manga tristemente está perdiendo su calidad.- _Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

-[¡Por Narnia!].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

**-[Aprende del pasado, vive el presente y trabaja para el futuro.****].-**Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo con el pelinegro para darse cuenta que su estilo de combate había cambiado.

Mejor dicho… este había sido pulido y se había convertido en algo muy digno de ver.

Ella era la que había visto al chico más veces combatir contra los soldados de Giovanni, entrenadores y pokémon salvajes.

Y es por eso que podía notar con facilidad el estilo de combate de los pokémon de Red.

No sabía si era una forma de combatir mucho más violenta o precisa.

No...

Era imposible que esto fuera violento.

Sus pokémon no gastaban su energía de forma innecesaria y los pokémon salvajes no recibían heridas que fueran permanentes.

El ataque era lo suficientemente potente para solo dejarlos fuera de combate.

¿Cómo había logrado tan semejante control en los ataques de su pokémon?

No sabía en el fondo si el crédito era de Red o de Venusaur.

-Blastoise.- Había vuelto a la realidad al escuchar al miembro del team rocket hablando con su pokémon.- Retrocede antes de que también sufras por las esporas de Saur.

La inicial tipo agua asintió para luego retroceder rápidamente y estar fuera del alcance del ataque de Venusaur.

Blue veía como de la flor del inicial tipo planta salía un peculiar polvo que era guiado por una extraña energía de tono verdoso, la cual no tardo en esparcirse entre todos los pokémon salvajes.

Los cuales en poco tiempo quedaron dormidos.

Era la oportunidad de la chica.

-¡Ventisca!

Solo bastó de un rugido de Blastoise para una tormenta de hielo que termino lastimando a todos los Machoke y Graveler que se atrevieron a atacarlos… terminando también con la mayoría de sus cuerpos congelados por las ráfagas de viento congelante.

Algunos pokémon salvajes habían estado observando el combate de los chicos contra los tipos lucha y roca, su instinto de sobrevivencia les pedía a gritos alejarse de ahí y no meterse en el camino de esos chicos.

Red sonrío ante eso, así se ahorrarían peleas innecesarias que no iban a llevar a nada… salvo que ellos perdieran tiempo y los pokémon salvajes salud.

Además deberían dejar energías para luchar contra Moltres.

* * *

**Pokémon Special: El Entrenador De Las Llamas Negras.**

**Capítulo 7: Vs Aves Legendarias.**

* * *

-El ataque especial de Blasty ha mejorado bastante.

Red miraba algo divertido como Saur charlaba en su respectivo idioma con el pokémon de la chica, se le veía muy animado y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su Venusaur socializaba con un pokémon que no fueran suyos?

Junto a Aero y Vee, eran los pokémon más jóvenes que tenía y era algo fundamental según Red que lograra socializar con distintas especies.

Pero ahora con su nueva forma de vida… era algo complicado.

¿Qué podría hacer ante ese problema?

Debería aprovechar todo este tiempo para que sus pokémon logren llevarse bien con los de Blue.

-Gracias.- Dejo de darles vueltas a esa duda que tenía al escuchar la voz de la castaña, la cual estaba ¿Inquieta?- Aunque me sorprende más el avance que has tenido tú y tus pokémon Red.

Anteriormente el ego del chico hubiera llegado hasta las nubes al escuchar un halago así pero ahora solamente daba una pequeña sonrisa, observando con detalle el rostro de la castaña… tratando de comprender que era lo que la inquietaba.

¿Él le daba miedo?

No lo creía… Blue había pasado por cosas peores según lo que ha investigado.

Lo más seguro era su fobia.

Además que no iban a enfrentarse a cualquier ave, eran a las tres más poderosas de la región.

Para él era algo emocionante y le serviría para poder medir su nivel actual, pero para Blue era algo mucho más profundo… el poder vencer sus miedos internos.

Aun así estaba seguro de que ella lo lograría.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Menciono rascándose la mejilla derecha para luego continuar.- La verdad… por un tiempo pensé que me había estancado, que en vez de mejorar solo conseguía dañarme físicamente… pero al enfrentarme con enemigos con un nivel regular me doy cuenta de lo mucho que hemos mejorado.

En efecto, había estado luchando con los líderes de gimnasio más destacables de la región.

Incluso tenía breves enfrentamientos contra Giovanni.

Al principio no lo había notado, pero en cada enfrentamiento cada líder de gimnasio aumentaba la intensidad de sus ataques y por esa razón Red pensaba que aún tenía la misma fuerza que cuándo se enfrentó a Green en su pueblo.

Hasta que notó la enorme grieta que había dejado un puñetazo de Electabuzz en la sala de entrenamiento.

Surge le estaba costando mucho mantener el ritmo del combate.

A pesar de todo no estaba conforme con su fuerza actual, hace un mes no le había servido de mucho para evitar los movimientos de ese hombre al cual terminó asesinando.

Le había quitado la vida a una persona… wow… aún no se lo creía.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- Red volvió a centrar su atención en la chica, la cual trataba de mantenerse caliente gracias a la chaqueta del pelinegro.

Espera… ¿Cuándo se la había quitado?

Bueno esa era la Blue que conocía.

La castaña se preguntaba por qué había comenzado a sonreír sin razón aparente.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña Yellow?- El preguntar de Green sería una pérdida de tiempo, había escuchado que el último campeón de la liga pokémon no paraba de recibir retos por distintos entrenadores.- ¿Se lleva bien con Nidorino?

El entusiasmo había invadido a la chica y comenzó a explicarle que ella estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de la pequeña rubia, Red escuchaba atento con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que había lanzado a su Eevee y que cambiara de forma a Flareon para lograr encender una fogata.

-Me alegra mucho que tenga una gran relación con sus dos pokémon.- Vee rápidamente volvió a su forma original y disfrutaba gustosa las caricias de su entrenador.- Pero aun no me cuentas todo ¿Verdad?

Blue sonrío al ver que el chico lo había notado.- Así es Red, resulta que Yellow destaca más que cualquiera de nosotros por una habilidad muy peculiar que pueden tener ciertos habitantes de Ciudad Verde.- La chica se llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, la verdad encontraba todo eso bastante extraño.- Mejor dicho los que tienen un gran vinculo o mejor dicho conexión con el bosque verde.

-¡!- El chico había quedado incrédulo al escuchar eso ultimo… ¿Es acaso la misma habilidad que poseía el actual campeón de Kanto?- Blue… ¿Cómo afecta a los pokémon esa peculiar habilidad?

-Potencia todas las estadísticas de sus pokémon… en un segundo a otro había aparecido Nidorino frente a mi Nidorina y la venció de inmediato con una doble patada.- La castaña se quedó mirando el rostro del chico… parecía que había visto una especie de fantasma.- Luego de eso pudo sanar con esa energía verde a mi pokémon como si nada hubiera sucedido… pero quedo agotada, aun no tiene control completamente de ese poder.

-Viridian Mind…- El chico sentía la mirada confusa de Blue y no tardó en contestar sus dudas.- Una especie de poder que le otorga entender con facilidad el lenguaje de los pokémon, sanarlos y elevar el poder de sus pokémon a voluntad… lo peor de todo es que ella no es la única en esta generación en poseer ese poder.

-¿Cuál es el otro?- Algo dentro de la castaña le decía que lo venía no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Lance… y estoy seguro que quizás unos de sus alumnos también puedan despertar algo así.

-¡!- La castaña quedaba incrédula pero al menos esto le serviría de mucho para más adelante, podría investigar de manera más profunda los secretos de esa habilidad y poder encontrar una especie de debilidad en ella.

Red por otro lado, sabía que tenía que hablar sobre esto con Giovanni pero a cambio… se tomaría más días de descanso.

* * *

Luego de un rato siguieron adentrándose por la peligrosa cueva.

Como ya les estaba costando mucho recorrerla en la oscuridad improvisaron una especie de antorcha e iluminar su camino.

Blue notaba como Red quería conversar de ella de un tema en particular… pero siempre terminaba callándose y todo volvería en silencio.

De alguna forma eso le incomodaba y a la vez le daba curiosidad por saber de qué quería hablar.

Sin embargo el aburrimiento no se hizo esperar y la castaña justo iba a comenzar a molestar al chico pero al escuchar la voz de Red se detuvo.- ¿Sabes? Enserio me estoy aburriendo mucho en esa maldita isla de los rocket… estoy que acepto la propuesta de la pelirroja.

-¿Pelirroja?- Blue sentía que no era la primera vez que Red la mencionaba.

Red asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.-Es una mujer muy hermosa y dice que le gustaría enseñarme una actividad nocturna muy divertida ¡No puedo esperar!

La castaña tenía un tic en el ojo mientras caminaba ¿Enserio el chico no entendía lo que le trataban de decir?

No sabía si reír o llorar por la densidad de su amigo.

-¿Sabes que te está proponiendo dejar de ser virgen?

El chico luego de ese comentario había quedado en blanco y balbucear simples estupidez.

Y Blue no pudo contener más su risa.

-Aunque supongo que no estaría mal aceptarla…- Murmuraba el chico levemente sonrojado.

* * *

La temperatura poco a poco comenzaba aumentar.

A lo lejos podían ver que algo iluminaba el lugar.

La ave legendaria de fuego… Moltres.

-Bingo.- Mencionaba el miembro de la organización criminal de Kanto con una sonrisa, había notado como esta había abierto los ojos al sentir su presencia y sin perder tiempo sacó de su cinturón la poké ball de su Poliwrath.- Al parecer no nos recuerda.

La castaña notaba la fría mirada del ave de fuego… iba a convertirse en cenizas si una ráfaga de fuego conectaba en ellos.

Ya no sabía si el miedo que sentía era por su ornitofobia o al tener que enfrentarse a esa poderosa criatura en un lugar tan angosto como esta cueva donde descansaba Moltres.

Además la combinación de tipo le recordaba mucho a la ave que la había secuestrado tiempo atrás… Ho-Oh.

Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como ella quería… el pánico era mucho peor.

Un poderoso lanzallamas se dirigía hacia pokémon renacuajo, que trato de contrarrestar el movimiento lanzando tres esferas de agua.

**PAAAAAAM**

-(Con suerte tres hidropulsos pueden contrarrestar un simplemente lanzallamas de esa ave).- Le dio una fugaz mirada a su pokémon que captó el mensaje enseguida.- ¡Poli vamos por combate cuerpo a cuerpo!

Ambos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia la ave de fuego, que solamente aleteo con ferocidad sus enormes alas creando unas poderosas ráfagas de viento que lanzó a Red y a su pokémon contra algunas rocas.

-(Eso ni siquiera fue un movimiento… ¿Tanta es la fuerza que ha adquerido?).- Al parecer al ser secuestradas y usadas por el team rocket había afectado seriamente a las aves legendarias y estas aumentaron sus fuerzas para luchar contra cualquier amenaza.- Maldita sea, estamos demasiado limitados al luchar en un lugar tan pequeño.

Le dio una fugaz mirada a la castaña que aún observaba con temor a la ave legendaria… pero al parecer sus poké ball querían participar rápidamente.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para hacer reaccionar a la chica al ver que Moltres había sido cubierto por unas poderosas llamas azules y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su pokémon.- ¡Poli cuidado!

El tipo agua abrió los ojos como platos y logro salir justo a tiempo antes de ser alcanzado por el poderoso ataque aéreo.

**PAAAAAM**

Red notó como una gran cantidad de rocas caían por todo el lugar… si fallaba nuevamente uno de esos ataques todos acabarían aplastados entre las rocas.

Pero era su oportunidad de atacar.- ¡Hidropulso!

La ave legendaria se reincorporo rápidamente y emprendió vuelo para salir ilesa del ataque de Poliwrath.

Blasty quería salir ayudar al pokémon de Red, sin embargo no podía si su entrenadora no pulsaba el botón de la poké ball.

Moltres lanzó un lanzallamas contra la chica al ver que sería un blanco fácil, pero el ataque de fuego fue detenido por Poliwrath que había cubierto sus manos con una energía congelante para disminuir un poco el impacto de las quemaduras.

Blue se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del chico tomándola de los hombros.- No estás sola… tienes a tus pokémon que quieren salir a protegerte, recordarte que eso no volverá a pasar.- Red le dio una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla.- También estoy yo.

Poliwrath observaba incrédulo al ver como una ráfaga de fuego mucho más devastadora que la anterior se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

Esta no iba a lograr detenerla…

**BOOOOM**

Moltres esperaba con paciencia ver a sus oponentes en muy malas condiciones, anteriormente el pokémon renacuajo con suerte había logrado detener su ataque… quedando sus manos en muy mal estado.

El humo se esparcía y lo que acababa de ver no podía creerlo.

Ambos chicos estaban en perfectas condiciones, el pelinegro se burlaba de ella con esa extraña sonrisa mientras que la castaña solo tenía un rostro serio.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una enorme tortuga que se caracterizaba por tener dos poderosos cañones… había protegido al otro pokémon de agua y a sus entrenadores.

-Protección.- Susurra la castaña para luego no perder tiempo y ordenar a su pokémon lanzar dos poderosas hidrobombas.

Moltres solo podía encargarse de esquivar los ataques de Blastoise, mientras que Red solo se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Sonreía al ver que poco a poco la chica comenzaba a dar órdenes a su Blastoise con más confianza.

Moltres ya cansada de ser menospreciada cubrió su cuerpo con unas poderosas llamas azules y se adentró entre los potentes chorros de agua de su oponente.

Blue nuevamente se había puesto tensa… esa ave se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡No cierres los ojos Blue!- La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza para luego lentamente abrir los ojos… quedo horrorizada al ver que ese potente ataque estaba a punto de impactar en su Pokémon.

-¡Blasty detenlo!

**PAAAAAM**

La castaña notó como el pokémon tipo agua retrocedía poco a poco por la potencia del ataque… aun así estaba logrando detener el ataque característico de Moltres.

Debía aprovechar este corto tiempo para lograr inmovilizar al pokémon legendario.- ¡Ventisca!

Blastoise abrió su hocico para reunir una gran cantidad de energía congelante que tomó forma de una esfera, la cual en pocos segundos fue lanzara convirtiéndose en una poderosa y enorme ráfaga de energía congelante.

En poco tiempo el pokémon legendario había quedado atrapado en su propia técnica.- ¡Blue, es nuestra oportunidad para atacar!

La castaña solo asintió con una seria mirada.- ¡Lánzalo por los aires Blasty!

Sin perder tiempo la inicial tipo agua lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al "ataúd" de hielo.- Hidro…

Red observo a su Poliwrath que se había recuperado.- Poli hidro…

-¡Bomba/Pulso!- Exclamaron los dos jóvenes entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo una intensa luz roja comenzó a brillar dentro del hielo… Moltres se había liberado cuándo había aumentado la temperatura de su cuerpo especialmente en sus llamas.

Moltres soltó un fuerte chillido para luego lanzar una poderosa estrella de fuego de un gran tamaño.

**BOOOOM**

Ambos chicos tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la intensidad de la explosión.

-Tiene un poder especial enorme.- El pelinegro sin embargo se estaba cansando de jugar con la ave de fuego.- Debemos aprovechar que no puede identificarnos fácilmente con la cortina de humo.

La castaña solo asintió.

Moltres comenzó aletear sus alas a gran velocidad creando así ráfagas de aire para lograr esparcir el humo, pero al hacerlo se encontró con el pokémon renacuajo que llevaba una esfera de agua en cada una de sus manos.- ¡Hidropulso Poli!

**PAAAAM**

**PAAAAM**

Había perdido el equilibrio era la oportunidad de Blue.- ¡Hidrobomba!

El ave de fuego solo podía ver aterrorizado como dos chorros de agua se dirigían hacia ella a gran velocidad.

**PAAAAAAM**

**PAAAAAM**

Haciendo que termine impactada contra las rocas.

Sin embargo la ira de Moltres era mucho más fuerte que el dolor que sentía su cuerpo, las llamas de su cuerpo creciendo el doble de su tamaño para luego lanzar una enorme ráfaga de fuego.

Ni la hidrobomba y el hidropulso de sus pokémon sería capaz de detener ese poderoso lanzallamas.

Red se puso delante de la chica y los pokémon, la castaña quedo incrédula por esta acción pero aún más al ver que el fuego estaba siendo absorbido por ¿Red?

No… pudo notar como el chico tenía esa especial piedra fuego en su mano derecha y delante de él estaba Flareon.

-Dicen que Vaporeon y Jolteon serían mejores opciones contra Moltres.- La ave legendaria había quedado incrédula al ver que la pequeña pokémon eon había logrado absorbe su ataque como si nada.- Sin embargo… ellos dos no poseen la habilidad absorber fuego, gracias a ti el ataque físico y especial de mi pokémon ha aumentado una barbaridad.

Flareon desapareció de la vista de todos y Moltres no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse porque había quedado sin aire al recibir un poderoso cabezazo de parte del tipo fuego.

-Ataque rápido y ahora cola férrea Vee.

**PAAAAAM**

La ave de fuego había quedado tumbada en el suelo… no volvería a levantarse.

Red le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.- ¿Qué estas esperando?

-¿He?

-Captúrala Blue.- El pelinegro solo abrió sus brazos para recibir a una sonriente Eevee que quería ser mimada por su entrenador.- ¿No habrás pensado que solo venimos a enfrentarnos a ellas?

La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada por ese comentario.- Jajaja por supuesto que no.

Y con algo de timidez la chica lanzó una poké ball… la cual se tardó en unos minutos capturar al pokémon legendario.

* * *

**Ciudad Azulona.**

Por lo que tenía entendido hace tiempo que tenían una guarida en esta ciudad.

Obviamente abandonada al ser descubierta por Erika.

Una ciudad enorme… dudaba encontrarse aquí con un miembro de la organización criminal y menos con el desgraciado de Surge.

Lo que si no se esperaba era compartir la habitación del hotel con la castaña.

Los trabajadores no dieron muchos problemas al tener solo 12 años.

Aunque de todos modos ya no poseía nada de valor que quisiera Blue ¿Verdad?

Bueno salvo sus piedras evolutivas y esta chica se volvía loca cuándo se trata de evolucionar a una especie de Pokémon.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Si se lograra preguntarle a cada miembro de la organización criminal a quien era el hombre que más respetaban obviamente seria su líder Giovanni.

Sin embargo al otro "colega" que más respetaban era a uno de los tres comandantes de la organización criminal.

Koga el ninja experto en veneno.

Era un hombre con principios, leal con los suyos, gran entrenador y alguien que no te gustaría tener como enemigo.

Era un asesino silencioso… por lo que era enviado a las misiones más importantes.

Muchos les gustaría ser liderados por este hombre que a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido el año anterior al enfrentarse a los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta, ahora remediaba sus "pecados" al cumplir importantes misiones donde toda la organización corría peligro.

La cacería de miembros del team rocket no había terminado.

Desaparecían a causa de ex miembros, caza recompensas, policía, líderes de gimnasio y además a causa del último campeón de la meseta añil.

Además que habían perdido bastantes hombres que fueron a esa isla tan misteriosa.

Koga sería el encargado de revisar ese lugar y comprender que estaba sucediendo.

Pero Giovanni tenía otros planes.

-Ustedes serán elementos claves para enfrentarnos a Lance.- Giovanni había llamado a Koga y Sabrina para hablar sobre la siguiente amenaza que se acercaba a la región.- Esa es la razón por la que no quiero que se sobre esfuercen o no estén en su mejor condición para esa batalla.

-Deberías preocuparte más por Surge en ese tema.- Sabrina nuevamente se cruzaba de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa la notar que el ninja le daba la razón.- Ese idiota es más problemático que Red cuándo llego a la organización.

El experto en tipo tierra soltó un gruñido por el comentario de la psíquica, en efecto Surge luego de cada misión se perdía en un bar o en algo similar donde terminaba haciendo un escándalo por cualquier estupidez y terminaba llamando la atención de la policía.

Al menos el ex militar se había estado recuperando y dejando de lado el alcohol… se había vuelto a entrenar como antaño solo para no ser superado por el chico de Pueblo Paleta y por Sabrina.

-No hay que preocuparse por él… está volviendo en sí poco a poco.

Koga no era mucho de quejarse pero aun así le molestaba un poco el no poder ir a investigar esa isla que tenía una criatura de un enorme poder.- Aun así el tema de Lance pasa a segundo plano por la poca actividad que ha tenido el alto mando desde el año pasado… ¿Por qué no terminar de una vez con todo el misterio que hay tras ese lugar?

-Está la posibilidad de que no vuelvan vivos… demuéstrenme en esta batalla que pueden derrotar a criaturas con una fuerza que supera a los legendarios que conocemos.- Koga no tuvo nada más que aceptar las ordenes de Giovanni.

Sabrina observo con una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero.- De todos modos, Red pidió primero ir a esa isla.

-Como si las palabras de tu amiguito valieran tanto en esta organización.

Sabrina no pudo mencionar nada la sentir la fría mirada de su líder.

-Concéntrense en mantenerse en forma o en alcanzar un nivel aún mejor.

-¡Sí!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el techo?

Ni la más remota idea pero debería ser bastante tiempo… su compañero había dejado de parlotear y se había quedado dormido.

Hace tiempo que no tenía un día tan intenso por así decirlo.

La castaña soltó un suspiro mirando la poké ball del nuevo integrante de su equipo… aún no estaba segura de sí podía soportar toda esa responsabilidad.

El pelinegro no quería ningún legendario en su equipo… era simple, sería como si le regalada al team rocket una arma de destrucción masiva.

-_Cuándo captures y logres convivir en paz con tus nuevos pokémon.- Recordaba la tranquila sonrisa que tenía el chico mientras decía eso… como si fuera la cosa más fácil y simple del mundo.- Si te encuentras en un futuro con Ho-Oh o Lugia serán pan comido para ti._

Por lo que veía en los otros combates el chico no iba a participar mucho.

Salvo contra Articuno… quería probar su fuerza actual contra esa ave con la que había hecho una especie de amistad.

De todos modos… ella tenía que hacerlo.

No podía seguir huyendo de sus traumas por siempre.

Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó lentamente hacia la cama del chico, tenía que asegurarse que estaba despierto.

Tenía un rostro tranquilo… al parecer hace tiempo que no podía descansar sin tener que estar preocupado por lo que lo rodeaba.

Sonrío un poco para luego susurrar un simple.- Gracias…

Nuevamente se acostó en su cama ahora con el objetivo de tratar de quedarse dormida.- Buenas noches Red.

Al cerrar los ojos no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se había dado vuelta para mirar la espalda de la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa también le había deseado que tuviera dulces sueños.

* * *

Y había pasado una semana.

Los temas que tenían para hablar se estaban agotando.

Ya se habían contado la mayoría de actividades que habían realizado en ese tiempo sin verse.

Por lo que los temas que quedaban era hablar sobre el pasado… a Red eso le daba igual.

Técnicamente su vida siempre ha sido de estar de un lado a otro con su Poliwag, salvo más que otro secretito que se guardaba solamente para él.

Insistió un rato a la castaña que le contara algunas cosas sobre ella pero esta solo lo hacía callar elevando la voz o se mantenía en silencio.

Dejo de molestar con eso y se dirigió hacia la central eléctrica… en estas fechas el ave del trueno debería estar buscando enormes reservas eléctricas para aumentar su poder.

Que mejor que ese lugar completamente abandonado lleno de máquinas que aun funcionan gracias a los pokémon eléctricos que viven en ese lugar.

-Bueno… no perdamos tiempo.- No tenía por qué decirlo, había estado haciendo de vago por una semana con la chica por Ciudad Azulona… ni sabía que a la chica le encantaba comprar como desquiciada.- ¡Aero!

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras lanzaba a su Blasty para poder impulsarse en el aire.

Red quedo sin habla y la chica no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que había puesto el chico.

* * *

Central Eléctrica se convirtió en un lugar muy odiado por ambos entrenadores.

Tan solo en entrar tuvieron que esquivar un ataque eléctrico de algunos Pikachu y Raichu.

Red no quiso perder el tiempo esta vez y lanzó a su Sandshrew para acabar fácilmente con todos sus oponentes.

Magnemite.

Magneton.

Voltorb.

Electrode.

Y Electabuzz.

Todos estos pokémon eran más y más agresivos mientras más se adentraban en la central… ellos no querían que se acercaran a Zapdos.

¿Compañerismo?

¿Respeto?

¿Obedecían al legendario por miedo?

-Tks.- La castaña había sacado la poké ball de su Clefable la cual se había cubierto por una energía rosada con la que logró detener los ataques eléctricos de un Electabuzz y Raichu.- ¡Psíquico!

Clefable con una "adorable" sonrisa devuelve los dos ataques eléctricos que eran potenciados también por una poderosa energía rosada

**BOOOOM**

Al impactar ambos ataques provocaron una enorme explosión, un Electabuzz atravesó la cortina de humo con ambos de sus puños cubiertos por electricidad con solo el objetivo de moler al pokémon de la castaña.

**SLASH**

Sin embargo el pequeño Sandshrew se interpone en frente de Electabuzz, frenando el ataque de este cuando sus garras cubiertas por una energía de color blanca.

Aun así el pequeño tipo tierra no era afectado por la electricidad pero la fuerza de su oponente era brutal, sentía como se adormecía sus extremidades superiores con cada vez que sus ataques impactaban con el otro.

Clefable sabía que su pequeño compañero no podía solo así que su unió al combate cubriendo sus puños por una energía blanca.

**PAAAAM**

**PAAAAM**

**PAAAAM**

Sin embargo, la diferencia de velocidad era demasiado y ambos retrocedieron algunos pasos al recibir los puñetazos de Electabuuz… siendo la pokémon de Blue la más afectada al recibir también una potente descarga eléctrica.

Sandshrew se reincorporó rápidamente y lanzó un poco de lodo en los ojos de su oponente, quien solo gruñó enfurecido mientras lanzaba poderosos ataques eléctricos hacia cualquier dirección.

-Esto está comenzando a ponerse peligroso.- El chico lanzó la poké ball de su Vee y rápidamente saco la piedra trueno de uno de sus bolsillos.- ¡Evoluciona a Jolteon!

Rápidamente la forma de la pequeña Eevee comenzó a cambiar al recibir la energía de la piedra trueno obteniendo así la evolución más rápida de su especie.

La más fuerte que conocían.

-Activar habilidad… absorver electricidad.- Red sonreía un poco al ver como los ataques eléctricos de Electabuzz se desvanecían al tener contacto con Jolteon.- ¡Vee usa pin misil y Sands usa tumba rocas!

La castaña vio la oportunidad exacta para poder acabar con esto de una vez.- ¡Potencia la fuerza y la velocidad de las rocas con Psíquico!

El pelaje del pokémon eon se erizo rápidamente y lanzó una gran cantidad de misiles creados por una energía de color verde, la cual conectó la mayoría en Electabuzz que no pudo hacer nada para poder evitarlos.

**PAAAAM**

Salió disparado hasta impactarse contra una de las paredes.

Mientras que por otro lado, el pequeño tipo tierra invoco cinco rocas de enorme tamaño las cuales fueron cubiertas por una energía rosada las cuales aumentaron de velocidad de estas las cuales impactaron en la mayoría de los tipos eléctricos.

Jolteon se convirtió en una especie de relámpago impactando dos veloces golpes a los tipos acero que habían resistido el ataque de Sandshrew y Clefable.

-Esas patadas dobles ni siquiera logre verlas.- La castaña en verdad se sorprendida del enorme potencial de ese Eevee… al parecer no solo se especializaba solamente con la forma tipo fuego, había estado entrenando en las tres evolucionas que otorgan las piedras evolutivas.

Red rozo su dedo índice con su nariz con una pequeña sonrisa.- Al pokémon que más tiempo le he dedicado tiempo es a Vee para que logre adaptarse a cada una de sus formas, sin embar….

Un chillido lo hizo callarse… sentía como la atmósfera del lugar era mucho más tensa.

A gran velocidad se acercaba el ave legendaria del trueno… Zapdos.

Blue inhaló y exhaló varias para lograr tranquilizarse para este combate, el chico había sido claro en que no iba ayudarla tanto como contra Moltres.

Al lograr calmarse un poco la castaña ordena a su pokémon utilizar el movimiento psíquico, provocando que una gran cantidad de energía rosada envolvía al pokémon legendario pero este la repele fácilmente girando a gran velocidad.

El pelinegro reconoció de inmediato ese movimiento y se había preocupado realmente por la chica… el pico taladro de Zapdos sería letal para Clefable y para la castaña, sin importarle lo que había mencionado anteriormente corre con todas sus fuerzas junto a su pokémon para poder salvar a la chica.

En cambio la castaña no pudo evitar ser consumida por el pánico al ver como el ave se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia ella y su pokémon.- ¡No te acerques maldita sea!- Su pokémon hada lanzaba un rayo de energía congelante hacia el taladro amarillo pero este no le afectaba absolutamente nada.- ¡Por favor aléjate de nosotros!

Antes de que Zapdos impactara su movimiento letal, el pokémon tipo tierra se interpuso atacando con sus garras cubiertas por una energía blanca... mientras ocurría eso Red se puso delante de la chica y su pokémon para lograr disminuir el impacto de cualquier forma posible.

Sin embargo, el pokémon tipo tierra solo duros pocos segundos neutralizando el ataque y salió disparado hacia atrás chocando con su entrenador y los demás.

Lo curioso es que cuándo los cuatros salieron disparados habían logrado salir ilesos del devastador ataque de Zapdos, quien se alejó rápidamente de ese lugar para salir del rango de alcance de sus oponentes.

La primera en reincorporarse fue Clefable seguido de Red junto a Blue, el primero se había olvidado por completo de la chica al ver el estado que había quedado su pequeña Sandshrew.- ¡Sands!

Ese pequeño pokémon con suerte había logrado levantarse pero aun así se rehusaba a abandonar el combate, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir y Red no podía negarle eso… desde que ellos decidieron acompañarlo no les podía negarles absolutamente nada.

-(Lo único que podemos hacer es disminuir la velocidad de Zapdos).- Sin perder más tiempo ordena a su pokémon utilizar el movimiento tumba rocas.

El ave legendaria observaba con tranquilidad como cinco rocas de gran tamaño eran invocadas arriba de su posición, cerró sus ojos unos momentos para luego ser cubierto por una pequeña cantidad de electricidad que rápidamente comenzó a expandir casi por todo el lugar.

Una especie de explosión de trueno por así decirlo… que sin problemas destruyo todas las rocas, Red y Blue tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la intensa iluminación que provocaba el ataque en el lugar.

-¿Qué clase de movimiento es ese?- La castaña seguía en alerta sentía que en cualquier momento Zapdos iba atacarlos.

Red apretaba los dientes algo frustrado… ese era un movimiento que Surge había estado practicando.- Se le conoce como chispazo.

Clefable no iba desaprovechar esa oportunidad y lanza un rayo de energía congelante contra el pokémon legendario, pero este supera el ataque con facilidad con un poderoso rayo.

**BOOOOM**

-¡Clefy!- La castaña suspiro aliviada al ver como el humo provocado por el ataque se esparcía y su pokémon aún seguía en pie… mal herido pero aun podía luchar.- No nos queda más que lanzar a Nidorina.

El pelinegro pensaba que era una buena opción para que evolucionara a su pokémon tipo veneno, sin embargo su pokémon tipo tierra se convirtió en una esfera que giraba a gran velocidad y se estrelló con varias paredes para lograr aumentar la potencia de su ataque.- (Bien pensado Sands… la potencia de desenrollar aumenta por cada impacto que este tiene contra algo).

Pero fácilmente Zapdos contraatacó con un golpe de su ala derecha, haciendo que Sandshrew saliera disparado pero el pelinegro había logrado atraparlo antes que se impactara con algo.

-Olvídalo pequeña… tendré que lanzar a Saur o a Nidoking.- Para la sorpresa del chico de ojos rojos, su pokémon mordía su brazos para nuevamente ponerse delante de ellos y tratar de protegerlos.- Sands…

El legendario se burlaba de eso y para lastimar más el orgullo del tipo tierra creo ráfagas de aire aleteando con fuerza sus alas, provocando que Sandshrew retrocediera hasta estrellarse con la pared que estaba detrás de los entrenadores.

Blue ordenaba a su pokémon atacar con los movimientos psíquico y rayo de hielo, sin embargo el legendario neutralizaba los movimientos con rayo como también girando a gran velocidad neutralizando el movimiento psíquico.

-Es mucho más fuerte que Moltres…- Red tenía que darle la razón a la chica, realmente quería acabar con este adversario usando a sus otros pokémon pero eso no ayudaría a la castaña superar sus miedos y eso lo frustraba aún más.

Zapdos cansado de jugar con sus víctimas comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en una especie de taladro y se lanzó a una increíble velocidad contra los entrenadores.

No había que ser un genio para saber que ese movimiento era mucho más devastador que el anterior.

Clefy lanzó un rayo de hielo rogando que lograra congelar a su enemigo sin éxito alguno, Red tomó de la mano a la chica para lograr tranquilizarla mientras que con su brazo izquierdo libre lanzaría la poké ball de Vee para obtener su combate a su favor.

Sin embargo, el pokémon tipo tierra de Red volvió a interponerse y tratar de protegerlos… los ojos del entrenador de rojo quedaron como platos sabiendo que su pokémon iba a morir de esa manera, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que una energía azulada cubriera a su pokémon.

Convirtiéndose así en un Sandslash.

Las nuevas afiladas garras del pokémon tipo tierra fueron cubiertas por una energía blanca y esta vez el impacto de ambos ataques había provocado intensas ráfagas de aire.

**PAAAAM**

Neutralizando así el ataque del legendario.

Este se alejó rápidamente para no ser atrapado por los movimientos de sus oponentes.

-Increíble…- Susurró el pelinegro incrédulo por el enorme aumento en la fuerza de su pokémon sin embargo no estaba seguro de cuanto era el nuevo poder al ya no ser dueño de una pokédex.

La castaño saco rápidamente su dispositivo tecnológico y se sorprendió un poco al ver las nuevas estadísticas del tipo tierra, una idea se le había pasado por su mente al ver ese gran ataque en el pokémon de Red… era la única oportunidad que tenía para poder ganar.- ¡Red!

El pelinegro volteo hacia ella rápidamente al escuchar el tono de la castaña.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiere que mantengas a Zapdos ocupado por unos minutos.- Red se quedó idiotizado viendo los hermosos ojos azules de la chica… nunca había visto tanta determinación en ella.- Solo necesito eso para poder derrotarlo.

El chico choco sus dos puños con entusiasmo.- ¡Cuenta conmigo!- Rápidamente nota como la ave eléctrica se lanza a gran velocidad contra ellos con el movimiento pico taladro.- ¡Sands neutralízalo con cuchillada!

**SLASH**

**SLASH**

Ninguno de los dos pokémon retrocedía y nuevamente intentaba ganar terreno con el mismo movimiento, mientras el entrenador de ojos rojos solo se agarraba con fuerza su gorra para que esta no saliera disparada por las ráfagas de aire.

Zapdos cansado de eso, aplico mucha más fuerza en su ataque logrando que Sandslash perdiera el equilibrio y retrocediera algunos pasos.

Acción que aprovecho el legendario para alejarse lo más rápido posible del tipo tierra, Red sonrío ante ese movimiento de su oponente… lo tenían donde quería.- ¡Tumba rocas!

-¡!- El legendario levanto la vista incrédulo al ver que las rocas que había invocado el pokémon tipo tierra, pero aun así estas fueron destruidas con facilidad por el chispazo de Zapdos.

Aun así ni el tipo tierra o su entrenador se veían frustrados por eso.

El pelinegro anteriormente ya había medido la duración de ese movimiento… era demasiado largo y dejaba desprevenido al legendario por cinco segundos.

Si superaba esa marca ¡Podría estar en el nivel de Giovanni!

Por lo que al ver la explosión de trueno le dio la señal a su Sandslash para que comenzara a rodar y revotar por distintos lugar de la central.

Zapdos notó eso y rápidamente trato de contraatacar con su movimiento tipo volador.

Sin embargo…

**PAAAAAM**

La fuerza que había adquirido Sandslash era muy superior a la del legendario.

A pesar del dolor que sentía, al sentir su orgullo pisoteado se reincorporo rápidamente y lanzó una esfera de energía de tono celeste que impacto de lleno en el tipo tierra.

Sandslash quedo de rodillas al recibir el impacto, mientras el pelinegro sonreía con nerviosismo.- Maldita sea… no me esperaba que tuviera en su arsenal poder oculto y especialmente del tipo hielo.

¿Por qué no lo uso antes?

¿Tan débil era su Sands para este oponente?

Ahora si se iba a enterar.

Ya basta de juegos.

-¡Desenrrollar!- La pokémon hembra se había reincorporado con algo de dificultad pero antes de usar ese movimiento observa la mirada que le daba Red… le estaba indicando algo.

Zapdos creo rápidamente diez esferas de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, esperando pacientemente que el tipo tierra realizara el primer movimiento.

-¡Ahora!- Sandslash rodó a gran velocidad revotando varias veces contras las paredes, tejado y el piso del lugar ganando cada vez más fuerza y velocidad.

Aun así había veces que estaba a punto de perder el equilibro a causa de que unos sectores del lugar habían quedado congelados a causa del poder oculto de Zapdos… aun así el legendario no estaba contento con eso.

Ninguno de sus ataques había conectado y ya se esperaba lo peor, impulsado por la rabia se lanzó contra el tipo tierra convirtiéndose en un taladro que giraba a una velocidad increíble.

**PAAAAM**

Zapdos soltó un chillido de dolor al recibir el poderoso impacto del movimiento sin embargo Red y su pokémon no permitirían que escapara tan fácilmente.

**SLASH**

**SLASH**

Sandslash atacaba con ferocidad con sus afiladas garras cubiertas por una poderosa energía blanca, causándole profundos cortes donde las plumas de Zapdos no era lo único que había salido volando.

**SLASH**

Con el último corte Zapdos cayó a gran velocidad y tuvo un fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

El pokémon de Red al aterrizar golpeo con fuerza el terreno para terminar de una vez por todas gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado su entrenador.

Invocando cinco enormes rocas arriba del pokémon legendarios, las cuales cayeron a gran velocidad y aplastando a Zapdos.

Levantando mucho polvo en el acto.

Red y Sandslash esperaban impacientes el resultado… sabía que era imposible acabar contra el legendario tan fácilmente aun así quería saber cuánto daño había causado su pokémon.

En poco tiempo las rocas fueron destruidas con facilidad… se habían creados poderosas ráfagas de aire a causa de eso.

Red miraba algo nervioso como el pokémon legendario comenzaba a elevarse cubierto por una gran cantidad de electricidad.

Se había cabreado.

-Esta vez luchara con todo.- Miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su pokémon que se preparaba para el combate.- ¿Listo?

Chilló en su respectivo idioma mientras cubría sus garras con la energía blanca.

Zapdos con un simple movimiento de sus alas creo una gran cantidad de esferas de energía del elemento hielo y las lanzó contra su oponente, mientras que Sandslash se habría paso partiendo las esferas por la mitad con su movimiento cuchillada.

Sin embargo poco a poco estaba perdiendo potencia por causa del contacto con las esferas de hielo… era casi nulo pero aun así estaban comenzando a congelar poco a poco a Sandslash.

**PAAAAAM**

Zapdos aprovechó el momento preciso y se lanzó contra el tipo tierra usando pico taladro… dejando a su contrincante sin aliento, arrastrándolo hasta impactarse con una pared y rompiéndola en el acto.

-¡Tumba rocas!- Red se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción de enfrentarse a tan digno oponente, sin embargo el ave legendario esquivo las dos primeras rocas con elegancia y las demás las destruyo con chispazo.

Cuándo el movimiento se desvaneció se sorprendió de ya no ver al tipo tierra.

Lo buscó por todos lados pero no lo había encontrado.

Sin embargo fue en ese momento que se había logrado percibir la enorme energía que ahora cubría al pokémon hada.

Y la sonrisa de superioridad que le daba la chica.

-Estamos listos.- Chilló ahora realmente emocionada por el enorme ataque y defensa especial que poseía actualmente su Clefable.- Gracias por el tiempo Red.

El chico solo le guiño con el ojo izquierdo para luego mirar hacia adelante.- Sands movimiento cancelado… ya puedes salir.

Zapdos veía algo cabreado como de un agujero salía el tipo tierra… la maldita quería sorprenderlo con un ataque sorpresa.

El pelinegro regresó a su pokémon y comenzó a caminar hasta una pared, se cruzó de brazos y se proponía observar el combate con una pequeña sonrisa.

El ave legendaria quería acabar con el chico pero tenía que acabar con la gran amenaza que era la pokémon de esa chica.

Por lo que de un segundo a otro lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de energía de color celeste contra Clefable pero esta no se veía muy afectada por esa amenaza, todas las esferas lanzadas por Zapdos se detuvieron antes de impactar en el tipo hada y en cambio comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ella.

El legendario observaba incrédulo esa acción y Red silbaba.

De un segundo a otro todas las esferas estaban siendo cubiertas por una energía de color rosado, la castaña con un rostro serio ordeno a su pokémon atacar.- ¡Psíquico Cleffy!

Zapdos gracias a su gran velocidad esquivaba con elegancia y facilidad todos los ataques pero lo que le sorprendió es que estas esferas comenzaron a perseguirlo… como si tuvieran vida propia.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más a él, este lugar tampoco le favorecía para poder escapar de los ataques con facilidad por lo que reunió una gran cantidad de electricidad para crear una poderosa explosión eléctrica donde destruyo todas las bolas de hielo.

Para luego lanzar un potente rayo contra Clefable.

**BOOOOM**

Red se sorprendió un poco al ver a la castaña, no titubeaba en absoluto… su mirada llena de determinación y no dudo ningún segundo en su pokémon.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, de alguna forma sentía que esto ya era un gran avance.

Zapdos no perdió tiempo y aprovechando la cortina de humo provocada por su ataque eléctrico se lanzó a gran velocidad con su movimiento pico taladro, sin embargo una energía rosada lo había cubierto y rápidamente quedo inmovilizado.

-Paz mental ¿He?- Eso explicaba por qué los movimientos de Clefable eran tan potentes y también su resistencia… al esparcirse el humo Red notó como el tipo hada estaba como si nada.

**PAAAAAM**

Zapdos se estrellaba contra el suelo.

**PAAAAAM**

Contra las paredes.

**PAAAAAM.**

Contra el techo.

**PAAAAAM**

Por ultimo contra la pared de atrás… Blue sabía que eso le había hecho bastante daño al legendario pero aun no era el momento de atraparlo.

Quizás Zapdos era la más fuerte del trío legendario.

Debería ser muy precavida.

El pelinegro tenía que reconocer que quizás el ave del trueno era la que más se había estado preparando para vengarse de lo que quedaba del team rocket.

Si supiera que ahora el pertenecía a esa organización… de solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Nuevamente el ambiente se puso tenso, la electricidad que cubría a Zapdos era enorme.

En ese ataque debería ir toda su fuerza… o al menos la que le quedaba.

Chilló con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó un poderoso rayo que se dirigía a gran velocidad contra el tipo hada… no… también hacia la castaña.

-¡Rayo de hielo!- Exclamó la castaña decidida sabiendo que con este ataque conseguiría la victoria.

La ráfaga de energía congelante supero con mucha facilidad el ataque eléctrico y avanzó a una gran velocidad hacia el ave legendario que solo cerró los ojos aceptando su derrota.

Quedando congelada por el poderoso ataque.

La castaña soltó un suspiro para lugar lanzar una súper ball… en poco tiempo Zapdos fue capturado.

-¡Lo logramos!- Chilló emocionada para luego abalanzarse sobre su pokémon.- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien querida!

Red con una sonrisa se acercaba a la chica.

Aunque por dentro… trataba de controlar las ganas para retar a la castaña a un combate.

Como también otras sensaciones que no reconocía por completo.

* * *

Giovanni analizaba lo último dicho por unos de sus hombres.

Técnicamente su organización no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes.

Obtuvo a un soldado con gran potencial como lo era Red pero había perdido casi a todos sus hombres.

Aunque el pelinegro lo recompensaba no solo por habilidad, su peculiar personalidad chocaba con la mayoría de los otros miembros de la organización lo que provocaba que estos se concentraran en mejor sus capacidades como entrenadores solo para poder callar al pelinegro de ojos rojos.

Por otro lado estaban sus comandantes… estos también habían estado mejorando a su manera.

Algunos en su carácter.

Recordando sus principios.

Y Sabrina… esa chica siempre había sido alguien que solo se centraba en entrenar.

En ella no había mucho cambio… salvo que ahora era un poco más habladora.

Si lo veía de esa forma ahora tenía mucho más calidad que cantidad.

Pero… aun así está perdiendo varios miembros.

Aparte de Lance hay otro grupo trabajando en las sombras pero estos con un solo objetivo… quitarlos del mapa.

Han estado secuestrando también a sus hombres para robarles toda la información posible sobre él, lo peor de todo es que no sabía el cómo detectarlos… aquí tendría que recurrir a Koga.

Por eso no debería arriesgarlo en que vaya a esa peligrosa isla.

Hablando de esa isla… las mejores opciones eran Sabrina que podría ser un verdad problema para cualquier oponente con sus poderes psíquicos.

Y el otro era Red… pero a este había que pulirlo mucho más.

Tenía que darle misiones mucho más complicadas o si no volvería a estar estancado.

-Tengo que controlar su poder aun…- El experto en el tipo tierra le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino para poder saborear ese dulce líquido que tanto lo relajaba.- Aun no puedo confiar del todo en el chico.

Giovanni sabía que Red había estado mejorando en otros ámbitos… por lo que ha dejado de lado un poco el entrenar a sus pokémon como lo hacía hace un año.

Solo trataba de no perder la forma y lograr pulir otras habilidades de combate.

Estaba llegando a la teoría que el chico podría ser en verdad un problema hasta si usara a un Pidgey como compañero.

Algo andaba planeando el chico… se lo decía su instinto.

¿Contra ellos?

¿Lance?

O ¿Solo era por su propia voluntad?

Algo lo volvió a motivar a volverse más y más fuerte.

-Pero bueno… Red no es lo primordial.- Fácilmente si lo descubre en actividades sospechosas podría darle un severo castigo hasta corromper la mente del chico.- O simplemente eliminarlo a él y cualquier cosa que esté relacionado al chico.

Debería dejar de pensar en cosas que no llegaban a nada… el chico por ahora le ha sido fiel y ha cumplido su palabra.

Solo hace escándalos cuándo sus hombres roban y experimentan con pokémon, ese Snorlax ha estado más de cinco veces a punto de destruir la base por completo.

Aunque le entendía de cierto modo, Giovani le había dado su palabra diciéndole que esas acciones habían quedado en el pasado… era cierto ya no lo necesitaban.

Sin embargo le era algo complicado detener algunos de sus hombres.

Pero el pelinegro se había encargado de ellos.

Su objetivo actualmente solo era Mewtwo.

Con ese monstruo del combate podría destruir cualquier amenaza que se cruce en su camino.

**BIP BIP**

-¿Diga?- El líder de la organización se sorprendió al escuchar que una chica con un Flygon estaba luchando con una gran cantidad de sus hombres en Ciudad Fucsia.- Traten de resistir un poco más… dudo que Koga se quede con los brazos cruzados ante esta humillación.

Sin decir nada cortó la llamada… pero en su rostro se mostraba frustración.

-¿Para quién trabajara esa maldita?- De alguna forma siente que al llegar a esta isla fue cuándo comenzó la cacería a los rocket.- Al menos con el informe de Koga sabré que nivel tiene actualmente esa mocosa.

Luego de eso estaba seguro de poder contraatacar contra sus amenazas.

Ni ese grupo que trabaja en las sombras ni Lance podrían acabar con él.

Iba a cumplir cada uno de sus objetivos.

Todo el país temerá al solo escuchar el nombre de su organización y se arrodillaran al oír el suyo.

* * *

-Ya ha pasado un mes.- Mencionaba la chica acostada boca arriba en su cama, de alguna forma sentía que esa habitación era su hogar.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha dado Giovanni?

Red quien había terminado de bañar a su Eevee, había salido un momento para buscar la toalla que había dejado en su cama.- Pues… entre dos o 4 días, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

La chica se sorprendía un poco de la calma del chico.- ¿No crees que te estas tomando esto muy a la ligera?

-Oye he sido buen chico.- El pelinegro fue corriendo al baño para secar a su pokémon.- ¡He cumplido todas las misiones sin ninguna queja!

De alguna forma sentía que la castaña lo miraba divertida y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- Jaja bueno, bueno… me he quedado algo ¡Pero las he cumplido!

Y con esa sonrisa tonta traía a la pequeña zorrita ¿No la consentía demasiado?

-¿Entonces cuándo te marchas?

-Una semana… tengo buena información sobre ese poder que posee Lance y Yellow.- Aunque estaba la posibilidad de que Giovanni ya supiera eso y esta vez sí recibiría su merecido.

¡Qué va, siempre lo recibe!

La castaña soltó un gruñido mientras el chico soltaba una carcajada.- Tu solo quieres que me vaya para dejar de tocar a Zapdos y Moltres.

-Bueno es cierto.- Y así fue como ella también se rió con algo de nerviosismo.

Ya llevaba dos semanas con ese "entrenamiento" con el pelinegro.

Red técnicamente la obligaba al inicio a tocar a los legendarios que de alguna forma u otra terminaron reconociéndola como su entrenadora.

Mejor dicho por el combate contra Zapdos que Moltres observaba dentro de su poké ball y la ave del trueno por la forma en que fue derrotado.

Aun así la castaña tenía varios problemas y terminaba siempre aferrada al chico de ojos rojos.

Pero con el pasar de los días comenzaron a mejorar.

Sin embargo la castaña siempre terminaba "vengándose" de Red, le terminaba escondiéndole un objeto o una de sus preciadas piedras y el chico terminaba buscándolas como loco.

O simplemente jugaba con él, le divertía tanto que solo acercándose al rostro del pelinegro este se ponía realmente nervioso y su rostro obtenía un color que representaba con orgullo su nombre.

Pero nada valía más cuándo decía comentarios de doble sentido, al parecer Red no era tan denso como ella pensaba pues el chico comenzaba a balbucear estupideces y salía disparado de la habitación.

Lo mismo ocurría si la chica lo abrazaba… pero también se dio cuenta de algo, a veces el pelinegro trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa ante las acciones que ella cometía.

A veces trataba de provocarla y asustarla con una especie de ave solo para que ella se vengara.

Blue no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Red desde que la conoció se sentía atraído por ella y la castaña siempre se aprovechaba de eso.

Era divertido aprovechar de los tontos bonachones pero con Red… era mucho más divertido que con sus víctimas anteriores.

El chico a pesar de todo siempre terminaba ayudándola y la consideraba como una "conocida" cercana.

¿Seguía provocándole la misma sensación al pelinegro?

¿O era algo más?

La verdad esperaba que fuera lo primero… no quisiera lastimar al chico que se estaba tomando la molestia de ayudarla con su enorme problema.

-¿Blue?- El entrenador de Eevee miraba algo preocupado a la castaña… no reaccionaba desde hace unos minutos.

La chica se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.- Perdona… ¿Qué decías?

Red gruño un poco al tener que repetir su idea por lo que mejor decidió guardársela para él.- Olvídalo… más tarde iremos a la ruta 17, a ver si ahora logras "contactar" con Zapdos y Moltres.

-Tks.- La chica le dio una disimulada mirada a la Eevee del chico, pasaba pidiendo mimos al pelinegro y este la acariciaba divertido.- Veo que la mimas demasiado.

-Jajaja pues si.- El chico la toma entre sus brazos y beso la nariz de la pequeña zorrita.- ¡Es mi consentida!

Y Ahí estaba… todo el interés que parecía tener hacia ella desaparecía al estar en contacto con uno de sus pokémon.

Le molestaba un poco.

Aun así con algo de burla la chica le preguntaba.- ¿Y qué pasó con tu Pikachu?- La castaña sonrío más al ver como el chico se sobresaltaba al escuchar el nombre del roedor eléctrico.- ¿Lo reemplazaste de un día al otro?

El chico se sentó en su cama a la vez que dejaba a su pokémon en su regazo.- Jeh algo así.- La castaña notó la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.- Hace un rato que nuestra relación se ha estado enfriando.

-¿Enserio?- La verdad no lo creía pero ahora que lo pensaba era raro que Red no lo haya sacado en todo este tiempo… de hecho solo le había visto a Poliwrath, Venusaur, Aerodactyl y a Eevee de su equipo original.- Digo su vínculo siempre había sido algo peculiar… mejor dicho el carácter de tu Pikachu, pero siempre había quedado demostrado que en verdad te apreciaba.

Se sentía un poco mal por al ver tocado ese tema… se notaba que incomodaba al chico.

Red solo acariciaba con una sonrisa triste a su Vee, la cual compartía el sentimiento del pelinegro mientras que la castaña fijaba su mirada solamente al movimiento de sus pies.- Desde la mitad del año que se ha vuelto todo más incómodo con él y todo empeoró cuándo regrese de mi última misión.

-¿Hiciste algo en particular?

Red dudo unos segundos antes de responderle a la castaña.- Solo lo que pedía la misión.

-¿Y eso era?

-Asesinar.

Las piernas de la castaña se detuvieron al escuchar lo ultimó que había mencionado el de ojos rojos, lentamente Blue levantó la mirada hacia él… no estaba bromeando.

-Era un hijo de puta…- Murmuró el pelinegro podría haberse excusado que fue por la adrenalina del momento, que si no hubiera disparado el muerte hubiera sido él pero ya había estado hablando consigo mismo todo este tiempo.

Él había matado a ese hombre y punto final.

-¿Cómo te sientes luego de eso?- Trato de no perder de ningún movimiento del chico, seguía a Red con la mirada… el pelinegro solamente regresó a Eevee a su pokémon para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Red?

El chico se detuvo antes de abrir la perilla y se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo.- ¿Crees que Yellow cuide bien de Pika?

La castaña en silencio observaba la espalda del chico… quería saber qué clase de rostro estaba ocultando.- Es uno de tus pokémon obviamente daría hasta su vida por él.

-Jeh…- Sin decir nada más el chico abrió la puerta.- No te tardes en bajar… debemos seguir practicando.

Blue solamente era acompañada por el silencio y sin nada más que hacer se acostó en su cama para observar el techo.

No era la única que ocultaba sus sentimientos tras una máscara.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación el chico se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo del hotel.

¿Era lo mejor verdad?

Pika era infeliz a su lado… el ratoncito odiaba ser pokémon de los rocket.

Lo extrañaría solo un ser divino debería saber el dolor que sentía dentro de él por dejar ir al Pika.

Ambos eran la conciencia del otro, él siempre lo calmaba antes de lanzarse impulsivamente contra el enemigo o viceversa.

Siempre apoyándose contra cualquier oponente.

No supo cuándo pero sus piernas le fallaban… quedando sentado en el pasillo.

Y se quedó quieto en ese lugar.

Abrazándose a sí mismo y apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus dientes…. Tratando de no llorar.

* * *

Blue tragaba saliva nerviosa.

Frente de ella se encontraban sus últimas dos capturas observándola con seriedad.

Red solo miraba la escena de brazos cruzados y sentía la intensa mirada de Poliwrath en él.- ¿Qué sucede?

-_Al parecer se te están pegando los hábitos de _Sabrina.- El renacuajo soltó una ligera carcajada al ver como el pelinegro simplemente gruñía ante eso y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Venusaur, Nidoking, Sandslash y Eevee vigilaban por todas las entradas de la ruta para evitar que cualquier entrenador o miembro del team rocket lograra observar a las aves legendarias que estaban con la castaña.

Mientras que Red y su primer pokémon estaban cerca de ellos por si ocurría cualquier accidente.

Esta vez iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía.

Moltres se acercó un poco a la castaña y esta chillo asustada retrocediendo varios pasos.

-Me estoy cansando un poco de esto.- Murmuraba el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.- Moltres y Zapdos están haciendo lo posible para que tengan una buena relación pero Blue es la que detiene todo el avance de ellos.

Poliwrath se cruzaba de brazos mientras trataba de que Red razonara un poco más.- _Debes entender un poco a la chica, técnicamente Ho-Oh le quito varias cosas ese día… el poder reencontrarse con sus padres, una vida tranquila en el pueblo y su libertad._

La mirada de Red se había ablandado mucho al escuchar el comentario de su pokémon.-…

-_¿Red?- _El renacuajo observaba incrédulo como el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Confía en mí Poli.- El mencionado solo asintió y se quedó mirando a su entrenador que tomaba de los hombros a la castaña.- ¿Cómo vas?

Blue solo gruño como respuesta algo frustrada y por otro lado quería correr lo más lejos posible de este lugar.

Red soltó una ligera carcajada mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta alcanzar las de la chica, la castaña observo disimuladamente el rostro del chico y no estaba para nada avergonzado por sus acciones.

Solo quería ayudarla… era lo único que el chico tenía en mente.- Huir del temor sólo termina por aumentarlo.

Lentamente guiaba su mano para que ella fuera la que extendiera por completo su brazo y lograra tocar a la ave de fuego… un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo sin embargo el chico no le permitió retroceder.

Poliwrath frunció el ceño ante esa acción de su entrenador sin embargo aún seguiría siendo un simple observador… el chico le había pedido que confiara en él y eso es lo que haría.

Moltres se acercó nuevamente a ambos entrenadores y el pánico en la chica aumentó, pero el chico no le permitía retroceder.- Por favor Red… déjame ir…

-Ho-Oh no tuvo la culpa…- Lo único que seguía intacto de él eran sus principios, era lo único que Giovanni no le pude arrebatar u obligar a cambiar con el tiempo.- Alguien provoco que actuara de esa forma…

-Eso no es cier…- Los recuerdos del pasado no paraban de recorrer su mente y como si esta acción lograra detenerlos cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando también que ninguna lagrima recorriera su rostro.

-Un desgraciado provoco que actuara de esa forma.- Se alejó un poco con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la mano derecha de Blue se extendía más y más para poder tocar a Moltres.- Si los entrenadores son malvados los pokémon crecerán para realizar las mismas acciones que ellos.

-Pero aun así Red…- La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos… tenía miedo pero ese sentimiento se estaba cambiando con ¿Confusión?

Red se acomodó un poco su gorra para continuar.- No te pido que perdones a Ho-Oh, es más yo mismo me encargare de darle una paliza más adelante.- El chico ahora observaba a Zapdos que también se acercaba poco a poco a su entrenadora.- Solo te pido que no le niegues una oportunidad a las demás aves… ellas no tienen nada que ver… es más quieren ser tus amigas.

La castaña escucho atentamente al pelinegro pero su mirada solo se enfocaba en Moltres, ella… el ave representante del fuego la miraba con ¿Amabilidad? ¿Lastima? No… era ternura.

¿Cómo podría negarle el contacto a una cosita tan tierna?

No supo de dónde sacó el valor suficiente para tocar el rostro de la ave legendaria… la cual también se acercó mucho más para sentir el contacto de la suave mano de la chica.

Era suave a pesar de que llevaba esos guantes blancos.

Blue observaba sorprendida como Moltres disfrutaba ese ligero contacto que tenían, sentía como unas gotas de agua recorrían sus mejillas pero estas fueron secadas por los dedos de cierto chico.

El cual la miraba con mucha ternura.- Realmente lo hiciste… felicidades.

-…- Ella quedo sin hablar al ver ese lado del pelinegro el cual lentamente retrocedió para darle espacio a la chica y asimilara lo último sucedido.

Poliwrath observaba todo con una sonrisa, el como la castaña comenzó a reírse con fuerza… realmente feliz mientras acariciaba al ave de fuego.

Luego Zapdos se unió queriendo recibir algunas caricias de la chica.

El pelinegro se acomodó la gorra para luego sonreírle a su mejor amigo.- Funciono mejor de lo que esperaba.

-_Serías un gran maestro ¿Lo sabias?- _Poliwrath observaba al chico que tenía una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ocultar de cualquier forma.- _Realmente te alegra que lo haya logrado ¿No?_

_-_No sé de qué hablas.- Poliwrath prefirió en no seguir con el tema… sabría que no llegaría a nada hoy.- Sigamos patrullando mejor.

* * *

**Islas Espuma.**

En la conocida cueva de hielo estaba ocurriendo algo realmente épico y solamente los pokémon del lugar estaban como testigos.

Bueno y el chico de ojos rojos.

**BOOOOM**

El pelinegro observaba el intenso combate tratando de no perderse nada de la intensa batalla entre Articuno y Moltres.

-¡Neutraliza la ventisca con onda ígnea!- La castaña había logrado dominar el combate desde el inicio… y aun así sabiendo lo que pasaría al final Red no podía estar más impresionado de lo que veía.

La castaña estaba montando al ave de fuego como si fueran las mejores amigas desde la infancia.

Los dos devastadores ataques crearon una gran cantidad de vapor… pero rápidamente este fue despejado por las ráfagas creadas por Articuno, que luego comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas de agua.

-¿Quién diría que Articuno tendría hidropulso?- En verdad quería enfrentarse y poder hablar con Articuno por última vez… pero al ver a la chica tan determinada en querer enfrentarse también a la ave majestuosa que controla el hielo no pude decirle que no.- ¡Vamos Blue!

La castaña asentía mientras lanzaba a su Jigglypuff el cual inflo su cuerpo rápidamente como si se tratara de un globo, para que Blue lograra saltar arriba de ella.- Gracias Jiggly.- Luego con una sonrisa ordena a su Moltres acabar de una vez con su oponente.- ¡Ataque aéreo!

Cubriéndose con poderosas llamas azules el pokémon de fuego se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Articuno, esta observaba incrédula como traspasaba como si nada las esferas de agua que había lanzado.

**PAAAAAM**

-¡Llamarada!

Lo último que pudo ver Articuno fue una estrella de fuego que estaba a punto de impactar en ella.

**BOOOM**

* * *

-Ha sido divertido ¿No?

Red parpadeo tres veces para luego sonreírle a la chica.- Por supuesto… hasta me había olvidado por un tiempo que pertenezco al tema rocket jajaja.

Los chicos lentamente caminaba hacia la salida de Ciudad Azulona.

Blue con una pequeña sonrisa guardó las tres poké ball de las aves legendarias en su cinturón.

-¿Qué harás ahora Blue?

La castaña se llevaba su mano derecha al mentón.- Mmmm supongo que volveré a Pueblo Paleta, quiero ver si Yellow ha seguido entrenando sin mí.

Cuándo Blue nombró a la pequeña rubia el chico había recordado algo que tenía que hacer.- ¡Cierto!- Rápidamente sacó una carta del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta roja.- Por favor quiero que le entregues esta carta a la pequeña.

Curiosa la chica de ojos azules tomó la carta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuándo el chico la detuvo.- ¿Qué sucede Red?

-No es para ti.- La chica solo hizo un puchero ante eso y el chico tuvo que desviar la mirada para que ella no notara su sonrojo.- Vamos… por una vez respeta mis pertenencias.

-Pero esto técnicamente es de Yellow.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Blue soltó una carcajada ante la reacción del chico.- Tranquilo no leeré el cómo te declaras a ella.

El pelinegro se sintió ofendido ante ese comentario ¿Todavía cree que es lolicon?

-¡Qué no me van las lolis maldita sea!

La castaña se acercó a su rostro sorprendiendo al chico… la maldita le daba una mirada desafiante.- Pruébalo.

-¡!- Su rostro se puso rojo al solo pensar en la forma que se lo podía probar pero ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Él era completamente un novato en estas cosas y a pesar de que Blue fuera muy picarona estaba seguro que para ella era lo mismo… no podría solo robarle el primer beso a la chica solo por una estupidez.

-Te lo demostrare… más adelante.- Murmuró el chico para luego alejarse de la chica.

La castaña sonreía de forma burlesca.- Para mi seguirás siendo lolicon hasta que me demuestras que tienes pelotas.- Blue se cruzó de brazos al ver que el chico volteaba algo cabreado.- Eres miembro de una organización criminal y aun eres incapaz de robarle un beso a una chica inocente.

-Primero que nada… solo tengo doce años así que no se si el termino lolicon se aplique en mí.- Murmuró molesto mientras trataba de no caer en el juego de la castaña.- ¡Inocente mis pelotas!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Red soltó un gruñido realmente molesto ¿Enserio el ultimo día tenía que comportarse de una forma tan molesta?

-(Ya entiendo por qué Green le decía chica ruidosa).- Ya se estaba cansando un poco de que la castaña se metiera con él por lo que tomó la poké ball de su Aerodactyl para volver a la base del team rocket.- Bueno es hora de…

-Gracias… por todo.

El chico detuvo cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo en ese momento ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Blue acaba de agradecerle?

Quizás hoy sería el último día de su vida si había escuchado algo jodidamente imposible.

-En verdad siento que me quite un gran peso de encima.-Red volteaba lentamente porque enserio no creía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero no podría engañarse esa hermosa sonrisa con ese tono rojizo en las mejillas de blue lo hacían sentirse realmente bien.

Nuevamente sentía que había recuperado algo que había perdido con el tiempo.

Pero aún no estaba seguro de qué.

El solo pudo rascarse la mejilla derecha nervioso mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.- No es nada... para eso estamos los amigos ¿No?

La castaña solo asintió para luego abalanzarse encima del chico, quien con suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio.- ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro no te preocupes… si ves a Green mándale un saludo de mi parte.- El chico no se sentía capaz de corresponderle el abrazo… aunque algo le impulsaba a rodear esa pequeña cintura.- Te… extrañare ruidosa.

-Y yo a ti idiota.- La chica se separó un poco de Red con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

Algo confundido por eso el pelinegro esperaba pacientemente lo que ella iba a decir.

-Un chico es mucho más atractivo para una chica si no tiene miedo de arriesgarse por ella… por muy pequeña o nula de que sea su posibilidad.

-¡!- Sin nada más que decir la castaña solo le guiño el ojo derecho para luego lanzar a su Jigglypuff y emprender vuelo

-¡Cuídate!- Mientras un sorprendido Red solo lograba despedirse con la mano… hasta que la perdió de vista.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro… en verdad quería ir detrás de la castaña.

Pisar su querido pueblo una vez más.

Ver como se encuentran los habitantes especialmente el profesor Oak.

Poder luchar nuevamente contra Green y ver que tanto ha crecido la pequeña Yellow.

O solamente dormir en la suave hierba del lugar siendo acariciado por brisa del viento.

-De alguna forma siento que fui descubierto por ella… pero no sé de qué.- Venusaur y Poliwrath suspiraban dentro de sus poké ball.- En fin… supongo que en un futuro podré hacerlo ¿No?

Sin perder tiempo lanzo a su Aerodactyl que sabía muy bien donde es el siguiente destino.

-Estuve un mes en Ciudad Azulona y ni siquiera me arme de valor para ver a Erika-san…- El pelinegro se sentía un poco mal por eso pero siempre había una próxima vez ¿Verdad?

Ahora lo primordial era rezar que no le hicieran nada en la base.

* * *

Al solo entrar en la base se había encontrado con la única "amiga" que tenía en este lugar.

-Bienvenido.- Mencionó Sabrina con una sonrisa burlesca la cual fue devuelta por el chico.

-¡Sabrina Onee-sama!- Rápidamente el rostro de la chica obtuvo un tono rojizo.- ¿Podrías creer que casi logro extrañarte?

La chica rápidamente lo estrello contra una de las paredes del pasillo con sus poderes psíquicos.- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Pero el chico no le prestaba atención simplemente se reía.

* * *

Algunos soldados no creían lo que sucedía.

Era imposible.

Pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos.

Rápidamente Surge, Sabrina y Red llegaron a esa habitación junto a su líder… los compañeros de entrenamiento del ninja no podían creer lo que veían.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Koga?- Incluso el mismo Giovanni se sorprendía levemente de las condiciones que había llegado el ninja experto en el tipo veneno.

Cubierto de profundo cortes en su abdomen y su traje de ninja ahora era casi completamente rojo a causa de la sangre perdida.

-Esa maldita…- A penas lograba mantenerse en pie… con suerte logro escapar de ese lugar.- No solo poseía a Flygon como carta de triunfo, tenía un Salamance y un Garchomp.

No pudo resistir más antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Una camilla rápido!- Exclamó el chico de ojos rojos a los nuevos soldados que rápidamente obedecieron a su superior.- ¡Va a pagar lo que hizo esa desgraciada!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso!- Surge sentía que no solo Koga había sido humillado en ese combate contra esa chica que estaba haciendo "cosplay" de Garchomp, si no que todos ellos habían sido pisoteados junto al ninja.- ¡Tenemos que despedazar a esa chica!

Giovanni trataba de mantener la calma pero no podía… si esto seguía así, tendría que enfrentar a Lance y ese maldito grupo al mismo tiempo.

¿Podrían hacerlo?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 7 **

**Woow realmente me siento mal por dejar este proyecto que más ganas le tenía... si se habrán dado cuenta me costó mucho el poder retomar un poco la especie de ambientación de la historia, por esa razón en este cap me enfoque más en desarrollar el avance de Blue y para que esta este mucho más OP porque en serio lo necesitaran para los siguientes arcos.**

**Porque he nerfeado demasiado a Red y compañía por así decirlo XD o a los demás les he dado más nivel de lo que tenían en el manga.**

**Los pokémon quiero que tengan más personalidad, porque salvo Pika y otro legendario ninguno destaca en el manga solo los personajes humanos.**

**Como verán también destaco más a Eevee y su peculiar habilidad por los experimentos del team rocket.**

**Pero bueno... me fije que no habían aprovechado ese desarrollo en la chica y ni siquiera nos mencionan el como capturó al trió de aves, entre otras cosas.**

**Más que nada debería hacer un reboot del manga o algo similar... ya veré supongo.**

**Pero bueno en el siguiente cap ya comienza la saga Yellow (Sip el arco que vendría aquí me di cuenta que funcionaba mejor luego de esto... para ya notar el cambio en Red).**

**Siento la tardanza pero este año le dedicare más tiempo a este fic aunque siento que tengo que explicar algunas cosas así que... ¿Creen que debería hacer un remake de esta historia?**

**Eso significa batallas más intensas ya saben... como mi fic de pokémon xy&amp;z (Ya que aquí debo controlarme un poco y que sean similares a los dle manga).**

**¡Por los comentarios!**

**Prietar: Oye pero estos no se comparan a nada al fic de Ash jaja pero me gustan más como los hago en esta historia... quizás porque son menos personajes y puedo profundizar más en ellos.**

**¡Cuídate!**

**Lector Shenlong: Jajaja aunque todo eso que mostré era un futuro hipotético por así decirlo, que ocurrirán si... pero de distintas formas jaja gracias mijo pero bueno es algo difícil retomar algo luego de tanto tiempo y deberé darle varias leídas para recordar bien como quería hacer el cambio en Red.**

**¡Tengan una feliz navidad!**

**SE DESPIDE EL ESCRITOR DE PACOTILLA.**


End file.
